The Young Order: Inter Duos Tutela
by Rae Kelly
Summary: Sequel to Frater Gemini. Severus, Harry and Draco are now officially a family, but there are new changes taking place in their lives. Sev adopts a surpising younger brother for the twins. AU. POA.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the sequel to my story "Frater Gemini". If you have not done so already, you might want to slip over there and read it. Enjoy!**

Sunlight filtered through the open curtains of one of the second floor windows in the little white house at the end of the lane and onto the face of the owner of the house, thus cutting off any thoughts of attempting to sleep in. Not that he was sleeping very well while sitting up and holding a blanket-wrapped thirteen-year-old. And the thirteen-year-old currently using his knees as a pillow was cutting off the circulation to his feet.

At least they were sleeping soundly now. The last three weeks had been hard on all three of them, because there had yet to be a night where one of the two young teens had not woken up with a nightmare. It had been three weeks since he had adopted these two boys and it had been that very night that the nightmares had started. There was no pattern to which one would have a nightmare, so he couldn't use the Dreamless Sleep potion. And it just wasn't safe to use that potion more than three nights a week. School would start back in a week and he wasn't sure how any of the three of them would manage if the nightmares didn't stop.

He moved his legs slightly and the dark head resting there rose and then dropped onto the bed, the boy not even waking. Severus shook his head. At least that one's nightmares hadn't been the most frequent. Harry's nightmares involved screams that Severus never wanted to hear again…screams of a boy under the Cruciatus Curse. The boy always woke the next morning with a sore throat. But at least he had a potion that could help with that.

It was the other one that he was most worried about. The one that, until a year ago, he had thought was his beloved godson…only to find out that he was actually the godson of his old nemesis and the son of the man that married the only woman he ever loved. While Draco could miraculously sleep through Harry's nightmares, the opposite was not true. Instead of screaming like his twin, Draco could always be found curled in fetal position, whimpering. If it hadn't been for Harry, Severus probably wouldn't have known about Draco's nightmares at all. Harry, who could sense his brother's emotions, would wake up and come downstairs to get Severus, then curl up at the foot of his brother's bed and go back to sleep while Severus tried to wake Draco and then get the boy back to sleep…which would only happen as long as he was wrapped in the blanket that Lily had made so long ago and being held by Severus.

Perhaps tonight, after purchasing the boys' school supplies and taking the train out to Hogwarts, he would dose them both with Dreamless Sleep, guaranteeing them all at least one full night of sleep.

But first, they had things to do. He would leave the boys with the Weasleys to purchase the things they needed for school while he went and talked to the last member of the Marauders…the "gang" of boys that had singled him out for torment during their Hogwarts days. The man hadn't necessarily take part in all the torment, but he hadn't tried to stop Potter or Black either. He could put up with the man long enough to figure out what Lily's strange message a few weeks before meant. And he would tolerate the man this year, but only because the man was going to be teaching at Hogwarts. He was not thrilled about the werewolf being at the school, but as long as the man took the Wolfsbane and took other precautions, and Severus intended to make sure were taken, it shouldn't be a big problem.

--

Severus looked up from the _Daily Prophet_ when his sons came into the kitchen. "Good morning," he greeted them as Harry began to fix their plates. Both boys mumbled a greeting as Draco gave him a quick hug before going to pour them both glasses of juice. The sight of the two of them working together never failed to please him.

He watched the youngest of his sons for a moment. They had removed the glamour on their birthday and Severus knew that neither boy had their wand, so why was the boy blond again. "Dragon, I thought I removed the glamour…"

"You did," Draco answered. "I just didn't want to be confused for a Weasley since you insist on leaving us with them today."

"There is nothing wrong with the Weasleys!" Harry protested.

"Right…which is why _Ronald_ stormed out of the infirmary that day."

"He's still my friend, Draco. And I like the twins…and Ginny."

Severus slapped Draco's hand when the boy tried to steal his cup of coffee. "That's enough. _Both_ of you."

"Yes sir," they replied. They had managed to stay out of trouble since he had lifted their grounding early and they wanted to keep it that way.

"Which one of you managed to cast a wandless glamour? I still have both of your wands."

"Neither of us," Draco answered with a shrug. "I just thought real hard and it changed back."

Severus stared at him. "Show me…"

Draco's face twisted in concentration and after a moment the blond hair turned a dark red. Grey eyes became green, and the sharp aristocratic features softened.

"That's brilliant, isn't it, Uncle Sev?" Harry asked.

"Try to change to something else," Severus told the boy.

"Like 'Dora?" Draco asked him.

Harry looked back and forth between the two of them. "Who is Dora?"

"Nymphadora Tonks is Narcissa's niece…she's a Metamorphmagus. She can change her appearance at will," Severus explained. "She graduated Hogwarts the year before you two came and I believe that her favorite hair color was pink."

Harry turned to his brother. "Can you do that?"

Draco's face twisted in concentration once more. "Guess not," he said a moment later when nothing happened.

"It's still a special talent," Harry told him. "Like my being able to talk to snakes."

Draco smirked at his brother and then changed back to the blond hair and cold grey eyes. "Can I please stay like this, Uncle Sev?"

Severus sighed. "I suppose it's alright. But don't go showing off this new talent of yours."

"I won't…"

--

Harry and Draco had been left in the charge of Fred and George Weasley who had been promised an afternoon in the Potions Master's private lab if a few simple conditions were met: that the two boys got back in one piece, with only the things that they had been sent to buy and they were not to stop at either Zonkos or Honeydukes.

After watching his sons walk away with the three youngest Weasley males, Severus turned and headed back into the Leaky Cauldron and up the stairs to the room where Remus Lupin was staying. "You look like hell," he said with the man opened the door. "How many days until the full moon?" He didn't really care about the werewolf, but as he was the one brewing the Wolfsbane that the man needed, he felt justified in asking.

Lupin raked his fingers through his hair. "Four. I'll take the Express to Hogwarts with the students since I won't be up to Apparating." He stepped aside to let Severus in. "I read about the adoption. Congratulations, Severus. I'm sure that James and Lily would be happy to know that their sons are safe now."

"Lily is the reason I'm here, Lupin." He moved over to the small table and took a seat. "While Draco was recovering from what Lucius did to him, he dreamed of Lily. She gave him a message for me. 'The things that happened in the hours after my death are not as they appeared.' I never liked Black, I still don't, but is there a chance that he's innocent as he claimed twelve years ago?"

Lupin sat across from him. "Severus, you knew us at school. Peter tended to hide behind James and Sirius…he was a follower."

"I'm still not sure how he ended up a Maurader."

"How did I end up as one? It was James and Sirius who pulled most of the pranks while we were at school. Albus only made me a prefect to try and keep them out of trouble and you saw how well that worked. I think they just let Peter and I call ourselves Mauraders because we were their roommates."

"All they found of Pettigrew was his finger. Is there a way that he could have escaped that blast…Apparation, something…anything."

Lupin raked his fingers through his hair. "Merlin, why didn't I think about that before?"

"Think of what, Lupin?"

"After you knew the truth about me…did you ever wonder notice that James, Sirius and Peter were exhausted the day after the full moon? I was able to spend time in the Infirmary recovering, but they weren't even supposed to be out of the castle…"

"You aren't making any sense."

Lupin sighed. "I'm sorry, Severus. After they found out the truth about me…they all had an illegal Animangus form. They would keep me company after I transformed…it helped."

"Animangi? Did Albus and Minerva know about this?"

"Of course not, Severus. No one knew until James told Lily our seventh year…and now you."

"What is Pettigrew's Animangus form?"

"Umm…well…a rat," Lupin said with a slight chuckle.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright. So it is possible that Black was telling the truth and Pettigrew escaped. I'll get some of the old crowd to look into it."

"Why are you doing this, Severus?"

"I told you. Lily gave me a message through one of her sons."

"You loved her, didn't you?"

Severus sighed deeply. "I never stopped loving her, Lupin."

--

She leaned casually against the wall, a hat pulled low over her eyes. Her grey eyes, the color of the sea during a storm, watched everything going on around her as had been her habit for years. Even in the wizarding world it was to pick out an easy mark, not that she had seriously looked for a mark in about three years.

Her godfather and his apprentice stood nearby arguing; her godfather in English and his apprentice in French. Those two were always arguing about something and she just couldn't translate fast enough to keep up with her friend's rapid fire French.

Tuning them out, she went back to her people watching. Nearby she saw four red heads speaking to a tall man with long dark hair who had his hands resting on the shoulders of two boys about her age, one with dark hair and the other with blonde. The two youngest red heads looked at the man almost with fear while the two identical red heads were listening carefully to the man's instructions. After a moment the man walked away from them.

The boy with the dark hair turned to the youngest red head. "Listen, Ron…you don't have to like it, but Draco is my brother, my twin brother, and Uncle Sev adopted us…if you can't keep your negative thoughts to yourself, you can just go spend the day with your mum and Ginny, because I don't want to hear it!" She heard Ron stutter an apology as they all walked away.

Well that was interesting, she thought, before resuming her people watching. Perhaps I'll find out what that was all about once school starts.

This would be her first year of any sort of formal magical education. Things were different in America …there young witches and wizards were apprenticed to another witch or wizard for their education. She was apprenticed to her godfather, but because of his job other arrangements had be made for the man's two apprentices for at least the next two years. Her godfather, Daniel Cole, worked for the American Magical Law Enforcement, but was often loaned out to the American military for special assignments. It was because of one of these assignments that he had arranged for them to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Such an arrangement was highly unusual, but Cap, as she called her godfather, knew enough people in both countries to pull the right strings.

She knew she looked out of place on this London wizarding street, but she didn't really care. Having grown up on the streets on New York City , she learned not to care about what people thought. She had also learned to blend in, even while dressed differently. Her usual uniform was baggy black pants and a dark solid color shirt. Today she had added robes similar in style to a muggle trench coat and a muggle cap that had been in her godfather's family for several generations. In no way was she looking forward to wearing skirts as part of the uniform at Hogwarts, but at least she only had to wear them for classes.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a familiar and very unwelcome face. He was not supposed to be here! Without a second thought, she stormed over and swung a powerful right hook at the face of the boy she never wanted to see again.

--

They had been passing Quality Quidditch Supplies when they saw it: the Firebolt! Harry, Draco, Ron, Fred and George all crowded around the display window to get a good look at the newest and fastest racing broom.

"It's beautiful!"

"I bet it cost a fortune."

"There isn't even a price tag. Of course it cost a fortune."

"Stop being a prat, Malfoy."

"The name isn't Malfoy anymore…" Draco was cut off when a fist came out of nowhere and caught him in the jaw, knocking him off his feet. He looked up to see a strangely dressed girl with a long dark red braid glaring down at him, her hands pointing toward him with her fingers splayed.

The sky suddenly grew dark and the wind began to blow. A tall man with dark blond hair ran up behind her wrapping his arms around her and lifting her off her feet. "Rae! Stop it now!" he snapped at her. "Control yourself!" The storm continued to brew and the winds got even stronger. "Alana Rae Kelly if you don't stop it this instant I will get Beau to douse you…"

The tall dark haired teen with them, reached around the man and placed a cap on the girl's head, covering her eyes. "You dropped that, cherie."

"I told you not to call me that!" she snapped, before relaxing slightly in the man's arms. As quickly as the storm come, it was gone.

The man set her down near the other teen and knelt in front of Draco. "May I take a look? She can hit pretty hard."

"You're telling me," Draco spat, but he allowed the man to look at his face.

"My name is Daniel Cole and these are my apprentices. The young lady that hit you is Rae Kelly, my goddaughter, and the young man is Beau Devereaux." He cast a glance at the two teens over his shoulder. Beau had not let go of the girl, but she was struggling to get away from him as they argued quietly. "I don't think anything is broken, young man. Just sore."

"Does she usually go around hitting strangers?" Harry asked, kneeling down beside them.

"Usually she behaves better than that, but at first glance this young man looks like someone she never wants to see again," he explained.

Draco sighed as he caught sight of the girl giving him yet another dirty look. He looked over the man's shoulder. "Can I change, Uncle Sev? Please? I really don't want to get hit again…"

"In a moment," he said, kneeling down as well. He pulled his wand and ran a quick diagnostic spell. "Can I not leave you two unattended for even an hour without you getting into some kind of trouble?"

"It wasn't his fault," Harry explained to him. "She just walked up and hit him."

"My apprentice has quite a temper…" Daniel explained.

"So does he," Draco whispered.

The remark earned him a dirty look from Severus and a light cuff on the back of the head. "You may change," he told the boy.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed, changing his features.

"He's a Metamorph?" Fred asked.

"Duomorph," Severus answered, standing and helping Draco to his feet. He brushed the dirt from his robes and turned to the other man. "I'm Severus Snape."

"Daniel Cole," he replied, shaking hands with the other wizard. "I believe we were supposed to meet in a couple hours."

"Indeed we were. These are my sons Harry and Draco and their friends Fred, George and Ronald Weasley," Severus said.

Daniel reintroduced his two apprentices. "I apologize again for my apprentice's behavior."

George stepped forward. "Professor, after she hit Draco the sky got dark and the wind started to blow, like it was about to rain but then it just went away."

Severus turned to Daniel once more. "Is Miss Kelly a weather witch?"

"She is," the man replied, looking over at the girl. She looked away, pretending to be bored with the conversation. "Though she does have a bit of trouble controlling it when she looses her temper…"

"Then perhaps private lessons in some of the mental disciplines would not be remiss while she is at Hogwarts," Severus said.

"Hogwarts!" Draco snapped. "She's going to Hogwarts?"

Severus gave him a look. "They both are. Mind your manners."

"But Uncle Sev…I don't want to worry about getting clouted every time I decide I don't want to look like a Weasley…" the boy protested, earning him dark looks from the Weasley boys.

"You look like your mother," the Potions Master replied. "Go with Fred and George to finish your shopping…"

"But…"

"Go!" Sighing, Draco followed Harry and the Weasleys down the street. Severus raked his fingers through his hair. "I apologize…again."

"I understand," Daniel told him. "They are teenagers."

--

A few hours later Harry, Draco, Severus and the three Americans were on the Hogwarts Express. Normally Severus would have Flooed straight to his quarters, but Albus had asked him to escort the two new students and their guardian to the school. During the next few days the two teens would be Sorted and would be tested on their magical knowledge to ensure their proper place in their classes.

"I work for American Magical Law Enforcement,' Daniel was explaining. "They often loan me out to the American military for special cases."

"He's a Captain in the AMLE," Rae said, resting her head against her godfather's shoulder. Daniel smiled affectionately down at her. It wasn't often that she acted like a normal girl her age. "The only person with a higher rank is the Director."

Daniel chuckled. "And we want the Director to keep his position for many years, don't we, little one?" She made a face at the endearment, but nodded. "The Director is my grandfather."

"Do you plan to go into the family business as well, Miss Kelly?" Severus asked.

"Cap and Gramps would like it if I would, but I wouldn't want to have to try and live up to their reputations," Rae answered. "I mean, Gramps has been the Director a long time and everyone says that he's the best we've ever had. And Cap is the youngest person to ever make Captain…he didn't just get it because Gramps is the Director. He's had to work really hard to get it."

"Uncle Sev's a Potions Master. One of the best in all of Europe !" Draco said proudly.

Severus gave him a look and then turned to Beau. "And what are your career plans, Mr. Devereax?"

"I've considered joining the AMLE, Professor Snape," the older teen answered. "But it was my mother's wish that I become a Healer as she was."

"Was?" Harry asked, joining the conversation for the first time.

The raven-haired teen nodded. "She was killed when I was ten along with two of my sisters and one of my brothers by a rogue dark wizard. That's how I met Cap. He was the lead investigator on the case."

"After that Beau became my apprentice," Daniel told them. "And my wife and I adopted him and his three remaining siblings. We were unable to have children of our own, so it worked out well for all parties."

"How does your wife feel about the long separation?" Severus asked him.

" Halle 's not too thrilled about it, but it does help that she has the little ones now to keep her company," Daniel answered. "Unfortunately, we've had many such separations since we married. The Director has promised that after this assignment I will be able to stay home for a while."

"Then I wish you a successful mission."

"Thank you, Snape. Will you tell us more about Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Indeed. Students at Hogwarts are sorted into one of four houses: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. They will attend classes with their House and the four Houses compete throughout the year for the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup. Professors can give or take points and assign detentions."

"Uncle Sev is Head of Slytherin House," Draco piped up.

"Which house do you belong to, Mr. Snape?" Daniel asked.

Draco and Harry both grinned. It was the first time that anyone had called either of them by their new last name. "I belong to Slytherin House, sir. Harry's a Gryffindor."

"I bet that adds a fair bit to the normal sibling rivalry," Daniel chuckled.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Severus told him.

"We're not that bad!" Harry protested.

Severus looked down at him. "Really? Then would you care to explain to me why your room changed colors every time you two were down in my quarters last year?"

"Sorry…" they both whispered.

He nodded. "I have changed the colors once more and I have also arranged things so that you will not be allowed to use your wands in your room."

"Uncle Sev!" Draco protested.

"That's not fair!" Harry added.

Severus gave them both a look which silenced them.

"Are you married, Professor?" Rae asked him.

"No, Miss Kelly…Harry and Draco are the sons of a dear friend of mine from childhood. I adopted them this past summer," the Potions Master answered.

Daniel looked over at Harry. "Harry Potter?" he asked quietly.

"Yes sir," Harry answered politely. "But it's Harry Snape now."

--

"Uncle Sev!" Draco yelled as he and Harry walked into their room later that evening.

"Yes dragon?" he asked, walking up behind him.

Draco turned to look up at Severus. "Blue and yellow? You charmed our room to be blue and yellow?"

The man nodded. "I did. I thought it was the perfect solution to the color issue."

"Blue and yellow?!"

"If you two can agree on colors, perhaps I'll change it for you again at Christmas," he told them, walking down the hall to his own room.

Harry snickered as he opened his trunk.

"It's not funny!" Draco snapped at him.

"Actually it is, 'Ri. Look at the colors…Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,"

"That just makes it even worse, Jamie!"

"You're just upset that Rae got Sorted into Slytherin."

"I am not! Oh…alright, maybe I am. But I don't want to worry about getting hit all the time just because I look like some guy she used to know! What did he do to her anyway?"

"Maybe you should ask her," Harry told him as he got ready for bed.

Draco sat on his bed and crossed his arms, clearly sulking. "Why did she have to be in Slytherin?"

"Maybe because that's where the Hat wanted her."

"Oh that's just a bunch of bull, Jamie, and you know it! You convinced the Hat to put you in Gryffindor."

Harry finished changing and pulled Draco's pajamas from his trunk and threw them at his brother. "I told the Hat that I didn't want to be in Slytherin, there is a big difference, 'Ri. I just didn't want to be around you any more than I had to."

"Well I don't want to be around her!"

"Then ask Uncle Sev if you can't get resorted," Harry said, loosing patience with his twin. He climbed into his bed.

"But I was in Slytherin first…" Draco replied, changing clothes.

"Oh stop being such a baby!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Can we go flying this morning, Uncle Sev?" Harry asked as the three made their way up to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. Thanks to Dreamless Sleep, Harry and Draco both slept through the night and all three woke the next morning feeling well rested for the first time in weeks.

"As long as you two promise not to try any stunts, I don't see why not," the man replied. "But if you try them…"

Harry sighed. "I know, I know…our brooms and our bums are yours…"

Chuckling, Severus ruffled the boy's ever messy hair. "Just behave, alright?"

"We will! Maybe Beau and Rae can go with us…"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. They will be taking some tests this morning to see where they stand to make sure that we put them in the right classes. But perhaps they might find some time before dinner."

"Yes sir," he replied, before heading over to the small table that had been set up for the four students.

Severus looked down at his other son who was still standing by his side. "Is something wrong, dragon?"

"Do I have to go over there, Uncle Sev? Can't I eat in your quarters?" the boy asked.

Sighing, Severus knelt down in front of him. "No, you my not eat in my quarters. Miss Kelly is a member of your House and one of your year mates. You will be seeing quite a bit of her, so you may as well get used to it now. I will give her the House rules lecture as soon as I can, however if she continues to give you problems, you know that you can come talk to me."

"She hit me for no reason!"

"And I'm sure that her guardian has already dealt with it. But remember our House rules…"

Draco sighed dramatically. "Present a united front."

"That's right," Severus said, pulling the boy into a hug. He would not have even attempted it had they not been out of sight of those in the Great Hall. "I'm proud of the way you handled it yesterday, dragon." Draco nodded and pulled away, walking into the Great Hall and joining the other three. Sighing, Severus stood and went to his seat.

He picked up his paper and swore loudly. "Of all the…that damn idiot!" he exclaimed and every head in the room turned toward him. Severus looked over at the headmaster. "Albus, I need to speak to you immediately," he said, getting up and leaving the room without waiting to see if the older man followed.

Once the headmaster had left the room, Harry darted over to the big table and grabbed the paper, bringing it back over to his seat so that they could see what had upset Severus so badly. There were two articles on the front page: one about Lucius Malfoy dying in Azkaban and the other about a murderer named Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban. When Draco saw the article about Lucius, he jumped up and ran from the room.

"What's wrong?" Beau asked, glancing over Harry's shoulder at the paper. Harry handed the paper to the older teen, who passed it on to Rae without even reading it.

Rae gave him a very pointed look, but quickly skimmed over the article about Lucius. "Lucius Malfoy…former Death Eater...imprisoned for using Unforgivable on Harry Potter and for kidnapping Orion Potter after birth…found dead in his cell in Azkaban. The baby believed to be Orion really Draco Malfoy died the same day that the Potter twins were born…Draco Malfoy really Orion Potter, now Orion Snape…" She looked up at Harry. "Draco…Orion…huh?"

Harry sighed. "His real name is Orion, but he's always gone by Draco, so it's kinda habit now. And Uncle Sev calls him dragon, which is what Draco means. I mean, my last name has changed too, but people will always consider me Harry Potter," he said with a shrug.

"I guess it was kinda a shock to find out that way that the man you thought was your father died," Beau said. "What does the other article say, Rae?"

"You need to learn how to read, you overgrown Rebel," the young witch snapped.

Harry looked up at him. "You don't know how to read?"

Beau shot the girl a look before turning to Harry. "No. I just couldn't seem to get the hang of it."

"What do you do about school?"

"I was in and out of school growing up, but I have a good memory. So anything we did in class I could remember. My teachers just thought I had trouble seeing. I'm going to have to learn how to read this year to take the OWLs. I'll have to find someone to teach me."

"I bet Uncle Sev will…or maybe my friend Hermione. She's brilliant!"

Beau chuckled. "I'll think about it. Rae…are you going to tell me what is in that article?"

She sighed. "I will, but when you learn how to read I'm going to make you read the paper to me every morning." She picked up the paper again and started to read. "Notorious mass murder Sirius Orion Black escaped from Azkaban…"

"Hey…" Harry interrupted her. "I think he was a friend of my mum and dad. My brother is named after him…"

"Are you going to let me read?" she asked sharply.

"Sorry…"

Making a face at him, she continued to read. "Black killed Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles…only found Pettigrew's finger…handed James and Lily Potter over to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…"

"Rae, I think you should stop reading," Beau said softly, looking down at Harry who had gone pale. After a moment he too got up and left the room.

--

Severus dropped into his usual chair into the headmaster's office. "Albus…why didn't Black get a trial?"

Albus sat behind his desk. "Black was the Secret-Keeper. He's the only one who could have handed them over to Voldemort. He was also found at the scene where he murdered Peter and all those muggles."

"That doesn't explain why he didn't get a trial. Didn't he claim that it wasn't him? What did you do to see if he was telling the truth?"

"Weren't you the one that said Sirius could…what was the phrase you used…ah yes, rot in hell?" Albus asked, giving Severus a look.

Severus sighed, he had known this wasn't going to be easy. "Look, I've never liked Black…I still don't like him. But I happen to think that he might be innocent and it's not right to let an innocent man serve time in Azkaban. I was planning to come talk to you this morning anyway, but then that idiot had to go and escape."

Albus folded his hands and looked at his Potions Master. "What evidence do you have, Severus?"

"No real evidence, but enough information to cast doubts…which will warrant an investigation. An investigation that should have happened twelve years ago."

"Well, let me hear this information."

"Pettigrew was an unregistered Animagus. So were Potter and Black. Pettigrew's form was a rat. I've read the report. When the Aurors got to the scene there were rats fleeing. He could have easily been one of them, considering that all they found of him was a finger. Not one of the dead muggles was that badly mutilated."

"Where did you get this information, Severus?"

Severus sighed deeply. "I spoke to Lupin yesterday. He gave me some of it. The rest I got from the Auror reports after the incident."

"Why are you doing this now?"

"For two reasons…first and most importantly, because Lily asked me to, in a dream."

"You still love her," Albus said simply.

"I never stopped, old man, and you know it," snapped Severus.

Albus nodded. "And your other reason?"

"Black is the godfather that James and Lily chose for their sons. Regardless of my feelings towards him, if he is innocent then he shouldn't be sitting in Azkaban."

"I'll see what I can do, Severus, but I'm afraid that some things can't be done until he in apprehended."

Severus stood, something suddenly clicking in his mind. "Albus…please tell me that you didn't ask the court not to give him a trial so that he wouldn't be able to take Harry and the boy would have to go to the Dursleys. Tell me you didn't subject that boy to all those years of neglect and abuse when he could have been loved and happy." When Albus didn't answer, Severus glared at him. "You meddling old fool! How many lives have you interfered with? How many lives have you ruined with your _plans_?" He turned and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going, Severus?"

"To find my sons. And you better keep your plans far away from me and my sons or I'll take them and you'll never find any of us." With that he stormed from the office, slamming the door. He could sense that something had distressed both of his sons while he was talking with Albus. Now he just needed to find them and find out what was distressing them so greatly. Had they seen the article in the paper about Black? Had it been something else?

He pulled the mirror from his pocket and tried to decide which son to find first. Or were they together? Harry was could sense when Draco was upset, but his dragon had gotten fairly good at Occlumency and was probably shielding his emotions from his brother. Draco had already been upset about something this morning so it was probably best that he speak to him first. He called the boy's name and after a moment his face appeared in the mirror. "Where are you, dragon?" he asked gently.

"In the common room," Draco answered, sniffling.

"I'll be there in a moment," Severus told him, before heading toward the Slytherin common room. When he got there, he found Draco curled up on one of the sofas, hugging his knees. The boy was wiping his eyes on his robe. Severus sat beside him. "You saw the _Prophet_…"

Draco nodded. "Yeah…I shouldn't be crying."

He reached over and started rubbing the boy's back gently. "It's alright to cry sometimes, dragon. I do."

"You do?" he asked.

"I cried when my mother died…and I cried when Lily died. My father was the Dursleys and Lucius combined, and even in spite of everything that he did, I cried when he died too. He was my father and even though he hated me because of my magic, I still loved him. I tried very hard to please him and to get him to love me. James had a wonderful relationship with his father. It was very much like what we've always had, Dragon. I was very jealous of James and I wanted that so badly with my father. When he died, I cried because we would never have that chance anymore.

"Even though Lucius wasn't your real father, you thought he was…and you loved him, didn't you?"

Draco nodded silently.

"Then go ahead and mourn him, little dragon. There's nothing wrong with that." Draco leaned against the man's side and Severus put his arm around him, holding him close.

Severus left Draco in his quarters a short time later, reading a book, and went in search of his other son. He found Harry in the Owlery, stroking his snowy white owl. He walked up behind the boy and rested his hands on his shoulders. "What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry sighed deeply. "We read the paper after you left. He was their friend! They even named one of their sons after him…and he…he…he turned them over to Voldemort! How could he do something like that?!"

He gently turned the boy around to face him. "The _Prophet_ doesn't always print the truth, Phoenix . Sometimes it prints what will sell papers. The truth is…the truth is that I don't think Black handed your parents over to the Dark Lord. James and Black were like brothers." He reached up and wiped away the lone tear falling down Harry's cheek with his thumb. "Black and I hated each other in school. I still hate the man…but James named him your godfather, Harry, and Black was thrilled. He adored you and would have done nothing to harm you or your parents."

Harry stepped forward and buried his face in Severus' robes, wrapping his arms around the man's waist. Severus held the boy close, giving him the comfort that he so obviously needed. That Draco had needed half an hour before. Holding the boy with one arm, Severus ran his free hand through the boy's mop of unruly hair. It was a gesture that his mother had often used to comfort him when he was little and now he used it to comfort his sons. If only his mother could see him now.

--

Severus sat in the stands at the Quidditch pitch, watching as his sons chased a practice snitch. They had both been quiet and withdrawn for nearly two days and he had finally hauled them out here and practically ordered them to get on their brooms. Normally it wouldn't have been a problem to get them on their brooms, but Draco was showing signs of being mildly depressed and Harry hadn't wanted to fly without his brother.

School would be starting in a few days and he hoped that this would help get the boys out of the funk that they had been into the last couple days. Dealing with two moody teenagers was not going to help his patience in the classroom at all. And Albus was being his usual difficult self about Black and Pettigrew and more than once in the last two days of arguments with the old man, Severus' hand had itched to use an Unforgivable. Sure there had been a time when it would have been second nature to cast an Unforgivable, but he was a changed man. He had given that up after he had unwittingly given the prophecy about Lily's son to the Dark Lord.

Severus was pleased when he saw the two new students walk onto the pitch, brooms tucked under their arms. He had been watching them since he had met them and was pleased to find that they were general well-behaved and agreeable teenagers. Though he was a bit concerned that the auburn-haired, third year Slytherin would end up giving the Weasley twins a run for their money. From what Daniel had told him, the girl had a wide mischievous streak. He had a feeling that Beau would end up being a good friend to his sons. Over the last couple days he had noticed that the tall, muscular young man tended to treat his sons like one would treat a favorite younger brother. From what he had seen, the Hufflepuff possessed all the values that the Founder of his House had looked for in her students. Yes, these two new students would do well here.

Daniel Cole sat beside him and handed him a bottle of butterbeer. Out on the pitch, his two apprentices joined his sons in the air and the four began to talk about something.

"When do you leave?" Severus asked the man he was quickly coming to consider a friend. That in and of itself was a small miracle, because he hadn't had anyone he could truly consider a friend since his Hogwarts days.

"Day after tomorrow," the man answered. " Halle 's trying to arrange an international portkey so that she and the other three can see me before I leave…and to give Beau's siblings a chance to say one more goodbye before the term starts. They are quite attached their brother."

Severus nodded. "I wish you well on your assignment…and I'll keep a close eye on your apprentices there."

"I'd appreciate it, Severus."

--

On September first, Severus took the four students to Platform 9 and ¾ via portkey so that they could ride the train with the rest of the students. Severus introduced the two new students to others in their year and house and then settled them both along with his sons on the train, before Apparating back to Hogwarts to await the Opening Feast. He hoped that being around their friends again would improve the mood of his sons.

Harry found Ron and Hermione alone except for a man in the corner that was sleeping, with the collar of his coat pulled up to cover his face. "Hey guys."

"Hallo, Harry," Ron said. "I was just telling Hermione about the girl that hit Malfoy. It was bloody brilliant, 'Mione! Wasn't it, Harry?"

"Ron!" Hermione fussed. "Draco is Harry's brother, remember? I'm sure he didn't think he brother getting hit was _brilliant_."

Ron's blushed slightly. "Sorry, Harry. I forgot for a minute."

"It's alright, Ron," Harry said, settling in across from them.

"Have they been Sorted yet? Or will they be Sorted with the first years tonight?" Hermione asked.

"They got Sorted the other day. Rae's in our year and is a Slytherin. Beau is a fifth year Hufflepuff."

"Do they play Quidditch?" Ron questioned.

"For fun," Harry replied. "Neither of them really wants to be on a House team, though Beau is a great beater! Oh, 'Mione…Beau has trouble reading. I told him that you could help him out. Can you?"

Hermione sighed softly. "I'll do what I can, but I'm taking extra classes this year, so I'm not sure if I can manage it."

"Just try, 'Mione."

"Did you read about Sirius Black in the _Prophet?_" Harry asked them a little later that day.

"I did, mate," Ron replied.

Hermione nodded. "I wonder what the Ministry is doing to catch him."

"Uncle Sev thinks he may be innocent," Harry told them.

_I wish you could hear this, Padfoot_, Remus thought as he caught the conversation between naps. Even with the Wolfsbane, the full moon still worked a number of him, though the potion did help.

Ron and Hermione sat up at Harry's comment. "Why?" they asked him.

Harry closed the door and then glanced at the sleeping man before he answered them. "He said that Sirius Black and my dad were best friends…almost brothers. Sirius Black is my godfather and Uncle Sev said that he loved me very much and wouldn't have done anything to hurt me."

"Who does he think it is?" Hermione asked.

"He didn't tell me, but he's got Dumbledore looking into it."

That was the last Remus Lupin heard as he dozed off again. When he woke again, Ron and Hermione were asking Harry about living with the Potions Master.

"It's great. He's not too strict, as long as we stay out of trouble. We each have our own rooms as his house, but we have to share a room in his quarters at school. My side of the room is Gryffindor and his side is Slytherin. Uncle Sev got a little mad at us because we kept using color change charms to change the color of the each others things," Harry told them.

"What did he do?" Ron asked.

Harry laughed. "He did something so that we can't do magic in there anymore…and then he used his own color change charms. Everything is blue and yellow!"

Remus had to fight to keep from laughing. _Prongs…I told you that he would have made a great Marauder! _

Just then the train stopped and everything grew dark and cold.

"I wonder if she got mad again," Ron joked.

Remus sat up slowly, trying to listen. There was only one thing he knew that could do this: Dementors. The door to the compartment slid open and a black, hooded figure glided in, its bony hand reaching for Harry. Remus cursed himself for not keeping his wand handy as he fumbled to pull it from his pocket. He knew better! Harry slid to the floor as Remus pointed his wand at the Dementor. "Expecto Patronum!" A silvery light burst from his wand and took the form of a large wolf. It drove the dementor from the compartment. "Stay with Harry," he told Ron and Hermione as he followed it to drive it from the train completely, as well as check on the rest of the train.

Thankfully, the Dementors had only really bothered a handful of other students, and none so badly as Harry, though Draco did look ghostly pale. After getting the train moving again and encouraging the affected students to eat some chocolate off the lunch trolley, he returned to the compartment where he had left Harry, Ron and Hermione. He retrieved some chocolate from his own personal stash and knelt beside Harry as the boy started to wake up. "Here, Harry. Eat this. It will help."

"Thank you," the boy whispered, nibbling on a corner of the bar of chocolate from Honeydukes.

Remus cast another Patronus charm and sent it on to Hogwarts to deliver a message to Severus about the Dementors. "You probably don't remember me, Harry, but I was a friend of your parents," he told the boy, trying to take his mind from the dementors. "I'm Remus Lupin and I'll be teaching Defense at Hogwarts this year."

Harry looked up at the man, taking in the kind eyes, sandy hair and scars on the man's face. "'Ri's named after you."

"Ri? Oh yes, your brother was named after me as well as Sirius Black."

"Is he alright?" Harry asked suddenly. _'Ri…'_

'_Yeah,'_ came the weak reply through their bond.

'_Are you alright?'_

'_Just a little shaky. You?'_

'_I heard someone screaming and then passed out.' _Harry told his brother.

"They're twin-talking," Ron explained to Remus as the man helped Harry back onto the seat.

"You say it like it's a bad thing, Ron," Hermione said. "I'm glad that Harry finally has a family."

"I didn't say that I wasn't glad that he had a family."

The door to the compartment opened and Draco stepped inside. "Must you two argue all the time?" he asked.

"Just ignore them, 'Ri," Harry told him. "I do it sometimes."

Draco sat next to his twin as Lupin handed him another piece of chocolate. "You still look pale," Lupin said. He turned and cast another Patronus, whispering something before the silvery creature turned and bolted down the hall outside the compartment.

"What was that, Professor?" Draco asked him.

Lupin sat down facing the boys as a now quiet Ron and Hermione sat down as well. "That is a Patronus, Draco. A Patronus is a kind of positive force, and for the wizard who can conjure one, it works something like a shield, with the Dementor feeding on it, rather than him. They can also be used to send messages. The one I just sent was a message for Severus."

"Why did you send Uncle Sev a message?"

"I thought he should know and might want to meet the two of you at the station."

"We're not babies!" the boy protested.

"I know, Draco, and I'm not saying that you are. But the Dementors caused Harry to pass out and you still look like you might pass out. It's best that he checks you both over."

The two boys sighed, making faces.

--

Severus was indeed waiting for them on the platform when they pulled into the Hogsmeade station. Not caring that there were other students around, he pulled both boys into his arms. "Are you two alright?" he asked. Both boys nodded against his chest. He looked over at Remus. "Th…Thank you, Lupin."

"You're welcome, Severus," Lupin said, slinging his coat over his shoulder and following the students toward the carriages.

Once the station had cleared out, Severus knelt in front of the two boys. "Tell me what happened."

"Harry passed out," Draco said, trying to keep the attention away from him.

Severus looked at Harry. "What did you see? What did you hear?"

Harry sighed deeply and looked down at his trainers. "I heard a woman screaming my name…and then I saw a green flash of light."

"Oh Merlin! You saw that?!" When Harry nodded, the Potions Master pulled the boy into his arms once more in a tight hug. "Harry, I'm so sorry, son."

Harry looked over at his brother. "What about you?"

Draco shrugged. "Just the last beating he gave me."

Severus pulled his other son into a hug as well. "You are both safe. I won't let anything hurt either of you again."

**AN: Some of Remus Lupin's words about the Patronus are a direct quote.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Sorting complete and the Opening Feast eaten, Severus motioned for Harry and Draco to hang back. Most of his House knew the two boys, but he wanted to introduce them formally as his sons. He led his sons down to the dungeons after giving all his students time to arrive in the dormitory.

"Look sharp there," one of the seventh year prefects called out when they walked into the common room. "Show some respect for your Head of House."

Harry watched from Severus' side as the Slytherins stopped what they were doing and formed seven neat lines in front of them, the first years looking slightly confused, but following the lead of the older students.

_'Purebloods love tradition,' _Draco told him through their bond. _'Some of the traditions we keep in Slytherin date back to Salazaar himself.'_

Severus nodded at the prefect and stepped forward to address his students. "I am Professor Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House and Potions Master. To my returning students, welcome back. To the new students, welcome to Hogwarts.

"For those of you who have not yet heard, over the summer I adopted Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. They are the twin sons of James and Lily Potter and were separated at birth. If you do anything to harm either one of them, no matter how minor, you will suffer my wrath."

_'He's kinda scary when he's like this,' _Harry said to his brother.

_'He has to be. The House of Slytherin has a bad reputation and he's been trying to change that since he took over as Head. He demands a lot of us, but he also rewards those who do well.'_

"You will find a complete list of the Slytherin House Rules in your dorms as well as curfew times for your year. Curfews are not a suggestion. Proper sleep ensures that you all stay healthy.

"The first and most important rule of Slytherin is to always present a united front. I don't care what petty squabbles you might have with another Slytherin, when you walk out that door they are to be left behind. Outside of these rooms we are all on the same side.

"Many people believe that because we are Slytherin, that we are dark or evil. Any student caught proving that reputation true will be dealt with most severely.

"If you have trouble in any of your classes, I expect you to come to me. I will arrange for an older student to tutor you. Your parents expect you to make good grades and I expect that as well.

"When you lose points for Slytherin, your name appears on the parchment on the wall there along with the number of points lost. If you lose points, you will be considered fair game for twenty-four hours. Only the approved list of jinxes and hexes will be tolerated. My advice to you: Do nothing to lose points for your House.

"Should another teacher give you a detention, you will serve one with me as well…perhaps more than one depending on the severity of the crime.

"If you have a problem with another Slytherin, first try to solve it yourselves: without wands or fists. Should your first attempt be unsuccessful, then you are to come to me and I will solve the matter. You will respect myself and all members of the staff here at Hogwarts at all times. Any disrespect will not be tolerated and will result in a loss of points.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," he said, turning and striding from the room, his robes billowing behind him. Harry and Draco exchanged a look, before Harry hurried after him.

--

After and making sure that his students were settling in and walking Harry back to Gryffindor tower, Severus headed up to the Defense classroom and Remus Lupin's office. "Do you have something stiff to drink?" he asked the man after being granted entrance to his office.

Remus nodded and moved over to one of his trunks, pulling out a bottle of firewhiskey and conjuring two glasses. "I wasn't aware that you drank, Severus."

"Only on occasion…and tonight I need something stronger than butterbeer."

"Harry said that you talked to Albus," Remus said as he poured two glasses of firewhiskey. "What did he say?"

Severus lowered himself into one of the two chairs in front of the fireplace and accepted the glass. "He questioned my motives, mostly. But it's what he didn't say that bothers me."

"What are your motives, Severus? I know that you and Sirius didn't exactly get along."

"Why don't you just go ahead and say it, Lupin. Black and I hated each other. And I know that I said he could rot in hell after he was arrested, but that was before…all I know now is that he didn't receive a trial and he should have. I spent some time in Azkaban too, remember. No innocent man should have to do that."

Remus nodded. "That's good enough for me, I guess. So what exactly is it that Albus didn't say?"

He drained his glass. "That old fool…didn't even bother to find out if Black was innocent or not. All he was concerned about were his _plans_! He had Black sent to Azkaban without a trial so that he could place Harry with the Dursleys because of the damn blood wards. Harry slept in a cupboard! That was his room until he got his Hogwarts letter…and do you know what Harry told me? That his first letter was addressed to: Harry Potter, Cupboard under the Stairs! Albus knew, Lupin! He knew and let Harry stay there. Then he tried to convince me not to tell Harry and Draco the truth once I found out the truth about them. I did it anyway. Black may not be the most mature person, but at least he would have loved Harry…unlike the Dursleys who abused him."

"Abused him?"

"I've already told you about the cupboard. When Draco and I went to get him, they had him locked in a room. There were five padlocks on that door, bars on the window and they had cut a cat flap in the door. He had welts on his back and legs, some of which had actually broken the skin."

Remus sighed deeply. "Poor little Pronglet."

Severus looked over at the man. "Which of you idiots came up with that asinine moniker?"

"Sirius, actually. I think Lily hated it."

"That's even worse than the idiotic names you called yourselves back when we were students."

Remus refilled Severus' glass. "Since you know the truth about them, I may as well tell you all of it. I told you that Peter's Animagus form was a rat…James was a stag and Sirius was a big mutt. That is where our nicknames came from. Peter was Wormtail, Sirius was Padfoot and James was Prongs."

"And you were Moony. Did any of you realize how easily someone could have figured out _your_ secret? I didn't realize it until years later, but you four idiots were discussing it after our Defense OWL. If I heard you, so could any number of people…and that was even before that little incident at the Shrieking Shack."

"Severus, I'm so sorry about that…"

"It wasn't your fault, Lupin. And once I calmed down I realized that. However, I do blame that idiot Black. It was his fault. And if Potter hadn't come after me, there is no telling what would have happened."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Lily overhead James tearing into Sirius and demanded to know what had happened. She didn't speak to Sirius for nearly a month."

Severus sighed. "Lily sure could hold a grudge."

"But she was a fine woman."

"Indeed she was." He was quiet for a moment. "Thank you for taking care of my sons."

"You're welcome, Severus. But, I hope you know that I would do anything for those two boys. They are all that is left of James and Lily."

He nodded, staring into the fire once more. "They…they mentioned your Patronus. And they would like to learn the charm themselves. I know it's not something that we teach in the Defense curriculum, but I think it might be useful for them. I could teach them; however, I…I thought you might like to spend some time with them."

"I would. Thank you."

--

Hermione was alone in the library when a shadow fell over her, blocking her light. She looked up to see one of the older students, a Hufflepuff, standing in front of her.

"Are you Mademoiselle Granger?" he asked with a faint French accent.

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped. She clamped her hand over her mouth and nodded, her cheeks turning a light pink. After a moment she moved her hand. "I am."

Smiling, he sat across from her. "I'm Beau Devereaux. I think Harry spoke to you about me."

"He did," she replied. "He said that you couldn't read."

"That's right. I've tried, but my schooling has been a bit hit and miss. Can you help me? I have to be able to read in time to take my OWLs."

She nodded. "I think we can manage that, but it will take a lot of work.

"I'm not afraid of hard work, Miss Granger.

"Good. We'll get started on Saturday."

He started to get up, but stopped. "Might I ask a favor of you?"

"What is it, Devereaux?"

"Could you read this to me?" he asked, pulling a letter from his pocket. "It's from my family. Normally I would ask Rae to read it to me, but she's got a meeting with Professor Snape."

"Are you sure you want me to read something so personal?"

"Please."

She nodded and took the letter, carefully opening it.

_Dear Beau,_

_We all missed you lots, so Aunt Halle said that we could write you a letter. She's going to write it over for us so that all the spelling is right._

_Johnny got in trouble at school. Aunt Halle says it's because you and The Captain are both gone and he's the only man in the house. Johnny got in trouble for fighting. He says that you don't need to know about him getting into trouble at school, because Aunt Halle already punished him for it._

_Georgia is trying to convince Aunt Halle to get a dog, but Ana wants to get a kitten. Aunt Halle said that we aren't getting anything because The Captain doesn't want any pets. We think she's just making that up._

_We need to go now because Aunt Halle is calling us for dinner and she said we had to finish before dinner if we wanted you to get this letter at breakfast tomorrow._

_We love you!_

_Georgia, Johnny and Ana_

_P.S. Are you coming home for Christmas?_

Hermione looked up at Beau. "They sound cute."

"They are little monsters," he said with a laugh. "And I miss them terribly."

"Are you going to be able to go home for Christmas?"

"No. Cap doesn't want Rae and I traveling that far alone, but he's arranged for someone to take us home for the summer."

"I'm sorry," she said, surprising herself by reaching across the table and giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you," he replied, taking his letter and standing. "Shall I meet you here on Saturday?"

--

Severus sat beside Harry in the infirmary, ignoring all of the Gryffindor Quidditch team (minus Wood), Ron, Hermione, Beau, Rae and Cedric Diggory as they discussed what had happened on the Quidditch pitch. He had felt his heart stop when he realized that it was Harry freefalling toward the ground. Thankfully Albus had reacted quick enough to slow the boy's fall.

This was the second time the Dementors had gone after a student, Harry both times, and still Albus refused to stand up to Fudge and tell him to call off the creatures.

Diggory had caught the snitch just seconds before he realized that Harry had fallen from his broom and was now trying to convince the Gryffindor team to accept a rematch, but the Gryffindors were refusing saying that Harry wouldn't want that. They were right; Harry wouldn't want a rematch on his account.

"When is he going to wake up?" Draco asked, leaning against the man's side. Times like this, he tended to act somewhat younger and clingy.

He moved so that he could put his arm around the boy. "Soon, Dragon. And he'll be fine."

"He's going to be upset about his broom…"

"I know, but I'll get him a new one."

"A Firebolt?" the boy asked, hope shining in his eyes. A Firebolt was the top of the line racing broom and both boys wanted one, though neither of them had asked for one.

Severus was quite proud of the fact that Draco wasn't asking for the Firebolt for himself, but for his brother who's Nimbus had been destroyed when it had blown into the Whomping Willow after Harry had fallen. "I wish I could get him a Firebolt, Draco, but I just can't afford one. It costs about what I make in a year."

"What about using my vault?"

"Absolutely not! Narcissa agreed to let you keep the vault that Lucius had given you, but I will not allow you to touch it until you come of age. The same thing goes for the Potter vault. Once the two of you become of age, if you want to spend your money on something as frivolous as a racing broom, then you may."

Draco sighed dramatically. "Alright…spoil sport."

Severus gave the boy a look. "That is enough."

"Yes sir."

Harry stirred and started to sit but Severus placed a hand on his shoulder. "Easy…" He grabbed a couple more pillows and used them to prop Harry up. Then he handed the boy his glasses.

"Who won?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Boys!"

"We did, Harry," Cedric said, moving over to Harry's side. "But it wasn't a fair victory. Those Dementors shouldn't have been there at all…I tried to convince your team to take a rematch."

"No rematch," Harry told him.

"How will we ever find out who is the better seeker? You've been a seeker for three years and something always happens."

Harry laughed and then winced, holding his ribs. "You still have two years left, Diggory. There's time."

The Hufflepuff nodded. "Alright Harry. Until next year."

Ron stepped over to them next; Harry's destroyed broom wrapped up in a blanket in his arms. "Harry…your broom fell into the Whomping Willow…"

"Let me see," Harry said, sitting up. Ron lay what was left of the broom on Harry's lap. "My broom…"

"I'll get you another one, Phoenix . We'll go to Diagon Alley next weekend," Severus told him. When Harry nodded, he reached out and stroked the boy's hair. He sent all but Draco from the room before turning back to Harry. "Get some rest, son."

Harry nodded again and curled up on his side, closing his eyes.

Once he was asleep, Severus looked down at Draco. "I'll walk you back now, Dragon."

The boy looked up at him, morphing his appearance from the 'Malfoy' looks that he normally wore into his true appearance. "Can't I stay?"

Severus sighed when he saw Lily's eyes staring up at him in an expression he had seen often on the young boy's face over the years. "Are you trying to manipulate me, Orion Snape?" he asked with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Is it working?" the boy asked with a slight smirk.

The Potions Master bit back a chuckle. "It is not."

"Then I'm just being Slytherin, Uncle Sev," Draco stated. "You're going to stay all night, so why can't I? Tomorrow is Sunday, so we don't have classes…"

He sighed. "Oh, alright…you can stay."

"Thanks," he replied, before moving around to the other side of the bed and stretching out beside his brother.

Shaking his head, Severus used to wand to make the bed a little wider so that they could both be comfortable.

--

An hour after sunrise the next morning found Severus sitting in the chair he usually occupied when one or both of his boys were in the Infirmary. He was really beginning to hate that chair. When Remus Lupin limped in, he looked up. "Did you take the Wolfsbane last night?"

Lupin nodded and sat on a nearby bed. "Yes. I always take it, Severus. But some months are worse than others. Last night was one of the bad ones."

Severus stood and began casting diagnostic spells. At one time he had considered studying healing as well as potions, but in the end he had decided to go for his Potions Mastery. Perhaps it wasn't too late to go back. If nothing else, it would aid his research for new potions. "Did you walk all the way back from the Shrieking Shack on that ankle?"

"How else was I supposed to get back?"

"Send your damn Patronus and get someone to help you. You've fractured it," he told the man, summoning a vial of bone mender.

Remus shrugged as he took the potion. "It's not the worst injury I've had." Severus shook his head as he healed the other minor cuts and bruises on the man. "How is Harry doing?" Remus asked him. "I'm sorry that I couldn't stop by and see him last night."

"If he knew the truth about your…problem, I'm sure he'd understand. He was awake for a short time yesterday evening and then again early this morning. Physically, he's mending. Poppy just wanted to keep him overnight and Draco wanted to stay too."

"Did he tell you what he hears when the Dementors attack him?"

"He told him that it was just someone screaming…"

Remus sighed deeply and eased back onto the bed, exhausted. "Severus, I think he's hearing Voldemort kill Lily."

Severus swore and sank back into his chair. "Why didn't he say something?"

"I don't think he realizes it. I asked him about it and he told me that he hears a woman screaming and then there is a flash of green light. You and I know what that green light is, but he doesn't. When else would he have seen that particular curse?"

"He was just a baby…"

"But the memory is still there, hidden. Dementors feed on your worst memories and I hope he doesn't have any memories worse than that."

Severus raked his fingers through his hair. "You need to teach him the Patronus…or I do. But the longer he goes not knowing…"

"Severus, he's thirteen. You said yourself that charm is not even in the curriculum at Hogwarts."

"Even if he can just manage a Patronus shield, it's better than nothing."

"You're right. Give me a few days to recover and then I'll start trying to teach him."

Severus fell silent, pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing his temples in an effort to relieve the headache that he had been nursing since the Quidditch game the afternoon before. "Harry and I talked for a few minutes this morning when he woke up. He said…said that he thought he saw a Grim in the stands during the game, but then it was gone. It was just before the Dementors swarmed the pitch."

"You're letting him take Divination?" Remus asked.

"I let them make the decision themselves, but I did discourage Divination. He said that it was there for a minute and then gone again. I used just a touch of Legilimency on him and saw it. What he saw was a big, ugly mutt."

"A big, ugly…Sirius…"

"Would he be dumb enough to come here? The paper did say that he had been heard say 'He's at Hogwarts' in the days before he escaped."

"But they say that he's out to kill Harry. Sirius loved Harry like his own son. We both did. He wouldn't hurt him."

"What about Pettigrew? Could Black somehow have found out where he is? Think about it, what better place to hide then a place that you are familiar with and where a rat wouldn't too out of place."

"Peter would be able to hide here. We all knew this place like the back of our hands." Remus grew silent for a moment. "That's it, Severus. The map…I wonder if Filch still has it."

"Map? What map, Lupin? And what does Filch have to do with anything?"

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I always thought that you would have made a good Marauder if you and James and Sirius hadn't started out on the wrong foot. What you did to the boys' room in your quarters just proves it to me even more."

"How did you find out about that?"

"Harry told his friends on the train. I just happened to hear it between naps."

Severus nodded. "Alright. So what is this about a map?"

"Right. The Marauders created a map of Hogwarts. We called it the Marauders' Map. There was a pass-phrase to turn it on and another to wipe it clean. Otherwise it just looked like a blank piece of parchment. When active the map would show every person in Hogwarts and where they were and what they were doing. It was quite a piece of magic that. Filch confiscated it at the end of Sixth year. But by that point we didn't need it really. We knew all the secret passages in and out of Hogwarts. And it couldn't be fooled; even with an Invisibility Cloak or in Animagus form…we tested that."

"If Filch doesn't have it then I know two red-headed Gryffindors who do…or could at least find it for us if we put a bug in their ears."

"Ah…the Weasley twins. I've heard a good bit about them from some of the other teachers. And the students as well. I can blend into the shadows almost as well as you can, Severus."

"It's all those years of hiding behind Potter and Black." There was no malice in the tone and Remus smiled wearily at the Potions Master. Severus shook his head. "Go to sleep, Lupin. I'll talk to the Weasley twins when my boys wake up."

--

Severus sat in his office a few hours later looking across his desk at the Weasley twins. "Gentlemen, I have a question for you about a certain object and I would like an honest answer. Do you have in your possession something called 'The Marauders' Map'?"

Fred and George exchanged a look before they turned back to him. "What if we do?" Fred asked him, a sly look on his face.

"I don't care how it ended up in your possession or how you've used it, but I do need to use it. I will even return it once I finish with it. Gentlemen, it's important, or I wouldn't ask," he replied.

George sighed. "Do we have to show you how to activate it?"

"No. You don't."

"I'll be right back then," Fred told him, getting up and leaving the room. By the time that he rejoined them half an hour later with a piece of parchment, Remus Lupin had joined them as well. "It's already active, sir," He spread the parchment out on the desk and the four bent over it.

"The map shows everyone in Hogwarts," George explained. "Where they are, what they are doing, every minute of every day."

Neither of the adults bothered letting the two students know that one of them was in fact one of the creators of the map.

"What are we looking for?" Fred asked.

"We are looking for Peter Pettigrew or Sirius Black," Lupin told them, his eyes scanning the map.

George looked at the two adults. "Isn't he dead? Didn't the _Prophet_ say that Sirius Black killed him all those years ago? All that was left was his finger."

Severus paused in his own search of the parchment and looked at the two red heads. "We have reason to believe that Pettigrew is in fact alive and probably hiding in his Animagus rat form."

"Animagus? Rat? Missing finger…" Fred started, turning to stare at his brother.

George looked at him as well, some form of unspoken communication passing between them. "Scabbers."

"What is that, George?" Lupin asked, looking up as well.

"Ron has a pet rat that's been with us practically forever. Almost twelve years, I think. Scabbers was Percy's rat first. Scabbers is missing what would be a finger on his left hand if he were human. You don't think…"

"Lupin, could you recognize Pettigrew if you saw him in rat form?"

"Yes, Severus," Lupin answered. "The same as I would recognize Padfoot or Prongs."

The two boys glanced at each other and then at the quiet Defense professor. "Padfoot? Prongs? As in the Padfoot and Prongs that helped create the Map?" Fred asked.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Gentlemen, let me introduce you to Moony. Wonderful…introductions over. Now, can we please get back to the business of finding this rat."


	4. Chapter 4

Severus scanned the map looking for two names, cursing when he couldn't find either of them. He slammed his fist down on his desk.

Remus turned to the twins. "Find a cage for the rat and bring it to one of us. We'll charm it to be unbreakable. Then next time you see Scabbers, stick him in the cage and bring him to one of us."

The twins nodded.

"Do NOT try to deal with him on your own!" Severus snapped at them. "You stick that filthy rat in the cage and nothing else. Is that understood, gentlemen?"

"Yes, sir," they replied.

"See that you don't disappoint me," he told them.

"Mischief managed," Remus said, tapping the parchment on the desk with his wand and the parchment went blank.

Severus looked over at him. "Mischief managed? Which one of you came up with that?"

"Sirius came up with both pass-phrases. James mapped the castle and I charmed the parchment."

"What did Pettigrew do?"

"He was the lookout."

"How did Potter managed to map the castle?"

Fred and George looked back and forth between the two men, eager to learn more about their heros: the Marauders.

"James had a photographic memory."

"So he trapsed all over the castle using that blasted Invisibility cloak of his."

"We were young and rather stupid."

Severus looked over at the twins. "Didn't we give you two a job to do?"

"Yes sir," George said, though he made no move to leave.

"Then go do it!" he snapped. "You can listen to Professor Lupin all you want later."

The Weasley twins hurried from the room.

Remus looked over at the Potions Master. "Why don't you go check on Harry and stop snapping at the other students."

"I'll snap at whoever I want, Lupin!"

Remus sighed and sat in one of the chairs. "Calm down, Severus. Sit and tell me about the boys. The last thing either one of them needs is for you to take your anger out on them."

Severus glared at him for a moment longer before dropping into his chair. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything you are willing to tell me. I haven't seen Harry in twelve years...and I don't know Orion at all. Or does he wish to be called Draco still?"

"He prefers Draco," Severus answered with a small sigh. "He said that its the only name he's known. Legally though, his name is Orion John."

Remus smiled slightly. At times he forgot that James and Lily had given their second son his middle name, saying that they considered him their sons' unofficial godfather since the Ministry wouldn't allow them to do it legally. "Snape?"

Severus nodded. "They took my last name. It was a blood adoption, but I gave them a choice about taking my name."

"That was a good idea, Severus. How do they feel about it?"

"They were thrilled about the idea. And I must say that I'm quite happy as well," he admitted quietly. "I just...I hopt that they don't start testing me as children in this situation are want to do."

"I'm sure it won't be all that bad. They both seem to be very well behaved from what I've seen of them in class, though Draco..."

"What has he done now?"

"Nothing serious, but he does tend to act like he's better than the rest of the students."

"As befitting a Malfoy," Severus sighed. "I worry about him Lupin."

"Call me Remus. Merlin knows we've known each other long enough. Why are you so worried?"

Severus couldn't help but quietly admit to himself that it was nice to be able to share his concerns with an adult who wasn't a manipulative old fool. "Most of the time he still acts like the pureblood aristocrat that Lucius trained him to be, but then sometimes I see the son that I know that Lily would have raised. I don't want to say that he has a split personality, but its more like two very different sides to his personality. He's Draco, but he's also Orion. Draco is very much like Lucius raised him. Orion on the other hand is sensitive and caring and even affectionate."

"Like Lily."

"Very much so. Harry is a lot like her too."

"They both have her eyes."

Severus nodded. "They do. You've seen Draco morph...he tried to manipulate me last night by looking like Lily."

"Did it work?" Remus asked with a chuckle.

"I was already planning to let him stay in the Infirmary with Harry last night."

The two satin silence for a few minutes before Remus spoke again. "Severus, I hate to bring this up, but have you considered how Sirius is going to react to your adopting the boys?"

Severus sighed. "I really don't care...Remus. Those boys are mine now."

"He'll likely fight you for them."

"Let him! The boys don't know him. They've been with me for more than a year...long before the adoption was finalized. I've loved them, cared for them and healed them."

"And Sirius would have taken Harry years ago when James and Lily were killed. I would have too if the Ministry would have allowed it."

"I know...and quite honestly, I would be fine with you taking them. You are at least mature enough to know when to discipline them...and believe me, they need consistent, loving discipline."

"Are they that bad?"

"At times its like dueling with Potter and Black all over again. The first summer I had them I took their brooms away. I left them at home for a day and they picked the lock on the closet and went flying in a Muggle neighborhood!"

"That does sound like James and Sirius...only they were older and had that flying motorcycle."

"Those two better not even consider something so stupid!"

"I'm sure they won't, Severus."

--

Rae sat on the top of the Astronomy Tower, watching the other students down below as they enjoyed what everyone was saying would be the last of the warm weather until Spring.

"Penny for your thoughts, mudbug," Beau said, sitting beside her, their feet hanging over the edge of the tower.

She sighed. "I wish I could make the weather match my mood. Why can't I forget him, Beau?"

"He was your best friend, he hurt you and the two of you have never had a chance to talk things out and settle it between you."

"But it's been three years..."

He put his arm around her and pulled her into a comforting, one-armed hug.

"I hate him, Beau. I really do."

"I know, mudbug," he said, giving her a brotherly kiss on the brow.

"I think I like that nickname better than '_Cherie_'. Save that for your girlfriend."

He chuckled. "Alright, Rae. I will. Hmm...I wonder if I could get some mudbugs over here..."

She poked him in the ribs. "Watch who you say that around. 'Mudbug' is awfully close to 'mudblood'."

"What's that?"

"That is a very nasty term for a Muggle-born. That's the only term that the rest of my House uses...well...most of them anyway."

"You're Muggle-born, Rae."

"I know," she sighed. "But Professor Snape told me to be misleading about my parentage. Not all Slytherins are pure-blood, but those who aren't don't broadcast it."

"Be careful, Rae."

"I will be fine, you overgrown Rebel," she told him, using her nickname for him. "I can take care of myself remember?" She lifted her hands and wiggled her fingers.

He chuckled. "I guess you can. Want to have some fun?"

"Professor Snape doesn't want me using my talent without permission...at least until he's sure that I have my temper under control."

"And he thinks he can help with that?"

She shot him a dirty look. "Well, I didn't slug Draco today at breakfast like I wanted, so I guess that's something."

He grinned down at her. "I'm impressed!"

She elbowed him hard in the ribs.

--

Remus Lupin turned the corner to find Harry and Draco rolling on the floor in the hall outside his office. Each boy managed to land a few good punches before he pulled them apart with surprising strength for a man of his stature. "What is the meaning of this?"

Neither boy answered as they continued to glare at each other.

Shaking his head, he drug both boys into his classroom and shoved them each into into a chair rather hard. With a wave of his wand parchment, quills and ink appeared before them. "Start writing and do not stop until I give you permission," he growled.

"What are we supposed to write?" Draco asked.

With another wave of his wand a sentence appeared at the top of their parchments. **I will not fight with my brother**. "Rather simple, but it will get the point across. Begin." Once he was sure they had both started on their lines, he went into his office and tossed some powder into the Floo. "Severus, come to my classroom as soon as you can. It's about your boys."

A reply came back a moment later. "I'm in the middle of brewing. Can you handle it? Unless you don't want the Wolfsbane this month."

Remus checked on the boys quickly before stepping through the Floo to Snape's private lab.

"What have they done?" Severus asked him with a sigh.

Remus perched on one of the tables. "I found them in the hall exchanging blows and they wouldn't tell me why. I left them in my classroom writing lines."

"On opposite ends of the room, I hope."

"Of course, Severus."

Severus sighed again as he worked, dicing one of the ingredients for Lupin's Wolfsbane Potion. "I'm tempted to take them both over my knee."

"If you think that's best."

"I don't know what to do, Remus. They haven't really fought a whole lot. Most of the time they are just into mischief."

"What did you do the last time they fought?"

"Nothing. Harry had a panic attack so I let them off the hook."

"Well, I wouldn't suggest doing that this time."

"I don't plan to, Remus." Severus was silent for a moment. "Just tell them that as their unofficial godfather, I gave you permission to do whatever you wished in addition to the lines that you've already assigned them. Let them squirm for a few hours."

Remus chuckled. "Very Slytherin."

"I'm glad you approve. You should go check on them before they destroy your classroom."

"You're probably right," he said, heading back to the Floo.

--

Remus kept them busy writing lines until time for dinner and then walked them down to the Great Hall, taking a seat next to Severus. "Between the punches they threw and all the lines they wrote, those two will have sore hands for a while. They aren't going to want to start on their homework tonight."

Severus chuckled. "Good. And by the time I finish with them this weekend they will think twice about fighting with each other again."

"What do you plan on doing to them?"

"My classroom is going to be scrubbed from top to bottom without magic. I also have several cauldrons for them to scrub and any other little chores that I can come up with."

"Very nasty, Severus. They will most definately think twice about fighting."

"That's the idea."

A commotion new the door caused them to look up. Fred and George Weasley were standing in the entry, their eyes searching the front table for the two professors. Severus and Remus exchanged glances and then got up, heading over to the two boys.

"Do you have it?" Remus asked, stepping out into the Entrance Hall.

George nodded, holding up the cage that they had been given. Upon seeing Remus, the rat started to try and escape from the cage.

"Hello Peter," the Defense professor said to the rat.

"You're sure, Remus?" Severus asked him.

"Positive. The four of us spent enough time in our other forms that I would know them anywhere...in either form. Scabbers here is actually Wormtail."

He nodded. "Shall we go up to your classroom? That might be the best place to do this."

Together the four of them headed up to the Defense classroom, where Remus let the rat go after warding the room to prevent entry or exit. Remus cast the charm to transform Pettigrew back into human form and Severus followed it almost instantly with a Full-Body Bind.

Severus turned to the Weasley twins. "What but do nothing, gentlemen," he told them. Once they nodded, he turned to Remus and silently linked their minds before entering Pettigrew's mind.

He searched through the memories until he found what he was looking for. Memories of Pettigrew taking the Dark Mark...of telling the Dark Lord that the Potters were planning to use the Fidelus Charm...of Black telling Pettigrew of the idea to change the Secret-Keeper moments before the Fidelus was cast...of Pettigrew telling the Dark Lord of the location of the Potters...and finally the memory of Black confronting him on the street in front of all those Muggles that Pettigrew killed a few moments later.

Severus pulled them away from the Animagus' mind with the information that they needed. Sirius Black was innocent and Peter Pettigrew had framed him. Remus sent his Patronus to Dumbledore as Severus summoned two empty vials. He placed his memories of what he had seen in Pettigrew's mind into one vial and then handed the other to Remus. Binding Pettigrew with ropes on top of the Full-Body Bind, Severus released the wards on the room to allow Dumbledore entry.

Remus bottled his own memories and then after exchanging a glance with Severus, he pocketed them. If Dumbledore had arranged things to send an innocent Sirius to prison, they couldn't be too sure what the man would do this time.

Severus turned to the Weasley twins once more. "Your help has been greatly appreciated. You may come to my lab on Saturday after lunch to continue with your project."

"Thank you, sir!" They exclaimed, leaving the room as Dumbledore and McGonagall came into the room.

--

"Albus Dumbledore!" Minerva hissed, turning to face the headmaster. "Tell me that you did not send that innocent boy to Azkaban for twelve years. Have you lost your mind?!"

"Minerva..." The older man started.

"Oh don't even start, Albus!"

Remus leaned over to Severus. "We should have gone straight to her." Severus nodded in agreement, crossing his arms as they watched the Deputy Headmistress berate Albus Dumbledore. It was quite a sight to behold and they were going to enjoy every minute of it.

"I told you not to leave Harry with those Muggles, you old coot! But you never listen to anyone else, do you? Of course not! You know better than everyone else! You ought to be ashamed of yourself, Albus!"

"Minerva..." He started again.

"No!" She snapped. "You are going to make this right, old man. And you will apologize to Harry for leaving him those Muggles and forcing him to go back there. Your interference has caused problems for both Harry and Draco. I can't believe that you tried to keep them apart when you know full well that the blood wards could be transferred anywhere that Draco considered home! If you had allowed Severus to tell them the truth when he first came to you, Harry could have gone straight to Spinner's End with Severus instead of going back to the Dursleys and having to endure that beating. You know full well that Draco considered Severus' house to be his home as much as Malfoy Manor and that would have been enough for the blood wards.

"I will take this information to the Ministry myself and make sure that Sirius is pardoned...as well as making sure that he has all rights and properties restored to him." She started to leave but stopped abd turned to face him once more. "I'm warning you, Albus...if you try something like this again, I will make sure that you are removed as Headmaster. Our students and their families are trusting us to keep them safe, not to manipulate their lives. Severus, bring Pettigrew please."

"With pleasure," Severus told her, levitating Pettigrew and following her from the room.

--

Remus Lupin headed out of Hogsmeade toward the favorite hunting grounds of the Marauders during their Hogwarts days. There was a cave up there where they had sometimes rested during the monthly romps through the woods. If Sirius was near Hogwarts, and Remus knew he was, then Sirius was hiding there.

"Sirius..." he called as he neared the cave. "Padfoot..." There was no response, but Remus knew he was here somewhere. Sighing, he threw his head back and howled. There was no way that his best friend, who had had also considered his brother, could ignore that.

The Marauders had been somewhat of a Pack, with Remus as the reluctant Alpha. James and Sirius had come up with all the stunts that they pulled and Remus had allowed himself to be talked into participating in most of them. But when he put his foot down and said 'no' the other two hadn't argued. However, sometimes they would pull pranks without speaking to him first and then they had had to suffer his wrath because he usually got into trouble with them even if he had not been a part of the actual pranks.

Shaking his head, Remus was about to howl again when a large, black dog bounded from the trees and bowled him over, locking his face.

"Padfoot! Stop that and behave yourself!" he said, laughing slightly before he tossed the large dog aside with ease. He scrambled to his feet as the dog blurred and became a man.

"Moony!" he exclaimed, pulling the man into a hug.

"Sirius," Remus replied, embracing the Animagus. "Its good to see you, my old friend."

"I hope you brought me some good news, Remus," the Animagus said, moving to sit on a nearby log.

Remus nodded. "Indeed I have. McGonagall just returned from the Ministry. You've received a full pardon."

"A full pardon?"

"Yes, Padfoot. And all properties and rights as the Head of the House of Black have been restored to you."

Tears filled the grey eyes as he stood and embraced his friend once more. "Thank you, Remus!"

"You really need to thank Severus."

"Snivellus?" Sirius asked, stepping away from the Defense professor.

Remus' eyes grew dark. "Oh grow up, Sirius! Severus is the reson you got the pardon in the first place!"

"What are you talking about Moony?"

He sighed. "Severus is the one who started investigating what happened that night. If it wasn't for him you would still be an escaped convict."

"Why would Snivellus do something like that?"

"If you call him that one more time..." the mild-mannered professor threatened, raising his hand as if to strike his friend. He stared at Sirius for a moment before dropping his hand. "Lily gave one of the boys a message in a dream. Because of that message, Severus started looking into what happened. He told me that he may not like you, but he didn't want an innocent man sitting in Azkaban."

Sirius sighed and turned away.

"You may as well try to do what you can to get on his good side, Padfoot. He's adopted the boys."

"I read about that in the _Prophet _and I don't like it, Remus. If I hadn't been arrested then I would have gotten Harry. Harry belongs with me, Moony."

"And what about your namesake? Where does he belong?"

"He belongs with me too!"

"What Sirius? What makes you think that they belong with you?"

"They are my godsons! Legally they belong with me because I never gave them up. Sniv..." he trailed off at his friend's dark look. "Snape's adoption of the boys is not valid because I never gave up my righs to them."

"It was a blood adoption, Padfoot! You can't reverse a blood adoption!"

"The Wizengamot better find a way, because I won't rest until those boys are in my custody!"

Remus shook his head and walked away, leacing his friend alone in the woods.

"Moony..."

He stopped at the edge of the clearing, turning to look back at his friend. "The boys are happy with him, Sirius. But all you care about is beating Severus. When you are ready to listen to someone other than yourself and think about what might be best for those boys, you can find me at Hogwarts."

--

Severus put his book aside when his two sons came laughing and tripping into their quarters after having spent the evening with Remus Lupin. After the Quidditch game where the Dementors had attacked Harry, the boys had begun spending their Saturday evenings with the Defense professor who was teaching them the Patronus Charm. Because they were using a boggart, which became a Dementor for Harry, both professors insisted that the boys spend the night with Severus so that he could be present for any nightmares that they might have. It had proved to be a good thing because every week one or both of the boy had a nightmare.

He smiled at their laughter. "Your lesson must have gone well."

Draco grabbed one of the throw pillows and tossed it on Severus' lap, before stretching out and resting his head on the pillow. "We finally did it!"

"Both of you?" he asked, carding his fingers through the boy's hair, which was red this evening. Severus had noticed that lately Draco would use the familiar blond appearance around the other students, but would use his natural appearance when around Severus or Remus.

"Both of us," Harry replied, draping himself across the overstuffed chair near the fireplace.

"So you both cast a Patronus shield?" he asked.

Draco laughed. "Actually, we both managed to cast a corporeal Patronus."

"Corporeal? Both of you?"

The two boys nodded.

"You two realize that most fully trained wizards can't even cast a Patronus shield?"

They nodded again. "That's what Moony told us," Draco told him. Every since the day they had been caught fighting and Severus had said that Remus was their unofficial godfather, the two boys had taken to calling Remus by his Marauder name. With permission, of course, from both professors and as long as they were not around the other students.

He smiled at them. "So what forms did they take?"

"I thought about making you guess," Draco told him with a smirk. "But Harry said that would cruel." Harry stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"Please don't start fighting, scamps, and just tell me."

Harry grinned. "A dragon and a phoenix."

Severus laughed. "I should have known. So waht memories did you use?"

"We used the same one actually," Harry told him. "Our birthday this summer...when you adopted us."

"That's a good memory to use. I might have to start using that one myself."

They both grinned at him. "What's your Patronus, Uncle Sev?" Draco asked him.

Rather than telling them, he pulled out his wand. "_Expecto Patronum!_" A silver light burst from his wand and took the form of a doe that walked over to Harry and nudged his hand with her head. Harry smiled. "Lily's Patronus was also a doe," Severus told them. He hadn't really planned on telling them that he had loved Lily, and still did for that matter, but somehow it seemed right now.

"Why is your Patronus the same as hers?" Harry asked. "Moony said that a Patronus reflects the personality of the wizard."

"Lily was my first friend," Severus told them. "I think we were about eight when he family moved to Spinner's End. The first time I saw her, she was swinging and jumped from the swing...she hovered much longer than any Muggle child would have before landing. I knew right then that she was a witch. So I went over and told her.

"We were friends up until our fifth year, when I called her a mudblood in a fit of anger. I didn't think of her like that and wasn't even mad at her, but I took my anger out on her. It took her a long time to forgive me, but she finally did. Things were never really the same between us after that. Trust is a very fragile thing, boys, and once lost it is hard to earn it back.

"I had loved Lily for a long time, but had not gotten up the nerve to say anything to her. When I broke her trust I didn't feel like I could say anything to her then. By the time I felt that I could finally say something, and actually did tell her that I loved her, she was engaged to James."

He sighed before continuing. "But sometimes you have to love a person enough to let them go. James made Lily happy and it took me a while to realize that her happiness was more important to me than having her love me in return. It wasn't easy for me to come to that conclusion, but it was the right decision to make.

"I later swore to Lily that I would protect any children that she might have with my life." At some point while Severus was talking, Harry had moved to sit on Severus' other side, leaning against the man's shoulder. "I love you both very much. Just like you were my own sons. I hope you both know that."

"We know, Uncle Sev," Draco told him and Harry nodded in agreement.

**AN: For those of you not reading Thrice Defied, a week ago I quit my job and moved to another state to start a new (and currently temporary) job. For the next 2 to 3 months I will be working about 84 hours a week. Good news is that I am getting lots of writing time at work. The bad news is that I can't do my writing on a computer. So I'm having to hand write everything at work and then type what I've written at night...if I feel up to do anything after a 12 hour shift. This chapter one took longer to type than it did to write it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I was rereading this story and realized that somehow a scene and a half had gotten cut from the first chapter. And that scene and a half are fairly important to the story line. So I have gone back and reloaded the COMPLETE chapter now. Sorry.**

**Warning: Implied corporal punishment**

He thought his plan had been quite brilliant. She wasn't going to get away with embarrassing him in public like that. Not only had she hit him, but she had hit him hard enough to knock him down. No one did that to him and got away with it. Malfoys always got even when someone publically embarrassed them. Alright, so he wasn't really a Malfoy, but Lucius' training had been hard to forget. Besides, he was a Slytherin and the son of a Marauder. Yes, he was going to get revenge!

His plan was rather simple. He had waited until a couple weeks after school started before doing anything to her and he had started small. She was having trouble in Charms one day, so while she was incanting for whatever it was that they had been doing, he used a Color-Change Charm and turned her hair a brilliant shade of bright green. He had timed it perfectly and the entire class had laughed at her. His first moment of victory had been sweet and he had savored it.

Over the next several weeks, he had taken to using many of the simple charms, jinks and hexes that had been taught so far. But he was always careful to make sure that there were people from other Houses around. After all, there was a Slytherin House Rule about presenting a united front outside the House. Oh, yes, he was enjoying this very much.

Today he was crouched in an alcove, waiting for her to walk by on her way back from dinner. A few moments later, he intended target walked by, a good six feet behind the other Slytherin girls in their year. He waited until she was at the top of the stairs leading down to the dungeons before hitting her with a tripping hex.

He turned to slip away and found himself staring at the familiar black robes of his adopted father. Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times, but found himself unable to say anything.

Severus took the boy's wand. "Go to our quarters and sit on your bed. I expect an explanation when I come, Orion John Snape." Without waiting for a reply, he went to check on his injured student.

Draco stared after him for a moment before doing as he was told. Uncle Sev had used his full name and that could only mean trouble. As he walked past, he saw the Potions Master using his wand to run a diagnostic scan on the girl. Did he know about all the tings that Draco had done to her over the last two months? Could he possibly find out? Uncle Sev had ways of finding things like this out! He'd known his adopted father long enough to know that he'd be over the man's knee tonight for sure. The real question was how bad would it be. Sighing deeply, he let himself into their quarters and settled on his blue and yellow bed to wait.

Severus was not at all pleased with the results of the diagnostic scan he had run on the injured girl. He was, however, pleased with the rest of the third year female Snakes. They had kept their distance from the new girl since the beginning of the term, but now they rallied around har. Bulstrode had run for Madame Pomfrey. Parkinson had conjoured a cloth and had been trying to stop the bleeding when he arrived while Greengrass held the girl's hand and was speaking softly to her.

"Twenty points a piece for helping a fellow Snake," he told them. The sixty points that he gave them would help offset the points he would be forced to take from his son before the night was out.

"Will she be alright, sir?" Miss Greengrass asked him.

"Madame Pomfrey will be able to heal the broken bones easily, but the concussion will take some time."

Miss Parkinson looked up at him. "Did Draco have anything to do with this?"

"I believe he did."

"Sir...she's been getting hexed a lot lately...always outside the House."

Severus nodded. "Thank you, Miss Parkinson. I will look into the matter."

Madame Pomfrey knelt beside him, "Miss Bulstrode said she fell down the stairs."

"She was tripped, Poppy," he told the Medi-witch.

She nodded. "Will you bring her to the Infirmary?"

Severus stood and carefully lifted the girl into his arms. He preferred a more personal touch with his students.

After leaving her in the care of the Medi-witch, Severus went to his office to cool down before going to deal with his wayward son. According to school rules, he was required to take points for harming another student. There were also detentions to be assigned. But was the father of the student who was responsible for the incident there was much more that he could do.

It had been several months since he had felt the need to spank either boy and he really didn't want to now. But he really didn't have much choice. He needed to put a stop to Draco's actions...now. After taking a moment to calm down and clear his mind, he headed toward the room the boys shared.

"Explain yourself," he said, standing in front of the boy.

Draco bit his lip and hesitated a moment before answering. "She hit me and knocked me on my bum and no one did anything about it. No one embarrasses me like that and gets away with it! No one!"

"So you decided to take matters into your own hands? You should have come to me, not only as your Head of House but also as your father. You harmed another student because she knocked you down with a little punch. Right now she's got three broken bones and a concussion. I'm extremely disappointed in you."

Draco looked down at his hands.

"Did I not tell you to come to me if you had a problem with another student?"

"You said to handle it ourselves first..."

"Hexing a student in the back is not handling it! And what part of do nothing to your fellow Snakes outside the House do you suddenly not understand?"

"If I had done it in the House she would have known it was me..."

"You shouldn't be hexing anyone in the back! When I said to handle it yourselves first, I meant for you to TALK it out first, not with your wands!"

Draco rolled his eyes.

Severus caught his jaw and forced the boy to look up at him. "I'll deal with your attitude in a moment. But first...as your Head of House, I'm taking fifty points from Slytherin and assigning you a weeks worth of detention with Filch. As your father on the other hand..."

--

When Harry walked into their quarters a few minutes later, he found Severus and Draco in the boys' bedroom. Draco had his face buried in Severus' robes and the Potions Master was rubbing the boy's back as he held him close. A couple of students had stopped Harry on his way in from Quidditch practice and told him what had happened. A Slytherin attacking another Slytherin was big news, especially since the attacker was the son of the Head of Slytherin.

Severus looked up and caught Harry's eyes, confirming what the boy had heard in the halls.

Harry gave him a quick nod before heading back into the other room to give them a few minutes alone. It had been a while since Severus had given either of them a smacking, though he had threatened to plenty of times or had given them a warning smack on occasion if they had gotten too cheeky. He curled up in Severus' chair in front of the fireplace and waited.

A few minutes later Severus came into the sitting room and settled on the couch. "Thank you for coming back in here, Harry," he told the Gryffindor.

"You're welcome, Uncle Sev. So he really did it, huh?"

Severus nodded. "He did. Miss Kelly should be fine in a couple days."

Draco came into the sitting room and lay on the couch next to Severus.

_'Are you alright?'_ Harry asked through their bond.

Draco just nodded at his brother.

Severus reached over and gave the boy's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I'm glad that you are both here. There is something I've been meaning to tell you both."

"What is it, Uncle Sev?" Harry asked.

Severus sighed. "Sirius Black, your...godfather, has been cleared of all charges against him."

"Are we going to get to meet him?"

"If he decides to come here, then yes, Harry. However, he will not be too thrilled that I adopted you." Severus didn't want to tell them that Black had actually threatened to take the boys away from him. They had enough to worry about already. "He and I didn't get along at school."

"He better learn to like it," Draco said. "You adopted us and we're happy with you...even when you wallop us."

"I'm happy with you too, dragon. Even when I have to wallop you," Severus told the Slytherin. "You won't be repeating your actions of today, will you?"

"No sir!"

--

"What broom are you going to get, Harry?" Ron asked him one day at breakfast.

"I don't know yet," Harry replied. "Uncle Sev was supposed to take me to Diagon Alley to get a new one, but things keep coming up."

"But you have a game soon..."

"Not for another three weeks, Ron."

"You'll need to get used to your new broom."

"Leave him alone, Ronald," Hermione told him, not even looking up from her book as she ate.

There was a loud noise overhead as the owls flew through the window, bringing the morning post. "Look, Harry..." Ron said. "Is that Hedwig?"

Harry looked up to see Hedwig carrying a long package with the help of two other owls. "What in the..." The three owls dropped the package on the table and Hedwig perched on Harry's shoulder, nipping affectionately on his ear. "Hey, girl..."

"Open your package, Harry," Fred Weasley said, dropping onto the bench next to Harry.

George sat across the table next to Hermione. "That looks like a broom..."

The rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team crowded around as Harry opened the package that had been delivered. In the box lay a Firebolt! He reached out and ran his hand over the handle of the broom.

"Was there a note?" Hermione asked, putting aside her book.

Harry searched the box and picked up the letter that accompanied the broom.

_**Pronglet,**_

_**I saw your last game and Moony told  
me what happened with your broom.  
Watching you play was almost like  
watching Prongs play again. I'm sorry  
that I haven't been able to be there  
for you since your parents died, but  
maybe the Firebolt will help make up  
for that. **_

_**Sirius**_

_**P.S. You used to call me Padfoot when  
you were little.**_

"Sirius Black bought you a Firebolt?" Oliver Wood asked.

Harry nodded. "The Ministry cleared him of all charges last week. He's my godfather."

"You're so lucky, Harry," Katie told him.

"Where did you get a Firebolt?!" Draco asked, walking up behind his brother.

Harry glanced over his shoulder. "Sirius sent it to me."

"That is so not fair!"

Severus had seen the package delivered to his Gryffindor son and the crowd that gathered around him. "Do you know anything about this Remus?" he asked the man sitting beside him.

"No, but it has Sirius written all over it..." the Defence professor said with a sigh. "Shall we go take a look?"

Nodding, Severus stood and made his way over to the Gryffindor table in time to hear his Slytherin son say that something was not fair. "What is unfair?" he asked.

Draco turned and looked at him. "Sirius sent Harry a Firebolt!"

Remus took the note from Harry and quickly read it. "I was afraid of this, Severus."

Harry looked up at Severus, hope shining in his eyes. "Now you won't have to buy me a new broom, Uncle Sev."

Severus knew that Harry would have never outright asked for the expensive broom, but he also knew that the boy wanted to keep it. What Quidditch-obsessed boy wouldn't want to keep it? The Firebolt was a fine piece of work. "I will consider the matter, Harry."

The faces of the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team fell and Harry tried hard not to show his disappointment, while Draco looked just a bit smug. It wasn't fair for Harry to get a Firebolt while he was stuck with an old Nimbus. It was only right that Uncle Sev was considering sending the broom back. He and Harry were twins after all, so if he couldn't have a Firebolt, neither could Harry.

Severus sighed. "Harry, take the broom down to our quarters, then you best hurry on to class. You don't want to be late."

--

Rae paced in her dormitory, one arm resting in the sling that Madame Pomfrey had insisted that she wear for a week. She'd suddenly found friends in her roommates because of what had happened and they were able to tell her all the details. She was going to get that little bastard back for doing this to her.

She had several ideas on what she could do to him, but that would take a little bit of reconnaissance. That would be easy enough once she got her arm out of this stupid sling. After all, she and Liam had spent many a summer hour, sneaking in and out of buildings and pretending to be the theives that they were named after. They had also shared many a laugh over how his great-great-grandfather and her great-great-grandfather's sister had been best friends too. They had both been named after their counterparts from a century before.

Rae shook her head, wincing at the pain. She had to stop thinking about her former best friend. He is the reason that she was in this trouble in the first place. Oh sure, she had actually punched someone when she lost her temper, but Liam was the reason she lost her temper in the first place.

Alright, enough of that. She dug her old cap out of her trunk and put it on her head, pulling it low over her eyes. There...that was much better. She resumed her pacing, able to think clearly again. What she needed was to find his most prized posession and take it from him. Yes, that would serve as a good warning not to mess with her again.

In two days she would be able to take the sling off and that very night she would make her first trip into the third year boy's dorm. With luck, it wouldn't take her long to identify his most prized posession.

--

Severus sat in Remus' sitting room sipping a butterbeer and wishing it was firewhiskey, but he never allowed himself to drink it during the week in the rare instances that he did indulge himself. The two professors had essays spread out on the table before them and were both working on their grading.

"Have you made a decision about the Firebolt yet?" Remus asked.

"Yes," the Potions Master replied. "I'm going to wring Black's neck the next time I see him."

Remus chuckled. "How did you come to that conclussion?"

Severus sighed. "Not only do I not approve of that stupid broom on principal, but now my sons are barely speaking to each other or me for that matter. Draco insists that if he can't have a Firebolt too, then Harry shouldn't be allowed to have that one. Harry offered to give Draco the damn broom and take Draco's Nimbus, which Draco quickly agreed to. I had to take both brooms and lock them away using the strongest locking charms that I know...and I'm not sure if that will keep Draco out.

"Draco's not speaking to Harry out of jealousy. Harry got tired of Draco only talking to him about the stupid broom and is not speaking to Draco. Neither one of them is speaking to me because I took both brooms."

"I'm going to wring his neck!" Remus exclaimed. "Sirius should have known better than to send something to one without sending something to the other. He and his brother fought over things often enough...and with twins its even worse."

"Draco is so selfish and Harry is so selfless that I just don't know what to do, Remus. I most certainly can't afford to buy another Firebolt."

"Have you thought about returning it and getting Harry another Nimbus?"

Severus nodded. "I did. And I contacted the store. They said that Firebolts are non-returnable items. I think they were just thrilled that they actually sold one of the damn things."

"You're probably right."

"So...when are we going to go wring the mutt's neck?"

--

Rae sat in the common room, hard at work on her homework. Every night in the last week she had snuck into the boys dorm room and looked over Draco's belongings to find the item that she was going to steal. It had been almost too easy. She had spotted it the first night, but had gone back every other night to be sure.

She had slipped away from dinner early, claiming that she needed to go to the library, but instead had gone back into the third year boys' dorm and had stolen the green and silver blanket that Draco slept with every night. She figured that it had to mean quite a bit to him with the way he clutched it in his sleep.

That blanket, which she had to admit was one of the finest she had ever seen, was now safely tucked in the bottom of her trunk. Now she just had to decide if she was going to keep it or if she was going to destroy it and then return it to him.

--

Severus walked into the headmaster's office and dropped into one of the chairs. "What do you need, Albus? I'm rather busy."

"Ah, yes, Severus. I heard that your boys were squabbling over the broom that Sirius sent to Harry."

"Don't even start with me, old man. I will handle my boys the way I see fit. They are alone in my quarters so just tell me what you want so that I can go back and keep them from trying to kill each other."

"Very well, my boy. How much of the prophecy did you hear?"

Severus sighed. "Only what I told the Dark Lord."

"I will tell you the rest of it now. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..."_

Severus swore. "You are not going to tell my son the rest of that prophecy, Albus."

"Severus..."

"No! This is one prophecy that won't come true. You know as well as I do that not all of them come true...and this one won't. I won't put that burden on my son."

"He should know, my boy."

"You let me decide what my sons should know. Do you have any idea what something like that would do to him?"

Albus stared at him for a moment before nodding. "What do you know about horocruxes?"

Severus sighed. "I know the Dark Lord mentioned something about them to Lucius, Bella and I once..."

"It is my belief that Voldemort created six of them."

Severus swore again. "Six? Are you certain?"

"With himself as the seventh part, yes. Severus I'm fairly certain."

"Do you know what they are?"

Albus placed a book on his desk. "Do you recognize this?"

He leaned forward and picked up the book. "This is the diary that Harry destroyed at the end of last year."

"I think this was one of them."

"What do you think the others are?"

"He was quite facsinated with the founders when he was here, so I believe that he probably tried to find something that belonged to each of them to use. As you know, he was descended from Slytherin himself and a member of the Guant family."

"I don't want you involving Harry, Albus. Use whoever else you need to find and destroy these damn things, but not Harry."

"Severus..."

"Albus, I've told you before not to involve my sons in your plans or you will find yourself short a Potions Master as well as two students. And I think that you might be missing a Defence professor as well."


	6. Chapter 6

Severus stormed into Remus' office and slammed the door loudly. "I hate that old man!"

Remus looked up from his lesson plans. "What did he do now?"

"What do you know of Horcruxes?" Severus asked, dropping into his usual chair.

"I've heard the term, but I know nothing of them except that it is among the darkest of magic," Remus answered, setting aside his quill.

"It's an object in which a Dark wizard hides a fragment of his soul. It requires a horrific act as well as a murder to create. Albus believes that the Dark Lord created six of these and is not truly dead. And seeing as he possessed Quirrell, I have no choice but to believe him."

"Six?! Does Albus know what they are?"

"He thinks the diary that Harry destroyed last year was one of them. He thinks that the Dark Lord may have been looking for objects that belonged to the Founders…and possibly even some heirloom of the Gaunt family."

"What is his plan?"

"To find them and destroy them. He wanted Harry to help, but I told him in no uncertain terms that he was to leave Harry out of this."

Remus nodded. "He's done too much already."

Severus got up and went to the cabinet where Remus kept the firewhiskey, pouring himself a drink.

--

After dinner and spending some time in the library studying for his Ancient Runes exam the next day, Draco went up to his room, intent on going to bed early. When he came in he realized that something was wrong, but couldn't put his finger on it. He reached to turn down his bed and stopped suddenly. The blanket that Lily had made for him was missing. His hand hovered in midair as he tried to remember what he had done with it that morning. It was his habit to fold it and place it on his trunk on the foot of his bed before leaving for classes and he remembered doing so again that very morning.

His mind ran through all his fellow Slytherins that could possibly have taken it. As far as he knew, only his roommates knew of its existence. Though he supposed that they could have told one of the others. But most of them would have used magic as a way of revenge, not pilfering. Well, there was one Slytherin that he didn't know that well…oh no…she wouldn't have. Would she?

He tore from his dorm, shoving Zabini aside as he raced down the hall to their common room. There she was! Sitting over there studying like she was innocent. Storming across the room and knocking over two first years that had been in his way, he snatched the faded cap off her head, knowing that she often used it to hide her eyes.

"Hey!" she yelled, standing up so quickly that she knocked her chair over. "Give me that back!"

"If you want it back then give my blanket back!" he yelled back at her.

She smirked. "Does Draco have a blankie?" she teased.

"IT'S NOT A BLANKIE!" he thundered, unaware that he was drawing the attention of the rest of his House.

Rae just laughed. "What's the matter? Can't sleep without it?"

He took a step toward the hearth, holding her old cap toward the flames.

"Don't!"

"Give me my blanket!" He took another step toward the hearth.

She lunged toward him, tackling him.

--

Harry was stopped in the hall on his way in from Quidditch practice by a Slytherin prefect asking if he knew where Professor Snape was. "I don't know…" Harry told the sixth year girl. "But I can find him if it's an emergency."

"It is. Two third years are brawling in the common room," she told him.

"Didn't you stop them?" Harry asked.

"One of them has put up some sort of shield and no one can get to them."

Nodding, Harry pulled his mirror from his pocket. "Uncle Sev."

A moment later the Potions Master's face appeared in the mirror. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"One of your prefects is looking for you. She said that there is a fight in your common room," he told his adopted father. He then relayed the message about the shield keeping the prefects from stopping the fight.

"I'm on my way," he said, before his face disappeared from the mirror.

Harry turned to the prefect. "He's on his way. Who is fighting?"

"Draco and that American girl," she said, heading back toward her common room. Harry ran after her, following her into the Slytherin common room unnoticed.

Sure enough, his brother and Rae were on the floor brawling. The Potions Master walked in a few moments later, followed by Remus Lupin. With a wave of his hand, Severus had the shield down and was pulling his two errant students to their feet. Grabbing each of them by the back of the head, he pushed their heads towards each other, stopping mere inches before their heads collided. "Miss Kelly, had you not had a concussion so recently, you would both be nursing sore heads. Now, tell me what this was all about," he said in that low and threatening tone he often used with misbehaving students.

"He stole my hat," she told him, trying to pull free of his grip on the back of her head.

Draco, knowing that struggling was futile, didn't fight his adopted father's hand. "She took my blanket!"

He looked back and forth between the two of them before letting them both go. "Do not move." He summoned Rae's cap from where it had fallen near the hearth and then held out his hand to summon Draco's blanket, which flew at them from the girls' dorms. Severus handed both items off to Remus and grabbing each fighter by an ear, pulled them out of the common room and down the hall to his office.

Harry and Remus followed a few paces behind, Remus running his fingers over the soft yarn of the blanket. "Mum made that," Harry told him. "I've got one with Gryffindor colors. Uncle Sev said that Mum could See a bit."

Remus nodded. "She could. I have a blanket similar to this as well, only she charmed her hook to work on its own, but these blankets she made by hand."

"'Ri can't sleep without it," Harry told him.

"That would explain his reaction to finding it stolen."

"It's the only thing he has from them," Harry replied. "We both have photo albums with pictures that their friends gave us…but I at least have Dad's…" he trailed off, not sure if Moony knew about the cloak.

"You have James' Invisibility Cloak," Remus finished for him. "Severus told me that you had it. I would suggest leaving it in your trunk because it could get you into a great deal of trouble. It did us."

Harry nodded. "I will, Moony."

Once at his office, Severus ordered the two pugilists to sit down and he turned to collect the items from Remus. "Will you please take Harry back to Gryffindor Tower?"

"Of course," Remus said, putting his arm around the boy's shoulder. "Come on, Harry. We'll walk slowly and I'll tell you some more stories about your dad."

"Don't go putting ideas into his head," Severus called after them before turning back to his office. He slammed the door, causing the two Slytherins to jump in their chairs. He tossed the cap and blanket onto his desk. "I don't know what has gotten into the two of you, but it will stop."

"Uncle Sev…" Draco started.

"Silence. Draco, you know good and well that I do not tolerate this type of behavior, as well as how I deal with it. And Miss Kelly, you and I have had several discussions about controlling your temper and your tendency to try and settle things with your fists. You may have been able to get away with that in the States, but it will not be tolerated here at Hogwarts." He stopped and took a moment to look them over. "Miss Kelly, where did you get this cap?"

"It belonged to my father…" she answered, looking down at her hands.

"Draco…your blanket?"

"Mum made it for me," he whispered.

Severus took a seat behind his desk, staring at them both. "You two may not realize it, but you both have a great deal in common. You are both orphans who have been adopted by your godfathers and you both have one think from your parents that is very important to you." He paused and sighed. "Until I say otherwise, you will share a desk in your classes, you will sit beside each other during meals and you will do your homework together every evening."

Draco's head shot up as Severus told them their sentence. "Uncle Sev…"

"I'm not finished. You will both also serve a week of detentions with me."

"But…"

"Do I need to make it two?"

"No!" Rae snapped, giving Draco a dirty look. "One will be enough."

"Very good. You two are dismissed."

Rae stood and grabbed her cap which she shoved into the pocket of her robe before heading toward the door and then stopped, turning to look at Draco who was still sitting in his chair looking at his adopted father as if debating on arguing further. Huffing, she walked back over to him and pulled him from the chair. "Come on…I have homework to do." Draco just barely remembered to reach out and grab his blanket before she drug him toward the door.

"If I catch you two fighting again, I will lock you in a room until you either kill each other or learn to get along, is that understood?" he said, as they crossed the room.

"Yes sir," they both replied in a whisper.

--

Severus and Remus went into The Three Broomsticks, where Sirius had moved after being cleared by the Ministry. When they entered, Sirius was leaning against the bar, chatting with Rosemerta. Remus rolled his eyes and started to greet his old friend, but Severus shook his head. He pulled his wand and with a quick flick, Sirius was hanging in the air upside down. He walked over to his old nemesis. "Hello Black."

"Let me down, Snivellus!" he snapped.

Remus growled softly from where he stood nearby.

"I don't think so, Black," Severus said. "I believe I owe you for quite a bit." With another flick of his wand, the man's mouth filled with soap.

The other patrons started chuckling as they watched the exchange. Some of them had known the two as students and knew of the animosity between them.

Severus ended the spell and crossed his arms as he considered the man in front of him, as Sirius coughed and sputtered, trying to get the taste of soap out of his mouth. "Let's see…what other spells did you two use that day…"

Sirius' eyes grew wide as he remembered the day that Severus mentioned. "Don't! Sniv…Snape! Don't! Please!"

"Why not, Black? You did it to me…"

"I'm sorry! Please don't!"

Severus shrugged and turned to leave the tavern, leaving the man hanging in mid air.

Remus looked over at his friend. "You can't say that you don't deserve it," he said, before following the Potions Master from the tavern. As he walked through the door that Severus was holding open, he put his wand behind his back and with a flick Sirius' trousers came undone and bunched around his ankles, bringing loud laughter from the other patrons.

Severus shook his head and closed the door behind him. "Remus, I didn't know you had it in you," he told his new friend.

Remus chuckled. "Well, I do owe him something too."

"Yes…you do. I owe him a lot more," he said, leaning against the side of The Three Broomsticks. "After all, he nearly got me killed and that would have gotten you killed too."

"Severus…"

"Look, Remus, I don't hold that against you. Black on the other hand."

Remus nodded.

"So how long do we leave him in there before going back in?"

"How many people know the counter?"

"As far as I know, only the three of us. And you two wouldn't know it if Black hadn't stolen my journal."

Remus nodded again. "We'll give him another five minutes, and then we'll go let him down. What did you decide to do about the Firebolt?"

"I'm going to get Harry another Nimbus and then they can share the Firebolt. When they play against each other they can use their Nimbus', in the other games they can use the Firebolt."

"That's sounds quite fair."

"I thought it was a good compromise without forcing Black to buy another Firebolt. I wasn't going to let either of them use it because I don't think any students should be using a broom like that, but I figured they wouldn't stop begging to be allowed to use it. So this saves me a headache. But I did tell them that any stupid stunts and they would lose it."

"I think Lily would agree with your decision. James on the other hand," Remus said with a chuckle. "James was a big kid when it came to brooms."

Severus pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time.

"You know that Sirius is going to be spoiling them, right? He's got a large vault and a lot of birthdays and Christmases to make up for."

"If he wishes to spoil them, then he'll need to spoil them equally. And I would prefer he run anything by me before he does it, but knowing him, he won't. So try to keep a leash on the mutt, alright?"

Remus nodded. "So, are you going to let him down or should I?"

Severus waved his hand and the door flew open. He flicked his wand and there was a crash heard from inside. Moments later Sirius hurried out the door.

"What were you thinking only buying one Firebolt?" Remus asked starting in on his old friend. "You know good and well that Draco is James and Lily's son too. Did you even consider that when you bought that stupid broom? If you were only going to buy one room, you should have sent it to both brooms and not just Harry! You had a brother, Sirius. Use that head of yours and thinking about both boys next time you get a bright idea," he said, smacking Sirius a couple times on the head.

Sirius threw up his arm to try and fend off the blows from his stronger friend. "Ow! Moony, cut that out! It hurts!"

"It's supposed to, you idiot!"

"I'll get another Firebolt, alright?!"

"You most certainly will not!" Severus snapped. "I didn't want either of them to have one of those damn brooms; I sure don't want two of them."

"Then what do you want?" Sirius asked, stepping away from Remus before the man could hit him again.

"Next time you decide to buy them something, run it by me first…and make sure you buy something for both of them."

"Are you going to let me spend time with them?"

Severus stared at him for a moment before nodding. "As long as Remus goes along."

"For how long?"

"Until I decide that I can trust you with them alone."

Sirius sighed. "When can I see them?"

"I will allow you to take them shopping at Christmas."


	7. Chapter 7

"What are your brothers doing?" Harry asked Ron as they played chess on the floor by the hearth. Hermione sat nearby with her nose buried in a book.

Ron glanced over to where Fred and George were sitting at a table bent over something. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good."

"You're probably right," he replied, moving another piece.

Hermione sighed as she turned a page in her book. "I heard them say something about a map of the school."

"I told you," Ron said. "It can't be good."

Harry tried to pay attention to the game but heard Fred and George say something about Professor Lupin and Moony. He turned to look at the two red heads. How could they know that Professor Lupin was Moony. He and Draco were the only ones who called him that and they never did that when there were other students around. He got up and walked over to them. "What about Moony?" he asked them, leaning over their shoulders to get a look at what they had been doing. Hermione was right about one thing. It was a map.

Fred turned to look at him. "Ah, young Harry. Just the man we needed."

"Need for what?" Harry asked.

He slid his chair over so that Harry could get a better look at the parchment on the table. "This is the Marauder's Map, Harry. Created by Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. It's a map of the school."

"It shows everyone in the school, every minute of every day, no matter what they are doing and where they are," George told him. "We know that Moony is Professor Lupin and Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew, but we're not sure who the other two are."

Harry stared at the map, taking in every detail. "They are probably my dad and Sirius Black. They were best friends with Moony...Professor Lupin. Where did you get this?"

"We nicked it from Filch's office," Fred told him. "First year."

"It's been the secret behind our success," George added. "And we know where all the secret passage lead...all except this one." George pointed to a spot in the map.

"Why haven't you found out yet?" Harry asked them.

"Because it's under the Whomping Willow," George replied.

"We'll make a deal with you, young Harry," Fred said. "You find out where the tunnel leads and we'll give you the map. We don't really need it any more."

Harry sighed. If his dad had helped make this map, he really wanted to have it. But if he got caught Uncle Sev would kill him. "How am I supposed to get into the tunnel if its under the Whomping Willow?"

There in the margin some writing appeared: **_Poke the large knot on the trunk and the branches will freeze._**

_'Hey...how did the map do that?' _Harry looked closer at the writing. "Is it really that easy?"

"The map hasn't been wrong yet," George told him.

_'What map do what?' _Draco asked through their bond.

Harry bit his lip. He hadn't realized that he had said anything. _'Fred and George have a map of the school that Moony helped create. I think Dad helped too.'_

_'How did they get it?'_

_'Nicked it from Filch. I wish you could see this. It's amazing.'_

_'Why are they showing it to you?'_

_'They said that they would give it to me if I go see what's at the end of the tunnel that's under the Whomping Willow...'_

_'Well let's go then.'_

_'What?! Have you lost your mind?! Uncle Sev will kill us if he finds out.'_

_'Look, Jamie...you have Dad's Cloak. I want something of Dad's too, alright?'_

Harry looked between Fred and George and the map. "Oh...alright," he said, heading upstairs to get the Invisibility Cloak. _'I'm going to get you with Dad's Cloak.'_

_'Brilliant! I'll wait for you near the door.'_

--

Harry tucked the Invisibility Cloak behind a bush just outside the front door and he and Draco hurried around the building toward the Whomping Willow. "We're going to be in deep trouble if Uncle Sev catches us," Harry told his twin, looking around for a long stick to use on the knot that would still the big tree. He remembered just how much damage that tree could do.

"You worry too much, Jamie," Draco replied. "Besides, he's probably tucked away in his lab brewing and won't be seen or heard from until class on Monday. You know how he gets when he's brewing."

Harry sighed and nodded. Uncle Sev could forget about a lot of things when he was brewing. "Alright…come on," he said, picking up a long stick and managing to press the knot. A small hole opened up in the roots of the tree. Carefully, the twins made their way through the hole and into a dark tunnel. He pulled out his wand and cast a _Lumos_, giving them some light. Draco did the same and they slowly made their way through the tunnel. "I really, really don't like small, dark places."

"Because of the cupboard?" Draco asked.

Harry merely nodded. "If I went in there on my own it wasn't so bad…but when they locked me in there it was different." He sighed and changed the subject. "I didn't realize not having something of Dad's bothered you so much. I mean, I wondered, but you never really said anything…"

"Anyone would be jealous of that Cloak, Jamie."

"Yeah…I guess. You can have it if you want it."

Draco stopped and turned to face his brother. "Have you lost your mind?! Dumbledore gave that it to you."

"Only because he didn't know about you…"

Draco shook his head and turned to continue walking down the tunnel. As the tunnel began to rise, they heard a loud howl from up ahead. "What was that?"

"It sounded kinda like a wolf."

"Jamie…" Draco said, his voice wavering, "…it's the full moon, isn't it?"

Harry thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah."

"Think there is a werewolf up there?" They had learned about werewolves in Defense class the week before. Professor Lupin had not planned on teaching them about werewolves until the end of the year, but he had overheard some Slytherins talking about werewolves, and one in particular, and decided to go ahead and teach his students about them.

"Merlin, I hope not," Harry replied, "But if it is, I hope that it's had some of the Wolfsbane that Moony talked about in class." They continued inching their way forward, both eager and terrified to see what might lie ahead. They heard a few more howls before they reached a rickety set of stairs leading up. Exchanging a glance, they climbed the stairs and found themselves in an old shack that looked like a strong wind would knock it over.

A noise to their right caused them to turn. There in the corner of the room was a large wolf-like creature staring at them and growling softly. "Umm…Harry…I think that's a real werewolf…"

"Uncle Sev is going to kill us…"

The door to the shack opened and a large black dog came flying through the door, nearly knocking them over. The dog gave a happy bark and started wrestling with the other animal.

"I don't think that's supposed to happen," Draco told him brother.

"I'll tell you what is about to happen," came a very familiar voice and both boys suddenly found that their adopted father now had a very firm grip on their ears, pulling them back down into the tunnel and away from the two fighting animals. "I know two boys who are going to be very sorry by the time I'm finished with them."

"Ow," they both whimpered, trying to pull away.

Severus turned them around and gave them each a firm swat on the trousers. "Move," he ordered.

--

A short time later Severus sat in his chair in front of the hearth in his quarters, looking at his two sniffling sons who were seated on the couch facing him. "I would like an explanation as to why you two thought it would be a good idea to not only sneak out of the castle, but also off school grounds…"

The two boys looked at each other before Harry answered. "Well…Fred and George had this really brilliant map that Moony helped make and we thought that maybe Dad had helped make it too. And I have his Invisibility Cloak, but Ri doesn't have anything of Dad's…so Fred and George said we could have the map if we went and found out what was at the end of the tunnel under the Whomping Willow."

Severus ran his fingers through his hair. "If I hadn't just walloped you two, I'd blister you…" he muttered, before taking a deep breath. "I will be having a discussion with Fred and George about what is appropriate for my sons to be doing after curfew. What did this map look like?"

"It showed the whole school and where everyone was and it was created by Moony and some other people called Wormtail and Padfoot and Prongs."

"The Marauder's Map. Yes, it was created by Remus and Sirius Black and James. But that is beside the point. You two knew better than to leave the castle and school grounds."

"We didn't realize we were leaving school grounds, Uncle Sev," Draco told him, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

Severus gave the blond a dirty look and a handed him a handkerchief. "You shouldn't have even been out of the castle. You two are very lucky that I happened to see you two heading for the Whomping Willow and knew where it led. There were too many things working in your favor tonight, scamps, but that won't always be the case. What do you think would have happened if I hadn't seen you going into the Whomping Willow? Or if I hadn't known where the tunnel led? What if Black and I hadn't gotten there in time? If that werewolf hadn't taken his Wolfsbane Potion you two could have been bitten or killed! And then what do you think would have happened to that werewolf? He would have been killed!"

"You sound like you know the werewolf," Draco snapped lightly.

"So do you!" Severus responded. "That werewolf is Remus!" Draco fell silent and looked down at the handkerchief in his hands. "How do you think he would feel when he transformed again in the morning and found out that he had hurt the two of you? That man loves you two almost as much as I do!"

The two boys were quiet for a few minutes before Harry asked softly. "Uncle Sev?"

"What Harry?"

"You said that Sirius came with you to get us. Why didn't we see him?"

Severus ran his fingers through his hair again. "That big mutt was Black. He's an animagus. I sent a Patronus to him in Hogsmede because he was closer to you than I was."

"Where were we?"

"You were in the Shrieking Shack. And you are NOT to tell anyone about Remus, is that understood?" Both boys nodded. "It will be bad for Remus if you do. And when he is feeling up to it, I want the two of you to go and talk to him." He looked them over for a moment before continuing. "No brooms over Christmas holiday. The Firebolt is mine until the two of you have earned it back. I'll have a list of chores for the two of you to complete when we go home for Christmas. And I'm going to let Remus add to the list of terms for your grounding."

"What?!"

"Uncle Sev!"

He held his hand up. "No. You made him part of this, so he'll help set the terms. End of discussion."

"Yes sir," they both muttered, knowing better than to argue with him.

"Go to bed, both of you. Harry, I'll let McGonagall know that you are spending the night here."

--

Draco sat in Arithmancy, hiding another book behind his Arithmancy book as he pretended to follow along with Professor Vector's lecture. He was actually reading a book that Remus had given him two weeks before. It was a book for young wizards who wished to become an Animagus.

Rae kept glancing over at him as she tried to follow along, but seeing the pictures in the book had open was distracting her. She reached over and poked him in the ribs with her quill.

"Watch it," he hissed.

"Pay attention," she snapped in return.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't need to. I have a photographic memory," he told her. "I already read the chapter and unlike some people, I actually understood it the first time."

She glared at him, before slipping the book from his hands so that she could see it better. She would not have even tried had they not been sitting at the back of the room. "You're trying to become an Animagus?"

"Give me that," he hissed, glancing toward the front of the room to make sure that Professor Vector was not paying attention to them. The last thing he needed right now was more trouble. He and Harry had gotten into enough trouble last night and now they had to wait for Moony to get better so that they could find out the rest of their punishment.

Rae slapped at his hand as she flipped through the pages. "Who is going to be your mentor?"

He sighed. There was just no stopping her, was there? "Professor Lupin...I hope."

"You hope? Did you get into trouble or something?"

"It's none of your business," he snapped, grabbing the book back from her. He and Harry had discussed it last night after being sent to bed and decided that the only think that could make their punishment any worse would be for Moony to change his mind about training them.

"Is there a problem back there?" Professor Vector asked them.

"No ma'am," they both muttered.

"Leave your squabbles outside my classroom. Five points each for disrupting my lecture," she replied, before starting to lecture again.

The two Slytherins glared at each other, knowing that they would be in for it when they got back to the common room.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: ****Some of you like my OCs. Some of you hate them. Either way they stay where they are since I'm the one writing the story. If you don't like them, don't read. It's no skin off my nose.**

Remus looked at the two boys sitting across the desk from him. He loved them as much as if they were his own sons. When Severus told him what they had done it had nearly broken his heart. Not just because of what they had done, but because he could have very easily hurt them. He really did hate to punish them, but in this case he did agree with Severus that he should add to them terms of their grounding, since he was affected by what they had done as well. "I'm quite disappointed in you two," he told them.

Both boys looked down at their hands. Neither of them had really expected the consequences they had encountered for this little adventure.

"Even with the Wolfsbane, it is not always wise for people to be around me in were form. It enables me to keep my own mind and to take a wolf form instead of that of a werewolf, however, sometimes the Wolfsbane doesn't always help as well as it should. I don't think this has anything to do with Severus brewing the potion incorrectly. He is a Potions Master and I know he is more than capable with brewing the potion. Some months it just isn't quite as effective. When in wolf form, many werewolves have been known to attack those who are closest to them when in human form. Had Sirius and Severus not come when they did the other night, you two most likely would have been killed." He stopped and stared at the two boys in front of him. Or rather the tops of their heads: one black and one dark red. Recalling something Severus had once said, he spoke again, using the younger boy's real name. "Orion John Snape, if you have changed to look like Lily in order to escape punishment or to get me to go easy on you, change back this instant," he said, in a much harsher tone than he would normally use. It was the tone he had reserved for the times he had needed to play Alpha to the Marauders.

The boy stiffened at the use of his full name. "I'm not sir," he whispered, hoping the man couldn't tell that he was lying. That had in fact been what he was doing.

Remus made a noise of disbelief, but did not comment. "You had both asked me to help you become Animagi. If I am to train you, you must obey everything I say because if you try to change forms before you are ready it could have disastrous results. Because of your actions the other night, I don't feel that either of you are ready or have the discipline required to start your training just yet." Harry and Draco looked up at him, both distraught at the news. "If you two can prove to me that you are ready then we will discuss it again this summer." He looked at them both and waited until he got an acknowledgement of his words before continuing. "Sirius has also decided to clean up his old home. It's been sitting empty for about ten years since his mother died. Severus and I have discussed it and decided that part of your punishment should include helping Sirius with the work that needs to be done." Again, both nodded. "Alright…come here, both of you."

Reluctantly, the two boys stood and moved around the desk toward the man they had grown quite close to over the last few months. Remus stood and put an arm around each boy, pulling them into a tight hug. "You two are worthy to be called the sons of a Marauder," he told them, his tone affectionate. "But if you two ever do something so foolish again…" He let the threat hang in the air.

"We won't," Harry said quickly with a small smile.

Remus ruffled the boy's hair. "Good. Now get, you little scalawag. I need to talk to Draco for a moment."

Draco made a face, but looked away, cursing silently. He'd been caught.

Harry nodded, cast a glance at his brother and left the office, quietly closing the door.

Remus turned to the boy in front of him and grabbed him by the shoulders, giving him a good shake. "I will never tolerate lying or manipulation, Mr. Snape. Is that understood?" Draco looked up at him, defiance showing in his green eyes. He reached around the boy and gave him a firm smack that startled the teen. Remus put his hands on his hips and met the boy's stare, growling deep in his throat.

After a moment Draco looked away, unable to meet the man's gaze any longer. There was just something about the man's simple manner of dealing with him that left him feeling just as chastised as he had when Uncle Sev had walloped him a couple nights before. "Yes sir. I'm sorry, Moony," he whimpered.

The man nodded, reaching out and resting a hand gently on top of the boy's head. Draco's shoulders sagged as he relaxed under the gentle touch. "You're forgiven, pup," Remus told him, pulling him into another hug.

"I just didn't want to get into more trouble," the teen whispered into his chest.

"Lying is never the answer, Draco. All it will get you is more trouble."

"Yes sir."

Remus moved to sit on the sofa near the hearth and motioned for Draco to join him. The boy sat on the opposite end of the sofa, tucking one foot underneath himself so that he could face the man. Two mugs of hot chocolate appeared on the coffee table and Remus handed one to the boy, receiving a small smile in return. He was silent for a moment before speaking to the boy. "Draco..." he started with a sigh. "Lucius spent your whole life training you to follow in his footsteps as a Malfoy and a Death Eater. He taught you many bad habits, lying and manipulation among them. Severus loves you very much, Draco...just like you were his own son. To him the adoption doesn't matter. And as your father he is responsible for your well-being...physically, emotionally, morally...and that means breaking you of those habits that Lucius taught you. It won't be easy for you. Or very much fun, but he only wants what is best for you."

The teen stared into the mug of chocolate in his hands, allowing it to warm him as he slowly sipped the hot liquid. Uncle Sev had been trying for years to keep him from following everything that Lucius had drilled into his head from the time he could walk. But old habits die hard and he was a Slytherin after all. They were known for being cunning and manipulative. "I know, Moony," he whispered. "I don't mean to be so manipulative...sometimes I just do it without thinking."

"And Harry rushes off into danger without thinking. You both got that impulsiveness from James. He was always doing things without thinking them through...usually Sirius was right there next to him." He smiled at the boy sitting beside him. "Harry may look more like James, but you have James' spirit."

"I look like Lily," Draco whispered softly.

"Yes…and you both have her eyes."

They fell into a companionable silence as they both sipped their hot chocolate. After several minutes, Draco spoke again. "I'm really sorry about the sneaking out, Moony…and seeing you like that. I know I shouldn't have, but…I…I wanted to have something of Dad's too. Harry has his old Invisibility Cloak and its bloody brilliant, but I don't have anything…and it's just not fair," he said, blinking back tears. He wasn't going to cry. No way. "Nothing would be as great as the Cloak…but it least it would have been mine…"

"That Cloak is one of a kind," Remus replied. "If you wanted something that had belonged to James, all you had to do was ask, Draco. We would have found something for you and you would have saved yourself a lot of trouble."

"And a walloping," he muttered.

Remus smirked. "Yes. That too."

"It was the worst ever. He pulled our trousers down and gave us five smacks more than he's ever done before. He's never pulled my trousers down before…"

"Well, pup, you have to admit that you two were pretty reckless and foolish and broke some pretty big rules."

Draco sighed deeply. "I guess you're right…"

Remus looked at Draco for a moment before taking the mug of hot chocolate from the boy and placing it on the table.

"Moony...what are you doing?" Draco asked, not sure he liked the mischevious look in the man's eye.

The werewolf grabbed the boy's foot and pulled him across the couch, causing the young teen to squeak in shock. Keeping a tight hold on the boy's foot so that he couldn't escape, Remus began to tickle his unofficial godson unmercifully. Draco's shrieks of laughter filled the room.

--

Severus let himself into the Gryffindor common room and walked straight over to where Fred and George were bent over something at one of the tables. "Gentlemen…" he said in a low, dangerous tone.

The identical red heads turned to face him, their faces pale. They knew what had happened to Harry and Draco and had been hoping that the Potions Master would forget about their part in the little incident.

"I believe that you two have something that belongs to my sons."

"I don't…know what you're talking about sir," George said quickly.

"Do not insult my intelligence, Mr. Weasley," Severus snapped. "I know all about the deal you two made with them to see what was at the other end of the tunnel. I've come to collect their payment. I suggest you fetch it yourself before I Summon it." He held out his hand.

Fred and George exchanged a glance, before Fred reached into his bag and handed the piece of parchment to Severus.

Severus slid the parchment into a pocket in his robes. "I trusted the two of you to take care of my sons. Not to encourage them into mischief. They get into enough of that on their own. You two will be serving two weeks' worth of detentions with me after the Christmas holidays and believe me, they will not be the type of detentions that you enjoyed before. I will make sure to have plenty of cleaning for you to do as well as finding the most disgusting potions ingredients for you to prepare for me." With that he turned and stalked from the room, heading back down to his quarters.

Once down in his quarters he went into his private lab and over to one of the locked cabinets. Opening it, he placed the map that he had taken from the Weasley twins and set it on top of the Invisibility Cloak that he had retrieved the night that the boys had snuck out of the castle. He planned to put both items in his vault at Gringott's until the boys were older and more responsible. Leaving the map and Cloak with them was just asking for trouble.

--

Audrey Wynne straightened her plain white robes of the hospital where she worked as she walked toward Hogwarts castle. If things went according to her plans, in just a few months she would be adding trims to her robes that would identify her as both a Healer and a Potions Mistress. All she needed to do was to complete her final assignment; one that had been decided upon by both of her mentors. She was the only one in her class working toward a Mastery in both Healing and Potions, so her two mentors, one for each program, had gotten together to come up with an assignment that would satisfy the requirements of both programs.

In all honesty, she was quite excited about her assignment, for very few Potions Masters even attempted to brew the Wolfsbane Potion. It was a tricky, complex potion and very easy to render uneffective. Because the potion was quite difficult, and so few Potions Masters even brewed it, the Wolfsbane was quite expensive. Her assignment was to not only to improve the potion, but to simply the brewing if possible. In order to improve the formula, she also needed access to a werewolf who was willing to work with her.

As she had searched for one of the few Potions Masters that brewed the Wolfsbane and would agree to take her on as an assistant, she had come across one Severus Snape, Potions Professor at Hogwarts School...where the oldest two of her sister's adopted children attended, thanks to some strings pulled by her brother-in-law and his grandfather. Being able to spend time with her niece and nephew, though not blood related, would be a definate plus.

Audrey paused for a moment just outside the main entrance to the castle to check her hair, as the walk from Hogsmeade Station had been quite windy. Her long, blond hair was still in the neat, professional bun that she normally wore it in and she straightened the simple white cap covering her hair. The cap was worn by all female students studying to be Healers at the Johns Hopkins Institute of Magical Healing where she attended. Audrey didn't really mind the cap all that much, even though Daniel teased her something awful about looking like Florence Nightingale. What he hadn't known was that the famous nurse was something of a hero to his young sister-in-law.

When she had first written to Professor Snape, requesting permission to come work with him on the Wolfsbane Potion, he had written back saying that he was simply too busy to help her at this time. After sulking at her sister's house for a week, Halle had finally told her to snap out of it and go speak to Professor Snape in person, saying that he might be less likely to turn her down if she travelled all that way just to speak to him. It had taken her another week to make the arrangements to travel to Hogwarts School.

She was pulled from her thoughts when a body slammed into her and she looked down to see that it was her red-headed niece that had attacked her. "Hello, Rae," she laughed, hugging the girl.

Rae looked up at her with a grin. "Hey Aunt Audrey. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I have my independent study project to complete before I earn my Masteries. And that's why I'm here," Audrey told the girl. "I'm hoping that Professor Snape could help me out." She glanced from her niece to the bored looking, blond-headed boy standing nearby.

"He's my Potions professor and my Head of House. What do you need him to help you with?" Rae asked, ignoring Draco, who she could see out of the corner of her eye.

"My project is on the Wolfsbane Potion. I'm hoping to improve the formula," Audrey explained. There was a loud noise nearby and she turned her head to see the blond that she had noticed eariler was even paler than before. The loud noise had been his bag hitting the floor. "Are you ill, young man?" she asked, her Healer training kicking in and she pulled her wand, running a quick diagnostic spell.

"I..." he replied. "I'm fine. I...umm...I can take you to Professor Snape, if you wish."

She looked at him for a moment before nodding. "I would appreciate that, young man. I'm Audrey Wynne, by the way."

He hesitated before replying. "Orion Snape." He stooped to pick up the bag that he had dropped, the color returning to his face. "Professor Snape is my...father. I'll take you to his office."

"Thank you, Mr. Snape," she said, following him down the hall.

"Come on, Kelly," Draco called over his shoulder. "I'm not getting into any more trouble because of you."

Rolling her eyes, Rae hurried to catch up with them. She smiled when her aunt put her arm around her shoulder.

"Are you two friends?" Audrey asked the girl.

Rae snorted. "Not likely. He and I get along about like..."

Audrey squeezed the girl's shoulder and kissed the side of her head. "It's alright, Rae. What's Professor Snape like?"

"He's not so bad, though a lot of the other kids think he is. Cap arranged for me to have Occlumency lessons with him. Both of them seemed to think it would help me control my temper...and my talents."

"Is it helping?"

"For the most part."

"Is Professor Snape a good teacher?"

She nodded. "He's very strict on us, but then, you know how easy it is to mess up potions."

"I do."

Unknown to either of them, Draco was waging a mental battle with himself. He had referred to Uncle Sev as his father. It had been months since he had adopted the two boys, yet neither one of them had given him a paternal title yet...they still called him Uncle Sev. Sure, the Potions Master had told them that they could call him Uncle Sev for as long as they wished. Lately he and Harry had been discussing calling him something more, but neither had come up with something that seemed to fit the stern man they both considered a father. _Dad_ was what Harry had called James, or _Daddy_ when he was younger, and neither was right for the Potions Master. Draco had called Lucius _Father_ and he just couldn't bring himself to use that title for the man who had been more of a father to him than the man who had kidnapped him as a baby.

Sighing, Draco stuck his head into the open door of the Potions Master's office. "Da...umm...Pop...sir..." Oh, why couldn't he just come up with something that sounded right?

Severus looked up from the papers that he was grading. "Yes Dragon? What's wrong?"

Draco shook his head. "I'm fine...I just. Umm...there's a lady here to see you."

"A lady here to see me?" he asked, standing and walking over to the door. He was surprised to find a young woman, at least ten years younger than himself, standing in the hall with her arm around his young American student. "I'm Professor Snape. Can I help you?" he asked politely. He quickly took in her robes. She was a Healer of some kind. Or at least a student of the Healing Arts.

"Yes sir. My name is Audrey Wynne. We've corresponded."

He considered her a moment before nodding. "As I explained in my letter, I just don't have time to take on anything else, Miss Wynne. I'm sorry you came all this way..."

"She wants to improve the Wolfbane, sir," Draco told him quickly. He had to help Moony.

"I know that son," Severus replied with a sigh.

"It will help Moony..."

"Draco," he said, giving his youngest son a warning look.

Grey eyes flashed to green and Draco's blond hair turned red as Lily's temper came out. "Moony said that the potion doesn't always work. Why won't you help her fix the potion so that it works for him?"

"That is enough, young man!" Severus snapped. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "You and Miss Kelly have some studying to do."

Draco stared at his father for a moment before nodding and moving over to the table in the corner of the office where he and his fellow Slytherin completed their required study sessions together. As he walked to the table, his shoulder slumped, his features changed back to the blond hair and grey eyes that he preferred.

Rae looked at her aunt, who gave her a smile and a nod, before joining the boy.

"I apologize," Audrey told the Potions Master.

Severus sighed. "It's not your fault. Miss Wynne, as I was saying, I don't have time to take on anything else. I teach twenty-four classes a week on seven different levels, grade assignments for all those classes, brew any and all potions needed in the Infirmary here, as well as trying to keep my twin sons out of trouble and as you've seen they are quite a handful."

"I'd be willing to help you out in exchange," she offered. "Even with your sons. You see, Rae is my niece so I know a thing or two about keeping kids out of trouble." Rae turned and gave her aunt a dirty look.

He closed his eyes and considered it for a moment. If she could help out with the brewing for Poppy, then he would have more time for the boys. And she would be brewing the Wolfsbane and that would free up some time as well. Then with her here, she could cover his classes while he covered for Remus during the full moon. Perhaps this could work out after all. "Very well, Miss Wynne. I will mentor you for your project."

**AN - #2: It's my birthday...reviews will be accepted in exchange for birthday presents. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Audrey watched as her new mentor gave her niece and his son some instructions before walking over to his desk. He composed a short note and summoned a house elf to deliver it.

"I have sent for the werewolf," he told her.

She nodded and out of the corner of her eye noticed that Draco made a face at his father. "You mentioned another son..." she said politely, trying to pass time while waiting for the werewolf he had mentioned to arrive.

"Yes, Draco has a twin named Harry," Severus answered. His next words to her informed her that he knew of the faces his son was making at him. "A better behaved twin..."

"Harry?" the blond boy snickered. "Better behaved?"

The Potions Master shot his son a dark look and the boy's features changed once more back to the red hair and green eyes she had seen earlier. "Draco, I was merely teasing. And we have discussed your morphing to get your way."

The boy continued to glare at his father.

"One."

Neither moved and Audrey realized that she was watching a battle of wills not unlike some of the ones that she had witnessed between her brother-in-law and his adopted daughter, who was now smirking at the boy across from her.

"Two."

Green flames filled the fireplace and a tall, thin man stumbled out. He straightened and turned to face the Potions Master. "What do you mean you aren't going to brew my Wolfsbane anymore?!" he demanded.

"I never said that you wouldn't recieve it. Merely that I would not be the one brewing it," Severus responded.

Draco jumped up and ran over to the new man. "Moony! She wants to improve the Wolfsbane."

Severus glanced down at his son, looking quite impatient. "Orion John Snape, you are already in trouble. Sit down at that table and do your work. Now."

When Draco hesitated the man he had called Moony put his hand firmly on the boy's shoulder. "Do as your father says."

Audrey knew that she should turn away from this little family drama, but she felt herself drawn to it.

"But Moony..." the boy protested.

She watched as the man pulled himself up to his full height and gave a low growl. It was then that Audrey realized that not only was he a werewolf, but he was also an Alpha. And this boy seemed to respect the Alpha more than his father because he turned and went back to the table like a pup with his tail between his legs. At this she stepped forward, reminding the Potions Master that she was in the room.

Severus took a moment to calm himself after the blatant disrespect before turning to make the proper introductions.

~*~

Beau slowly made his way through the children's book in his hand. He and Hermione were sitting on a transfigured love seat in an unused classroom where they had been holding his reading lessons. The book he was reading was his youngest sister's favorite and Halle had sent it to him. With Hermione's help on the spelling, he had written his first letter ever to his adopted mother telling her that he was finally learning how to read and write. A few days later he had received a package at breakfast with this simple book. He finished the book and closed the cover, turning his head to look at Hermione, waiting her judgment.

"You're doing really well, Beau," she told him with a smile.

He smiled in return. "You're a good teacher, Hermione." He set the book aside. "Do you have any plans for Christmas?"

"I'm going to France with my parents. What about you? What are your plans?"

"Cedric has invited me to spend the holidays with his family. I wasn't going to go because I didn't want Rae stuck her by herself for Christmas, but since Audrey's here I guess I'll go."

She turned sideways on the love seat, leaning her back against the arm and hugging her knees. "Who is Audrey?"

"It's a little complicated," he told her, turning to face her as well. "I grew up on the bayou in Louisiana. My mother and three of my siblings were killed my rogue dark wizards. Cap was the lead investigator for the American Magical Law Enforcement and after he captured the wizards responsible, he came back and adopted the other four of us. I was ten at the time and the little ones were just babies. We went to Brooklyn to live with him and his wife Halle, and his goddaughter Rae. Audrey is Halle's younger sister. So Audrey is my aunt, but she's only eight years older than I am."

"Sounds like you have a great family."

He nodded. "They are. Cap and Halle have been wonderful to the kids and the kids adore them. It's mutual really. They've been really good to us and I don't know what I would have done if they hadn't come along to adopt us."

She reached over and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

Beau took her hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing it gently. "Thank you, mademoiselle"

~*~

Remus shook his head when he saw Sirius, Draco and Harry cross the street to join him. He and Sirius had offered to take the boys Christmas shopping while Severus finished up his end of term paperwork. Remus would finish his own paperwork later this evening. He agreed with Severus that leaving the boys alone with Sirius was not exactly the best idea as Sirius was just a big kid himself.

He had stayed with them until Sirius decided that he wanted to go into the pet store and look at the dogs. Most animals could smell the werewolf in Remus and didn't react well to him, but after seeing the hopeful looks in the eyes of the two boys, he agreed that they could go inside the pet store and he would go to the bookstore across the street to wait for them.

Now the two boys coming toward him each had a small pet carrier. Remus was pretty sure that Severus had not planned on getting the boys any pets. He didn't really seem the pet type. "Sirius..." he sighed. "What have you done?"

"I bought them early Christmas presents," Sirius answered with a grin.

"Did you talk to Severus about this?"

"Why would I have to ask Sni..._Severus _if I could buy presents for my own godsons?"

Remus raked his fingers through his hair. "Padfoot, presents are one thing, but pets are another. You should have asked him."

"Don't worry so much, Moony," he said, heading down the street in the general direction of the Leaky Cauldron.

~*~

Severus glanced up from the lunch that he was preparing when his boys tumbled from the Floo, each with a small animal carrier. They were followed by Remus and Sirius, who took out his wand, waving it at the two carriers. Severus dried his hands on a towel and walked into the other room. "Tell me you didn't, Black."

"Alright, I won't," Sirius replied.

"Don't look at me," Remus said when Severus turned his dark gaze on the werewolf.

Severus crossed his arms. "You were supposed to be keeping an eye on him."

"He said that he wanted to go look at the dogs...not buy anything. I can't go into a pet store," Remus replied with a sigh.

Sirius draped an arm around Severus' shoulder. "Come on, Snape, let the boys keep them."

Severus reached up and expertly pinched the skin between Sirius' thumb and pointer finger. "Do not touch me," he said as he removed the man's arm from around his shoulder.

"That hurt!" Sirius told him, rubbing his hand. "What did you do to me?"

The Potions Master rolled his eyes. "There is a nerve bundle in that spot on your hand. Apply the right amount of pressure and it is quite painful." He glanced over at the boys. "I'm afraid that you'll just have to return the animals."

"Severus..." Remus started before the man cut him off.

"No Remus. The boys asked me about getting a pet this past summer and I told them no. We are not in this house enough to warrant getting one."

"We can keep them in your quarters, Uncle Sev," Draco said, setting the carrier in his hand on the floor.

"In _my_ quarters?" Severus asked him. "Not likely."

Harry set down his carrier as well, bending down to open the door. "In our room, then." He pulled an orange kitten from the carrier. "He'll make sure no more rats get into our room."

Sighing, Severus took the kitten from Harry and held him up so that he could get a good look. "Reminds me a bit too much of a Weasley, but I suppose that I could use a good mouser in my lab."

"I told you that he'd think it looked like a Weasley," Draco told his brother.

Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco. "At least I got something practical."

"Sirius said all the girls would love mine."

Severus looked at his Slytherin son. "I believe the only girl actually speaking to you at the moment is Miss Kelly and she only does so when she's forced to speak to you."

"What's this about a girl?" Sirius asked with a grin.

Remus matched his grin. "She has red hair," he told the other Marauder.

Sirius laughed. "Another Potter has fallen for a girl with red hair."

"I haven't fallen for her!" Draco snapped at his godfather. "You ought to be talking to Harry about Ginny Weasley!"

"Hey!" Harry protested, taking his kitten back from his adopted father.

"Everyone sees how you moon over her," the Slytherin said, as he pulled a white ferret from his carrier.

"I don't moon over anyone!"

Severus decided to step and stop their argument. "Draco, that has got to be the ugliest thing I have ever seen," he told the boy with a smirk.

Draco made a face at him. "I happen to think Frank is cute."

"Frank?" Severus asked him.

"He was already named," Draco said with a shrug.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Alright. You can keep them, but the first time I have to take care of them, they are gone. Understood?"

The two boys nodded. "Thank you Uncle Sev."

"Yeah, thanks Pop," Sirius told the Potions Master, winking at the boys.

Severus turned his dark eyes on the Marauder. "Don't call me that or I just might de-age you and see how much you like being my son. I can guarantee that I will mend your mischievous ways."

"You better listen to him, Padfoot," Harry told his godfather. "He wallops us all the time."

"Scamp," Severus said, ruffling the boy's ever messy mop of hair. "I only wallop you when you deserve it."

Remus put a firm hand on his friend's shoulder. "Calm down, Padfoot. Severus isn't abusing them."

"But Remus..." Sirius started.

"They are perfectly healthy and happy."

Sirius looked at the two boys and nodded, having to admit that what Remus said was true. His godsons were healthy and happy.

~*~

The weekend before school was to start again found the two boys at Grimmauld Place with Sirius and Remus. When Remus left one afternoon, Sirius drug the two boys outside to a shed attached to the back of the building. He threw open the doors and pulled out an old motorbike with a sidecar. "What do you think, boys?"

Harry stepped closer and ran his hand over the motorbike. "I had a dream about a bike like this once. But it was able to fly. That was before I knew about magic."

Sirius smiled. "This one does fly, Harry, and you've ridden on it before. Hagrid used it to go pick you up in Godric's Hollow that night," he said, brushing a finger across the scar on Harry's forehead.

"It flies?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Sirius replied with a laugh. "James and I spent hours fixing this thing up and getting it to fly. How would you two like to go for a ride?"

Both faces lit up. "Can we?" Draco asked.

"Sure," their godfather replied. "Alright, one of you in the sidecar and one on the bike behind me. We'll stop somewhere and let you two switch later on."

The two boys scrambled into place in unspoken agreement: Draco on the bike and Harry in the sidecar.

~*~

They were met by a very angry werewolf when they returned. "Have you lost your mind, Sirius?!" he demanded.

"That was brilliant, Padfoot!" Harry exclaimed, jumping from his seat on the back of the enchanted motorbike.

Remus gave a low growl, catching the attention of all three. "Boys, your father is waiting for you inside." The two boys hurried inside, eager to tell their father of their adventure. Once they were inside, Remus turned to face his best friend again. "Sirius, did you think to ask Severus before taking the boys up on that thing?"

"No," Sirius answered as he put the motorbike back in the shed. "Didn't think I'd need to."

"Do you ever think?" Remus asked.

Sirius whirled around to face his friend. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You bought a Firebolt for Harry, but Draco didn't get so much as a note. You bought them pets without asking Severus first. Now this. Sirius...I know it's hard for you to grasp this concept, but Severus is the boys' father. You need to start consulting him before you go rushing headlong into things like this. If something had happened to the three of you, we'd never have known where to look."

"Remus..."

"No, Padfoot. You need to start thinking because after this Severus is not likely to let you see them again, even when I'm around. I can't believe that you'd wait until my back was turned to do something like this. I trusted you, Sirius." With that he turned and stalked away from his old friend, slamming the back door to the house..

~*~

"Are you mad at us?" Harry asked after they had Flooed back to Spinner's End.

Severus sighed deeply, working very hard to keep reign on his temper. "No, Harry. I'm not mad at the two of you. You didn't know any better. However, I do not want to ever hear of you riding on some contraption like that again. Understood?"

Draco threw himself on the sofa and crossed his arms in a classic pout. "I don't see how it was really any problem. Sirius knows what he's doing."

"This is not up for negiotation, Draco. You will not be riding on it again. End of story," Severus told him firmly.

"You're not being fair!" Draco snapped.

Harry's eyes grew wide as he looked at his brother. "Draco!"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have to go deal with Black. I want you to go to your room and stay there until I return, Draco."

"But," the boy protested.

"GO!"

Making a disrespectful noise of protest, the boy stood and stomped up the stairs, slamming the door to his room.

Sighing, Severus headed upstairs. First to deal with his son, then to deal with Black.

~*~

A loud voice woke Sirius the next morning and he stumbled from his bed to figure out who was in his house. As he tripped his way down the stairs, he realized that the voice was not only speaking in English, but was speaking multiple languages.

All young wealthy pureblood wizards were trained in languages at a young age. By the time they went to Hogwarts, those of the oldest Houses, such as the Blacks and Malfoys, were expected to be fluent in Latin, French, Spanish, Italian, German and Greek. Whoever was in his house was slipping between those langauges easily...and it was swearing...in all seven langauges! In fact, there was not a single word that this person was saying that was NOT a swear word.

He stepped into the drawing and was surprised to find the room empty except for a small black bird. Then the bird opened it's beak and spoke. Rather, it swore again.

Rubbing his eyes, Sirius walked over to claim the note attached to the bird's leg. He opened it and read the short note.

_Black,_

_His name is Mimic._

_S.S._


	10. Chapter 10

"Wa-woo-woohoo!"

The loud yell filled the Great Hall one Saturday in January during lunch. Lunch was just beginning and there were few students in the Hall to hear the noise. Rae started laughing at the sound.

"You know who or what that was?" Draco asked her.

"It was Beau," she replied, nodding toward the Hufflepuff table where her adopted brother sat with his roommate, Cedric Diggory.

Draco glanced over at the other table. There in front of the older boy sat a large bowl of red…bugs?! "What the…what are those?" he asked her, his eyes wide.

"Crawfish," she explained, pulling a scrap of paper and a Muggle pen from her pocket. She quickly scribbled a note that Draco read over her shoulder.

_Happy Birthday, you overgrown Rebel. Share the wealth. Your Mudbug._

Rae put the note on her plate and levitated it over to the Hufflepuff. When she saw the confusion of the boy sitting next to her, she laughed again. "Crawfish…crawdads…crayfish…they have a lot of different names. Beau adores them and Cap always makes sure that he gets them for his birthday."

When the plate was levitated back to them and Rae sat it in front of her, Draco inched away. "Those are bugs…really big bugs…"

"Sometimes they are called mudbugs. They're kinda cute," she said, picking one up and holding it in front of his face.

"They're ugly," he informed her, grabbing her wrist and moving it away from him. "You actually eat those things?"

She tore the tail from the body and took the shell off the tail, popping the small piece of meat in her mouth. "Yep. It's pretty good. Want to try?"

"No! That's just…it's disgusting," he said, turning slightly green.

"Disgusting is sucking the heads," she replied, tearing into another one.

"What?!"

She nodded toward the other table again. "Look."

He looked over at the Hufflepuff table again just as Beau put one of the heads in mouth. "I'm gonna be sick," he said, jumping up and running from the Great Hall.

--

Severus sighed deeply at the knock on his office door. He was in the middle of grading seventh year essays and really didn't want to be interrupted. Glancing up, he could see Audrey working in his private lab on some potions for the Infirmary as she had been most of the day. "Enter," he called.

He was surprised to see all six of his prefects enter his office and stand before his desk. "Is there something I can help you with?"

The two seventh year prefects, Harper and Davis, glanced at each other before Harper spoke. "We'd like to talk to you about your son and that American girl."

He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "What have they done now, Mr. Davis?"

"They are giving us a bad name with all their fighting, sir," Davis replied. His sister Tracey was in Draco's year, so he had heard first hand about all the trouble the two had caused in classes.

Severus briefly met the eyes of each of his prefects: Derrick and Pritchard for sixth year and Montague and Parkinson for fifth year. "You have something in mind?"

"A bit of Slytherin revenge, sir," Harper replied.

Pritchard spoke next after exchange glances with the other two female prefects. "Sir, Valentine's Day is coming up soon, and we'd like to organize a House party for third year and above."

"And you'd like me to order them to go to the party together," Severus said, more statement than question. The six prefects nodded. "As they are being forced to spend most of their waking hours in each other's company, that won't be a problem. I will speak to them after you have announced plans for the party." He then listened carefully as his prefect laid out their plans for the party, throwing in a few ideas every now and then.

--

Both Harry and Draco came down to Severus' quarters twice a day to care for their pets and both had been given permission to come spend a weekend whenever they chose, but both had rarely taken the opportunity to do so this school year. So it was a bit of a surprise for Severus to enter his quarters and find Harry stretched out on the sofa with his kitten on his chest, purring contentedly as Harry stroked his orange fur.

"If you keep that up, that cat will become even lazier than he already is," Severus told his oldest son as he hung his robes up near the door. Harry had decided to take his time about naming his kitten and after a few days of the kitten doing nothing but laying around all day, he had promptly been christened Lazy. He turned back to look at his son. "Is everything alright, Harry?"

The boy nodded. "Yes sir. I just thought I'd come spend the weekend with you. Haven't done that in a while."

"You are always welcome, Phoenix," Severus said, sitting next to Harry and propping his feet up on the coffee table. He smiled when Harry moved so that his head was resting on the man's leg. "Are you sure everything is alright?"

Harry sighed deeply. "Hermione's always busy studying or helping teach Beau how to read…and Ron's been in a mood this week. I think he's jealous because of Quidditch, because it all started on Monday when I sat with the team after practice instead of Ron and Hermione. He wants to be on the team, but there hasn't been an open position since I became Seeker…"

"Don't concern yourself about that, Harry," Severus told him, gently stroking the boy's raven hair. "Wood will be graduating this term and then the Keeper position will be open. He can try out next year if he wishes." Harry nodded. When Harry didn't speak again, Severus summoned a book from the shelf and began to read, the two sitting there in comfortable silence.

--

"A party for Valentine's…" Rae said, looking at the notice on the board. "Have they ever done that before?"

Draco leaned against the wall nearby. "Not to my knowledge."

She turned and looked at him. "You think Professor Snape would make us go to that together too?"

"Knowing him, yes." When Rae gave him a look he rolled his eyes and added. "He got my godfather a Myna bird that does nothing but swear after my godfather got Harry and I pets for Christmas without asking Uncle Sev first."

"Very Slytherin."

"So is this stupid party."

"You have someone else you want to go with?" she asked.

"No, but I don't want to go with you."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well I don't want to go with you either. Come on, we may as well go ask him."

"Oh alright," he said, following her out of their common room and down the hall to Severus' office.

"Enter," the Potions Master called a few moments later.

The two stepped into his office. "Sir," Rae began. "We saw the notice for the party Friday on the board…"

Severus put down his lesson plans and looked up at the two of them. "If you wish to go the two of you must go together. I have not yet released you from your punishment."

"But it's been months!" Draco protested.

"And almost daily I have gotten reports of the two of you bickering in the halls or in classes. When you two can go a whole week without a single note appearing on my desk about the two of you, then I will release you."

"Uncle Sev!"

"I will not change my mind Draco. You two may skip your study session today to decide on costumes. Dismissed."

"But…"

"I said…Dismissed."

Growling, Draco turned and stomped out of his adopted father's office.

"I really need to do something about that," Severus muttered to himself as Rae followed his son out.

--

"This is all your fault," Rae snapped at Draco as she slid to the floor in one corner of the small room.

"My fault?" he retorted. "You're the one who hit me!" He too slid to the floor and leaned his head against the wall, looking up at the ceiling, one hand holding his school tie over his nose.

She snorted and hugged her knees. They had gone to the Valentine's party and, as usual, had started arguing. Then he had something about her godfather and she had punched him. Professor Snape had been called, they had been drug out of their common room and up to the seventh floor, where he had taken their wands and shoved them inside a room, locking the door behind them without even taking the time to stop his son's nose from bleeding. She glanced at her fellow captive. They really needed to do something about his nose. A small stack of cloths appeared on the floor beside her. "Wha…"

"It's the Room of Requirement," he said, still looking up at the ceiling. "It becomes whatever you need and supplies anything you need while inside."

She picked up one of the cloths and tossed it at him. "Use that."

He took it and held it to his nose instead of his tie. "Do you always hit this hard, or is it just me?"

"I used to bloody Liam's nose regularly."

"Who is Liam?"

"None of your business!" she snapped.

He rolled his eyes and didn't speak again for a few minutes. "This is really making my head hurt…"

It was her turn to roll her eyes and she stretched out her legs. "Oh come here, you big baby."

He glanced over at her.

"You'll hurt your neck like that and you aren't holding it tight enough to stop the bleeding. Come lay your head on my lap and let me help you."

"Why should I?"

"Because I've dealt with bloody noses before."

"Oh, alright…" he said, moving to lay down with his head on her lap. She took another cloth and replaced the one he was holding. Sure enough, she was holding it tighter than he had been. "Ow…"

"Boys are such babies…" she muttered.

"Shut up. This is the third time you've given me a bloody nose."

"You deserved this one."

Draco was silent for a moment. "Maybe a little."

"A little?"

He didn't answer, instead he clicked his tongue a few times and a small white-furred creature poked its head out of the pocket of his school robes. It crawled out and then climbed up on Draco's chest, looking the boy in the eye.

"What is that?" she asked.

"This is Frank. He's my pet ferret," he said, reaching up to stroke the animal's fur.

"He's cute," she told him. She took the cloth away from his nose. "I think it finally stopped bleeding."

_Padfoot was right!_ Draco thought with a smirk. He made no move to get up once she took the cloth away from his nose. He was actually rather comfortable where he was. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. How long have you had him?"

"My godfather got him for me at Christmas. Harry got a kitten."

She reached out to pet the little ferret. "I'm not much of a cat person," she said. When their hands brushed against each other, she quickly pulled her hand back.

"What did you get from your godfather?" he asked.

"A new camera."

He glanced up at her. "I didn't know that you took pictures."

"You never asked," she told him. "He also gave me a photo album with pictures of my parents."

"Harry has one of our parents. He made a copy of it for me last Christmas. Uncle Sev helped us find the only picture of the two of us with our parents." He wasn't really sure why he was telling her all of this. Maybe because he had finally realized just how much they had in common…Uncle Sev had tried telling him, but he just hadn't listened. "Do you remember your parents at all?"

"A little. My mom died when I was three and my dad when I was five."

"What were they like?"

_I need a wet cloth_, she thought and one appeared on the floor beside her. "I remember Mama's voice mostly. She used to rock me to sleep every night and sing to me. I remember her smell too," she said, picking up the wet cloth and gently trying to wipe the blood from his face. "She smelled like berries."

"Lily…my mum…she's the one who made that blanket you took. She charmed it with her scent."

"I…I'm sorry for taking it."

"Me too. For the hat I mean."

She sighed softly. "It belonged to my father. It's all I have left of him."

"What was he like?"

"He was a…Muggle police officer…killed in the line of duty. When he came home from work, no matter how tired he was, he always had time for me…to do whatever I wanted. I miss him a lot."

He nodded. "Lucius took me the day Harry and I were born…then James and Lily were killed when we were fifteen months old. I…I never got a chance to know them. Harry and I found out the truth two summers ago, but it was kept a secret until this past summer. I…I wish I had gotten a chance to know them."

"But you've got Professor Snape now."

"Yeah. And Moony, that's Professor Lupin…and Padfoot, er, Sirius, my godfather."

"Why do you call them that?"

"When they were in school here they, James and Pettigrew called themselves the Marauders. Those were their Marauder names. They called James Prongs and Pettigrew was Wormtail. All four of them were unregistered Animagi."

"That's a rare talent."

"Because it's really hard. Moony is a wolf. Padfoot is a big, black dog…he looks like a Grim really. James was a stag and Pettigrew, well, you know about him already."

She nodded and glanced toward the door. "Think he'll come let us out soon?"

"Yeah. He won't leave us in here too long." They both fell silent and after a while he spoke again. "So you're a Weather Witch?"

Rae sighed. "Yeah. But I can't really control it. Losing my temper makes me lose control, but you've seen that."

He nodded, remembering that day in Diagon Alley.

"Professor's helping me learn to use it. He's been teaching me Occlumency as a means to control my temper."

"Is it working?" he asked.

She poked him hard in the ribs.

"Ow…"

She gave him a smug look. "Learn to watch what you say…or you just might end up with another bloody nose."


	11. Chapter 11

"How long do you plan to leave them in there?" Remus asked as he and Severus sat in the hall outside the Room of Requirement.

Severus looked at his watch. "Another hour ought to do."

"You sure this is going to work?"

"If it doesn't I don't know what I'll do. Maybe I'll send him to Beauxbatons or Drumstrang."

"Do you want to send him away?"

"Of course not, Remus," he said, sending the other man a dark look. "I don't want to send my son away, but between their constant fighting and his attitude of late…"

Remus sighed. "He has gotten a bit out of control. He's probably just testing you, Severus. Children tend to do that."

"I hope Harry doesn't decide to do that as well. I'm not sure that I can handle two of them testing me."

"Harry's been very quiet lately. Is everything alright?"

Severus leaned his head back against the wall. "He showed up in my quarters last Friday to spend the weekend. I gave them both an open invitation to come, but neither one has really used it. Friday night he was quite content to just lay on the couch with his kitten."

"Did he say what was wrong? That's not like him."

"It seems that Miss Granger has been spending quite a bit of time with Mr. Devereaux helping him prepare for his O.W.L.s and young Mr. Weasley has become jealous of the fact that Harry is on the Gryffindor Quidditch team or some other nonsense and has not been speaking to Harry. And with Draco forced to spend all his time with Miss Kelly, I believe that Harry is feeling lonely."

"What did you say to him?"

"I reminded him that Mr. Wood was graduating at the end of the term and Mr. Weasley could try out for the Quidditch team next year. I also sat with him until I sent him to bed, even though there were many other things that needed to be done."

"I'm sure he appreciates it Severus."

Severus nodded and checked his watch again.

"That was a very interesting present you gave Sirius. He told me about it, but I didn't believe it until I saw the bird for myself this past weekend."

"It was a Slytherin's revenge," Severus replied.

"It was also worthy of a Marauder. Well done, my friend."

Severus nodded. "Thank you. How does he like his gift?"

"He found it quite amusing at first, but the bird is really starting to annoy him now."

"Good. That was the point."

Remus was quiet for a moment. "He's not doing well?"

"Azkaban?"

"That's a big part of it. He's always been like this to a degree, but James and I could handle him. Now…well, even I can't stop him. But I think it's more than that. There's just something I can't put my finger on."

"Just keep an eye on him. One more stunt and I won't let him see the boys again. I have to protect them."

Remus nodded. "I hate to see that happen, but I do understand."

--

"Are you ever going to tell me about this person I look like? I mean, you keeping punching me, so I think you owe it to me. Is it that Liam guy you mentioned?" Draco asked Rae, his head still resting on her lap. He was comfortable and she didn't realize that she was running her fingers through his hair. It felt rather nice and he wasn't about to stop her.

She sighed deeply and took several minutes before answering. "He was my best friend and you look a lot like him. Yes, his name is Liam." She fell silent again, "Would you like to see a picture?"

"You carry it with you?" he asked.

Rae held her right hand in front of him as if holding a small photograph. Touching the fingers of her left hand to her right palm, she then touched her fingers to her forehead, whispering something he couldn't quite make out but that sounded suspiciously like an incantation. She touched her palm again and an image appeared there.

He looked closely at the image of Rae several years ago on the back of a boy who at first glance looked like he had at the age of ten. "You're right. The resemblance is…amazing." The image on her hand flickered and then disappeared. "That's a brilliant charm. Where did you learn wandless magic? They don't even teach that here."

"It's a charm that I'm not even supposed to know. They use it in the American Magical Law Enforcement. Its charm that allows you to show a memory, almost like a pensieve, but it appears as a Muggle photograph. Comes in real handy when they are out questioning people after an incident."

"What's the incantation?"

"_Ostendo memoria. _I got one of Cap's junior officers to teach me and my godfather doesn't know."

"Do you know any more wandless magic?"

She shrugged. "I know some. It comes a bit easier to me than wanded magic. Halle says it's because of my being a Weather Witch."

"Who is Halle?"

"Cap's wife. They adopted me when I was eight."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Draco spoke again. "So why do you hate him so much?"

She sighed. "I don't really hate him. Not really." She hesitated before continuing. "I lived with his family until Cap adopted me, but we stayed close after that. We were out in his yard one day when we were about ten and got into an argument about something. It was the first time I ever truly lost my temper…and my control of my magic. I guess you could call it Accidental Magic. A storm came up suddenly and lightening struck his parents' house. It caught fire and his mother and sisters almost didn't make it out. They were hurt, but not seriously. Liam and his family are Muggles.

"Things are different in America. We blend into the Muggle world rather than having our own areas like Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. And because of the whole Salem fiasco, Muggles there are no too accepting of magic. Oh, they believe that there are some things that can't be explained, but not in magic.

"Liam…" she sighed. "Liam somehow put the pieces together and figured out that I was a witch. He made a scene in the hospital and Children's Services was called. Thanks to Liam I nearly got taken away from Cap. He would have lost Beau and the little ones too."

At some point during her monologue Draco had taken her free hand. He wasn't exactly sure what had possessed him to do it, but it had seemed like the right thing to do. "I think I would have been pretty pissed off too. What did your godfather do?"

"He used a dozen or so memory charms and altered the paperwork. With Liam and his family, he removed all memory of me. I wasn't too happy about it at the time, but when he explained things to me later I understood he reasoning. I still didn't like it, but I understood."

"Did you ever see him again?"

"No. We went to different schools, so I didn't even get to see him there." She sighed deeply. "Listen, Draco, I really am sorry for hitting you that day in Diagon Alley. It's all my fault we're stuck in here."

"It's not entirely your fault…Rae," he said, using her name for the first time. "I'm partly to blame too. I made the choice to trip you on the stairs that night. You didn't force me into it."

"Truce?" she asked, looking down into grey eyes that mirrored her own.

"Truce."

--

In the waiting room outside the mental healing ward of St. Mungo's Hospital Remus Lupin sat waiting impatiently for news of his old friend. He had gotten permission for Harry, who was now curled up asleep next to him, to spend the weekend with him at Grimmauld Place. Harry and Sirius had both needed cheering up and it had seemed like a good idea at the time.

For some time now Remus had suspected that his friend suffered from what Muggles called PTSD or Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. What he had seen when he and Harry had arrived at the Black family home confirmed his fears and after two hours of arguing he had finally convinced Sirius to come to St. Mungo's to see a Mind Healer.

When they had stepped through the Floo they found Sirius conjuring a Patronus and sending it after…the curtains. Thinking back on it, Remus had to admit those dark curtains did resemble a Dementor's Cloak. Apparently the breeze blowing through the open window and ruffling the curtains had reminded Sirius of his time in Azkaban and sent him into a flashback.

Sighing deeply, Remus pulled a small mirror from his pocket. Severus had given it to him some months ago when he had started teaching the boys the Patronus charm. "Severus Snape," he whispered so as not to wake up Harry.

Moments later the Potions Master's face appeared in the mirror. "Remus? Is something wrong with Harry?"

"No. Harry's fine. He's sleeping right now. It's Sirius…"

"What has Black done now?" Severus asked with a sigh.

"I've brought him to St. Mungo's…to see a Mind Healer. He had a flashback and was dueling with a curtain that looked a bit like a Dementor." Remus glanced over at Harry. "Severus, would you mind being here when I talk to the Mind Healer. It's not going to be good news."

Severus considered it for a moment before nodding. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

--

Half an hour later the two men sat in the office of the Mind Healer. Harry had been sent back to Hogwarts just moments before. "What can you tell us, Healer Fawcett?" Remus asked.

The middle-aged woman straightened her notes. "We see this rather often in those who have spent long amounts of time in Azkaban or sometimes in our young Aurors after a particularly bad case. We also saw quite a bit of it after the last war. In cases such as this all we've found that the best option is to sedate the patient and put them on our long term ward."

"No," Remus said fiercely. "That's not what Sirius needs. No offense ma'am, but I've known him a lot longer than you have. He'd rather be dead than kept that way."

Healer Fawcett stared at the man for a moment. "Tell me…what do you know of his childhood?"

The werewolf sighed deeply. "His parents favored his younger brother from the beginning. They were typical wealthy pure-blood parents…rarely home, left the boys in the care of nannies and house elves. I gathered that they were on the abusive side when they were home, but he never really said for sure. He left home when he was sixteen and his parents disowned him."

"There is another option," the Healer told them. "It's only been done a couple times before because we only use that form of treatment if the patient is in full cooperation."

"What is it?" Severus asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was starting to get a headache.

She looked at them both before answering. "De-aging."

"De-aging? You can't honestly mean to..."

"I most certainly do, Professor Snape. It would give him a second chance at childhood, hopefully a better one, and he won't remember his time in Azkaban."

"Who would you suggest to raise him?" Remus asked.

"Does he have any family left?"

Remus shook his head. "His parents and brother have been dead for years. Narcissa didn't even fight to try and keep Draco. Bellatrix is in prison. Andromeda might take him, but their daughter has been out of Hogwarts for a couple years and I'm not sure they would want to take in a young child. That's what he would be right?"

She nodded. "Yes. He'd be six years old if we went with this option."

"He and Andromeda were never really close. Other than her we're the closest thing he has to a family."

"Why can't you take him?" the Healer asked.

Remus sighed, glancing over at Severus before answering. "I'm a werewolf, ma'am. The Ministry would never allow me to take him."

"What about you, Professor Snape?"

"I just adopted thirteen-year-old twin boys this past summer…" Severus replied, really not liking the direction this conversation was going.

"Who, from what I saw between Harry and Mr. Black, are already quite close."

Remus looked over at his friend with a sly look. "Wasn't it just a couple months ago you were expressing a wish to de-age Sirius yourself?"

"He had just bought my boys pets without asking me first!" Severus snapped at the werewolf. "Between that, the Firebolt and taking the up on that blasted contraption of his, I wanted to de-age him and give him a darn good spanking!"

"Now would be your chance."

"Absolutely not, Lupin."

"It could be your chance to…what was it you said…'mend his mischievous ways'…"

"Don't even think about it."

"Slytherin's revenge, Severus…"

"Oh alright! But you watch it or I just might de-age you as well!"

Remus just laughed before turning back to the Healer. "Alright. Problem solved. Now what do we have to do?"

She smiled. "Now you have to get Mr. Black to agree."

--

The next morning Severus brought both Harry and Draco to St. Mungo's. He had decided to include the boys in this conversation because Sirius was still their godfather and if they went through with it, he would become their little brother.

Severus had his doubts, though he would never mention them to anyone. It wasn't that he didn't think he was up for the job of raising the de-aged Sirius. No, he could handle that. He'd been practically raising Draco for years. His doubts were whether he could look past the fact that this had been his school nemesis. There was a lot of bad blood between the two of them and they had been able to set a lot of that aside for the boys. But this…this was much different.

"The Healer wouldn't tell me anything," Sirius said. "Told me that you would tell me everything." Harry settled on the bed next to Sirius while Draco stood next to the chair where Remus sat, half-leaning against the man. Severus stood on the opposite side of the bed with his arms crossed.

Remus and Severus exchanged a glance before Remus answered. "Healer Fawcett said that flashbacks like you had the other night will only get worse and that there are really only two options. Sedation or de-aging."

"What?!" Sirius demanded, nearly coming off the bed. "Moony! There is no way in hell that I'll ever agree to either one of those! I know what happens when they keep patients sedated. I'll end up on the long term ward with Frank and Alice! No! I won't do it!"

Remus leaned forward. "Alright, Siri…we won't let them sedate you."

"I won't let them de-age me either! My childhood was bad enough; I won't go through a second one like that! I won't do it, Moony! Besides, who would they put me with?" He stared at his friend and when the werewolf didn't answer, he jumped off the bed, knocking Harry off the other side. "NO! No way in hell!"

Severus lunged forward and caught Harry before he hit the floor. He put the young teen on his feet and kept his arms around the boy. "I'm the only one in the 'old crowd' that can take you, Black…Sirius. And you know that Albus would only let you go to a member of the 'old crowd'."

Sirius turned to glare at the Potions Master. "I said that I wasn't going to be de-aged!"

He looked down at his sons and sighed before meeting Sirius' eyes again. "If you don't seek some type of treatment, then I can't let you see the boys anymore."

Harry turned to look up at his adopted father, his eyes wide in silent protest. Draco, on the other hand, voiced his concern. "Uncle Sev! You can't do that!"

"Yes, Draco, as your father I can."

"You're not my father!" the boy yelled without stopping to consider his words.

Remus pinched his leg. "That's enough, pup," he said in his 'Alpha' voice. They stared at each other for a moment before Draco let out a low whimper and stepped back to the man's side, his head down.

Sirius looked at the Potions Master. "You are the last person I'd want to have as a father."

"He's a great father, Sirius," Harry told his godfather.

"He hits you," Sirius replied. "You and he both admitted it."

"He spanks us sometimes," Harry said.

"But only when we deserve it," Draco added, stepping away from Remus and jumping up to sit on the bed next to Sirius. "Like last term when we snuck out of the castle to go to the Shrieking Shack during the full moon. But that was the worst he's ever given us…and it was no where near as bad as I used to get from Lucius."

"Or what I got from the Dursleys," Harry told him.

Sirius looked from one godson to the other. "What did they do to you?"

"Lucius used to beat me with that cane of his. The last time he beat me until I passed out," Draco told him. "When Uncle Sev and I went and got Harry from the Dursleys he had been locked in his bedroom…with five padlocks on the door! They were feeding him through a hole in the door and someone had taken a belt to him. Before he got his Hogwarts letter, they made Harry sleep in a cupboard under the stairs."

Sirius sank onto the bed, putting his head into his hands.

"Uncle Sev's not like that," Harry said from where he was still standing in front of Severus, the Potions Master's hands resting on his shoulders. "Yeah he spanks us some times and it does hurt, but never more than a couple minutes."

Severus gave the boy's shoulders a gentle squeeze. "My father was a monster when he was drunk, which was most of the time. I was terrified of him," he told his old school enemy. "I always envied the relationship that Potter had with his father and I've tried to work toward having that type of relationship with my sons. When I spank them, it is supposed to startle and sting a bit, but I'm not trying to hurt them. It does, however, let them know that I am very disappointed in their behavior."

"And knowing that he's disappointed in us is almost worse than the spanking," Harry said. "He's done a lot for us." He glanced up at his adopted father. "He's a good father, Sirius. Even Dad told me so…in a dream."

"Thank you, Harry," Severus told him.

Sirius raked his fingers through his hair. He hated to admit it, but Severus had taken good care of the boys. Anyone looking at them could see it. He didn't want any kind of treatment...he didn't think he even needed it. But he didn't want to lose the boys either.

Draco nudged him. "If you let them de-age you, then you'll get to be our brother Siri. You'll have a family again…and we can reinstate the Marauders."

"You will not," Severus told him firmly.

The blond smirked and turned back to his godfather. "It won't be so bad. You'll have a family again. Harry and I will get a little brother to help us drive Uncle Sev crazy. Moony too."

"I don't know that I can trust him, Draco." Sirius replied. "He's…I…I did a lot of things to him when we were at Hogwarts. Things…things I'm not really proud of. If I do this he'll…he'll finally be able to get back at me and he'll take advantage…"

"Uncle Sev's not like that," Harry said, moving over to join his brother and godfather on the bed. "He had a lot of reasons to want to get back at Dad too, but he hasn't tried to take it out on us yet. The times he's spanked us has been with good reason…sneaking our brooms after they'd been taken and flying them in a Muggle neighborhood, flying the Weasleys' car from London after Ron and I missed the Express, Draco setting that snake on me during dueling club. He wouldn't take advantage of you like that."

Sirius took a deep shuddering breath. "I…I just need time to think about it. Can I have some time?"

Remus nodded. "We won't do anything unless you consent to it. But if we're going to do this the best time would be next Friday. It's the start of Easter break so it will give you all time to adjust to the new situation before classes start up again."

"Just…come to Grimmauld then and I'll make my decision."

**AN: What do you think? You can blame this plot bunny on my advisors/betas. They talked me into it.**


	12. Chapter 12

When they arrived back at the school that afternoon, Severus sent Harry on back to the Gryffindor Tower while he spoke to Draco about his behavior. He led his son into his office. "Have a seat."

Draco knew when he followed his adopted father into his office that it couldn't be good. Normally they would stay in their quarters when they needed to talk. Then he remembered what he had said at the hospital. "If this is about what I said, I didn't really mean it. I mean, didn't I try to help convince Padfoot that you were a great dad a few minutes later?"

"Words and attitudes are two different things, Mr. Snape."

_Mr. Snape?_ This was getting even worse and Draco had a bad feeling about where it was headed.

"Your attitude the last several months has been abominable. You have been rude and disrespectful and you have gotten into a bad habit of talking back, not only to me but to Remus as well. I have spoken to you about your attitude; I have taken away privileges. You are almost too old for me to spank you effectively. Almost, but not quite."

Draco looked at the floor. "So what are you going to do?"

Severus watched his son a moment before answering. "Since you seem to think I'm not your father…"

"I don't!" Draco protested, stopping when Severus held up his hand.

"Since you seem to think I'm not your father, for the next week I'm not going to be your father. Any of the privileges that you have been given as my son will be revoked."

"But…"

Severus continued speaking. "When I dismiss you, you are to take your ferret down to Hagrid's hut. Ferrets are not on the approved list of pets. You will not be allowed in our quarters and you are to address me as 'Professor Snape' just like the rest of the student population."

"But…"

"You are dismissed, Mr. Snape."

"But…"

Severus stood and walked over to the door to his quarters. "You have five minutes."

Draco stared at his father for a moment before standing up and walking back into their quarters. He went into his room and picked up his ferret. After leaving his pet with Hagrid, he went back into the castle and knocked on Remus' door.

The Defense professor answered the door a moment later. "Hello Draco."

He looked up at the man he considered an uncle. "Can I come in?"

Remus stepped aside and let the boy inside, taking a seat in the armchair near the fireplace. Normally when Harry or Draco visited he would sit on the sofa with them.

With a deep sigh Draco settled into his usual seat on the sofa. "I guess Uncle Sev talked to you…"

"He did," the werewolf answered. "And I think his punishment is fair."

"I thought you would be on my side…"

"Do you realize how badly you hurt him, pup?"

The familiar nickname did little to make Draco feel better when paired with that question. "He said that he wouldn't let Sirius see us anymore," he replied weakly.

"Severus only wants what is best for you boys. He wants you safe and healthy. Sirius has never really thought things through before he's done them. I've been telling him for months that he's been on thin ice with Severus where you two are concerned. Severus doesn't want to hurt you, but he thinks this is what is best for you. That's why he gave Sirius that ultimatum.

Severus has considered you his son for a long time. Long before Harry was even in the picture. He's nursed you through illnesses and healed your wounds. He didn't have to adopt you, Draco, but he did because he loves you. And he didn't force you to become his son. He gave you a choice and you decided to make him your father. After everything he's done for you he doesn't deserve the way you've been treating him. And he especially didn't deserve to hear you say that he wasn't your father. We've both been warning you for months to shape up and you choose not to. Now you have to live with the consequences."

"But I tried to help convince Sirius that he was a good father…"

"Do you really think he's a good father?"

"Yes! I wouldn't have said all that to Sirius if I didn't."

"Then why have you been treating him this way?"

Draco sighed deeply. "I don't know, Moony. I just…I don't know."

"My suggestion to you would be to spend this week thinking about what you've done and how you can show Severus that you love him and that you DO want to be his son."

The blond boy nodded. "Do…am I allowed to come see you this week like I've done before?"

"I'm afraid not, Draco. Severus said that you are to be treated like any other student."

Draco slowly stood and made his way toward the door, his shoulders slumped. As he walked out the door he whispered sadly. "Good bye, Mooney."

--

His exile had started on Saturday and though he hated it, Draco was determined to be more stubborn than his father and to show the man that this punishment didn't bother him. But his nightmares had started again on Saturday.

When he went into the Great Hall on Wednesday for dinner he was starting to feel pretty miserable. Several times he would think of something he wanted to ask or tell his father only to remember that he wasn't allowed in his father's quarters.

He sat down next to Rae without even thinking. They had been forced to sit next to each other for so long that they sat together now out of habit. "Hey…"

She turned to look at him. "You look like hell."

"Gee…thanks," he told her, helping himself to some food.

"I'm serious Draco. Are you sleeping alright?"

He sighed. "Just…it's none of your concern." She shook her head and went back to her dinner. Draco glanced across the hall to the Gryffindor table. "I don't see Harry…"

"It's Wednesday," she told him.

"So?"

She turned to look at him. "Harry and Professor Snape haven't eaten dinner in here on Wednesdays in weeks. Where have you been?"

He looked up at the Head Table. Sure enough, his father's chair was empty! "Weeks?" he asked her. She nodded. Where had he been? How had he not noticed? '_Jamie?'_ he said quietly, using the bond he shared with his brother. It was then that he realized that he couldn't remember the last time they had used it.

'_Yeah'_ came the reply.

'_Why do you eat dinner with Uncle Sev once a week?'_

'_Nice of you to get your head out of your arse and notice me'_ Harry retorted.

'_Jamie…'_ There was no answer. _'Jamie?'_ He cried out and grabbed his head as a sudden pain blasted through his head. Suddenly it felt like part of him was…missing.

"What is it?" Rae asked him as he bent over, still holding his head.

Had he really been that awful? So awful that his brother was now blocking their bond? It was the only thing that he could think of that would cause his head to hurt like this. Did his father and brother really think he didn't want to be part of the family anymore? Was Uncle Sev reconsidering having adopted him?

Suddenly finding it hard to breathe, he got up and fled the Great Hall, not wanting anyone to see the tears that were filling his eyes and threatening to fall.

--

Severus looked across the table at his oldest son. He was obviously distracted by something. "What's wrong Phoenix?" he asked the boy. "Even if Sirius does decide to do this, you'll still be welcome down here whenever you want to come."

"Hmm…" the boy responded distractedly before looking up at him. "Oh. I know that…I'm not worried."

"Then what's bothering you?"

"Draco. He just tried to use our bond…and I blocked it."

"Blocked it how, Harry?"

Harry sighed and put his fork down. "Occlumency…"

Severus reached across the table and squeezed his son's hand. "I don't know too much about bonds such as the one you share with your brother, but I can imagine that it would be painful for him…"

The Gryffindor got up and walked over to the fireplace, staring at the flames.

"Harry?"

"He's been having nightmares," Harry answered. "Every night since Saturday. I should have told you, but I was too mad at him…He's practically ignored me since Christmas…"

Severus stood and moved over to his son, wrapping an arm around him from behind.

Harry leaned back against his father. "I'm sorry."

"No. You have a right to be upset with your brother. Though perhaps blocking your bond in such a way was not the best idea."

He nodded and turned to bury his face in his father's robes. Slowly allowing his Occlumency shields to drop, he was suddenly overwhelmed by the waves of despair coming from his brother and tightened his grip on the Potions Master.

Severus carded his fingers through the boy's hair. "Harry…"

"He's upset," the boy gasped. "Really upset."

"You lowered your shields again?" The boy nodded. "Put them back," he said gently. Over the past couple months he had been teaching Harry Occlumency and had found that the boy was a natural and a very quick study, just like his twin.

--

Rae watched as her friend ran from the Great Hall and after a moment got up to follow him. She followed him up to the seventh floor and was surprised to see him disappear into the room that they had been locked inside back on Valentine's Day. "Draco…" she called softly, letting herself in.

"Go away," he replied, his voice wavering.

She stepped into the room and closed the door. As she silently made her way over to him, his hair changed from the normal blond to the red that she was coming to realize was his true appearance. She knelt behind him, resting her hand on his back.

"Go away," he told her again as he gave a gasping sob. "Please."

She didn't leave nor did she respond. Instead she merely started rubbing his back as Halle had often done for her when she was upset.

It took several minutes of broken sobs before he spoke again. "Harry and I have a bond…a twin bond that lets us talk…in our minds. But Harry blocked our bond…it hurt. Really hurt," he told her, struggling to get his breathing under control.

"Why would he block it?" she asked softly. This kinder, gentler side of her rarely showed itself, even though Cap, Halle and even Beau tried to convince her to let it show more often.

"Because I hadn't noticed him in a while…weeks really," the boy told her. "I've been pretty rotten to my family and now they don't want me anymore…"

Rae hesitated a moment before responding, moving to sit on the floor. "I was eight when Cap adopted me and I had only lived with Cap and Halle for six months before they adopted Beau and his siblings. I was…jealous. Cap was my godfather and I had waited so long to live with him that when I finally got that chance I didn't want to share him. Saying I was a brat would be putting it lightly. I did anything and everything I could to get his attention, even hurting myself."

"Why do we act like this do you suppose?" he asked, laying down and resting his head on her lap like he had on that night before.

"I don't know about you, but I can tell you why I did…but you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you…"

He glanced up at her and nodded. "I won't."

"Wizard's Oath?"

"Wizard's Oath."

She nodded. "Cap's real name is not Daniel Cole. His real name is Thomas Kelly."

"Kelly? Any relation?"

"My father," she whispered.

"I thought you said that he died…"

She took a deep breath. "As far as everyone is concerned Thomas Kelly was a Muggle who was hit with a stray bullet during a gang shootout. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"What really happened?"

"Thomas Kelly was an undercover Muggle police officer, working on the same case as Daniel Cole, who at the time was a Lieutenant in the American Magical Law Enforcement. They had been friends for several years at that point and neither knew that the other would be on the case. There was a duel and Daniel was hit with the Killing Curse. No one expected Thomas Kelly to pick up Daniel's wand and capture the wizards involved with some spells that were borderline dark magic."

"But he was a Muggle…"

"Everyone thought he was a Muggle. After Daniel's death, his grandfather, asked Thomas to assume Daniel's identity…since the American Magical Association didn't have a Thomas Kelly registered and Gramps knew that Thomas was a powerful wizard who would be an asset to the AMLE."

"Why did everyone think he was a Muggle?"

"He was born and raised in London…and fought in the war here. He got tired of fighting and went into hiding in America a couple years before Voldemort went after Harry."

Draco winced. "Don't say _his_ name…"

"I'm an American, Draco…we don't have the same problems with saying his name as you do."

"Just don't say it too often, alright?" She nodded and he sighed. "So how do I show my family that I'm not a prat?"

"Well…I just climbed right onto Cap's lap and snuggled close to him and sweet talked him a bit. It worked every time."

Draco looked up at her, one eyebrow raised. "That's all it took?"

"Actually, he had told me to bend over so that he could smack me, but I crawled into his lap instead. Remember I was eight at the time. Though I could probably get away with it now if I tried."

"Maybe I should offer to take a spanking instead of being kicked out of the family," he said wistfully.

Rae laughed. "Somehow I just don't think it would work as well for you."

He sighed dramatically. "I guess you're right. So what am I going to do?"

"Apologize. Grovel if you have to."

"Alright…I guess I should go do that."

"You know what they say…no time like the present."

--

Draco made his way down to his father's quarters and knocked on the door. He straightened his robes and prepared himself to do whatever he needed to do to get his father to forgive him. He just couldn't take another two days of being exiled. When the Potions Master answered the door, he couldn't look the man in eye. "I'd like to speak to you, sir, if you aren't too busy."

"Let's go to my office, Mr. Snape," Severus told his son, leading him toward his office. Once there he took a seat behind his desk.

Draco stood in front of the man's desk, feet shoulder-width apart and hands clasped behind his back. "I would like to apologize for my behavior of late, Professor. I have been selfish and inconsiderate and extremely rude and disrespectful both to you and to Professor Lupin. I've neglected my brother as well and there is no excuse for my behavior."

Severus stared at his son for a moment and knew that though his posture and words were formal, thanks to being raised by Lucius Malfoy, the boy was sincere. "Very well, Mr. Snape. Apology accepted. Do you have anything else to say?"

"Yes, sir. I would much rather taking a spanking than be kicked out of the family."

"You are not going to be kicked out of the family, you silly child," he replied. "However your punishment stands as is. It will end on Friday at noon. We will be leaving after lunch to go to Grimmauld Place and spend the night there. On Saturday we will go to Spinner's End until Wednesday and then return here for the remainder of the week."

Draco nodded. "He agreed, sir?"

"Yes, Mr. Snape, he agreed and in forty-eight hours time you will have a little brother."

"Understood sir."

With a snap, Severus summoned a vial of Dreamless Sleep and set it on the desk in front of Draco. "You are dismissed."

"Thank you sir," Draco said with a slight bow. He took the potion and left his father's office.

--

After lunch on Friday Draco hurried down to his father's quarters. He stuck his head in the door and seeing the man's back to him, he snuck into the room and jumped on the man's back, something he hadn't done since he was little.

Severus put a hand back to steady the boy on instinct. "You're getting too big to do that."

Draco wrapped his arms around the man's neck. "So?"

"Down," Severus replied, giving him a playful swat.

The boy jumped down and as soon as his father turned, threw his arms around the man's waist. "I'm really sorry, sir."

"I know, Dragon," Severus told him, carding his fingers in the boy's hair.

"That was the worst punishment ever. Please don't do that again."

"I don't think I'll have to, son."

Draco smiled slightly. "I…I was worried that you would send me away."

Severus tilted the boy's face up. "Never, Dragon. You are my son and I would never send you away."

Draco nodded and hugged his father again.

"Even if I wanted to get rid of you, I couldn't. You can disown a blood child, but you can not disown an adopted child…a child that you chose as your own. I chose you, Orion John Snape. I would never give you up."

"I love you, Uncle Sev," the boy whispered.

"I love you too, son."

The door opened again and Harry let himself in, a knapsack on his shoulder. "I'm ready, Uncle Sev."

Draco turned to his brother. "Harry, I'm sorry I've been such a prat lately. There was no excuse and next time I start acting like that I give you permission to hit me."

Harry nodded. "I'll remember that."

The blond took a deep breath. "And I'll let you use the Firebolt during our match next month."

"You're joking!"

Draco shook his head. "I'm not. You can use it."

"Thanks," Harry said, before reaching into the pocket of his robes and pulling out Draco's white ferret. "Here. Hagrid said he was getting lonely."

Draco took his pet from his brother, cuddling the little animal close. "I've missed him."

Severus smiled at his sons. "Alright you two…let's go get your little brother."

--

After sending Harry and Draco to amuse themselves and a warning to behave, Severus stepped into Sirius Black's bedroom at Grimmauld Place and closed the door. Remus, Sirius and Healer Fawcett were already in the room. Sirius was sitting on his bed, a set of small robes folded neatly at the foot of the bed.

"Are you sure about this Mr. Black?" Healer Fawcett asked.

Sirius just nodded.

"You don't have to do this," Severus told him, leaning against the desk in the corner.

Sirius looked over at him. "I don't trust you. But I trust Remus and he trusts you. Harry and Draco love you and they say that you're a good father. I don't want to lose them and if this is the only way to stay in their lives, then I'll do it."

"I would never abuse a child in my care, Black…Sirius."

"I know," Sirius sighed. "So…how do we do this?"

Healer Fawcett stepped forward. "If there are any memories that you would like to keep, place them in this pensieve," she told him, gesturing to a pensieve on a nearby table.

"I don't…I've never used one…"

Severus nodded and walked over to the pensieve. "Come…" After a moment's hesitation, Sirius stood and walked over to the pensieve as well. Severus drew his wand and rested the tip against Sirius' temple. "Think of a memory that you want to keep…"

Nearly an hour later Sirius collapsed back onto his bed, drained from the process of parting with his memories. "Now what?" he asked.

Remus sat beside him. "Now it's time for the de-aging potion."

"Is it permanent?"

"Yes. It will de-age you to six years of age and you will age again normally."

"What will I remember after this is over?"

"Severus and his apprentice have made a few small improvements to the potion and you will retain just enough memory to understand what's going on."

Sirius turned to look at the Potions Master. "What will I remember?"

"You will remember that your parents and brother have died," Severus answered. "You will also remember that I will be adopting you and that you will have two new brothers. Remus you will remember as an uncle."

Sirius nodded. "Alright. Let's get this over with."

Healer Fawcett handed him two vials. "One is a mild sedative and the larger one is the de-aging potion. You'll go to sleep for about an hour and when you wake up you will be six."

Sirius stared at the two vials. "What about my name?"

"You'll be keeping your full name," Severus told him. "You are the last of the House of Black. I'm not going to take that away from you."

"Thank you, Severus," Sirius replied before downing the contents of both vials. He set the on the bedside table and stretched out on his bed, his back to them.

--

Harry wake slowly, his left shoulder hurting quite badly and he couldn't really feel his arm. He brought his hand to his head as he suddenly remembered what had happened. They had been told to entertain themselves and behave while Sirius was being de-aged, but being the sons of a Marauder they just couldn't seem to stay out of trouble.

They had gone outside to look at Sirius' motorbike. One thing led to another and they decided to take it for a spin, knowing full well that they shouldn't. They hadn't gone far when Draco lost control of the bike and they had crashed.

He managed to push himself up using his good arm, his left hanging limply at his side. "Ri…"

"Easy there son," a man said, kneeling by his side. "Are you hurt anywhere other than your arm?"

"Where's my brother?" Harry asked. "I need to find my brother…"

"My partner's with him."

"Is he alright?"

The man looked away. "His leg was caught under the bike and it looks like he's got a nasty cut on his head, but he should be fine."

"Good…because we are so dead when they find out…"

"Your parents?"

Harry shook his head, wincing when he did so. "No. Our father and…uncle. We weren't supposed to leave the house."

The man smiled at him. "We'll take you two to Hospital and you can call them from there. Let's get that arm into a sling. You've dislocated it."

"Brilliant," Harry moaned.

"Don't worry; they'll take good care of you."

"How long will it take to heal? We've got a big…football game next month."

"Oh, I doubt that either of you will be playing."

Harry groaned again.


	13. Chapter 13

Forty-five minutes after Sirius took the de-aging potion, the change was complete. Severus had to admit that his old nemesis was actually a pretty cute kid. Remus sat on the edge of the bed and started to carefully change the now small Sirius into the smaller clothes they had brought.

Healer Fawcett ran a quick diagnostic. "Everything looks good. He should wake up shortly. If he's sore just give him a children's pain reliever and he'll be fine in a couple days."

"Thank you, Healer," Severus said.

"You are quite welcome," she replied. "Take good care of him, Professor."

"I will."

She nodded and left the room, showing herself out of the house.

Severus moved to sit on the other side of the bed, watching as Remus finished dressing the sleeping boy. "You look like you've done that before."

"I used to dress Harry for bed sometimes when he was little. I know it could be done with magic, but it's a little more personal this way," the werewolf replied.

"I used to do the same with Draco when the little scamp would fall asleep before his bedtime."

Remus looked over at the Potions Master. "Think you'll be able to handle this?"

"I will never hurt a child in my care, Remus."

"Can you be a father to him, Severus?"

Severus sighed. "I can. That little boy there is not the same person who tormented me in school. I have a chance to raise him to be a better person."

"Can you love him?"

"I'm quite sure that I will grow to love him just as I love the other two."

Remus nodded and settled the sleeping boy against the pillow, smoothing the hair off his brow. There was a certain charm about this younger Sirius and it was hard to understand why his parents hadn't seen it. "I'll need to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow to prepare for the full moon."

"How are you and Miss Wynne managing with the Wolfsbane?"

"We're trying another modification this month. She said this one was a little easier to brew, but she had to change the formula slighty."

Severus nodded, unable to take his eyes off the sleeping boy. "I'll look over her work when I return to school."

The boy started to stir and after a moment his eyes opened. "Hi," he said, staring at the two men.

"Hello Siri," Remus said, smiling at the boy.

"Do you know who we are?" Severus asked. He was a bit unsure about the changes that he had made in the de-aging potion and wanted to make sure it worked.

The little boy nodded. "You gonna 'dopt me 'cause Mother and Father and Reg are gone. And he's Uncle 'emus…and Moony too."

It worked! "That's right, Siri," Severus told him.

"I gonna have two new brothers when you 'dopt me," Siri said, slowly sitting up.

"We'll let you meet them in a few minutes. How do you feel?"

"I fine."

"Do you hurt anywhere?"

Remus stood and excused himself, leaving the room.

Siri started to shake his head but nodded instead. "A little bit."

Severus summoned a children's pain reliever and uncorked the vial before handing it to the boy. Siri drank the potion and handed it back to the man who banished it. "You can come tell me any time you hurt or feel sick, alright?" he said, remembering that Remus had said that Sirius' childhood hadn't been very good.

"Yes sir. What do I call you sir?"

"What would you like to call me?"

The boy grinned impishly. "Pop?"

"You would find a way to remember that. Alright, 'Pop' it is," he said, unable to resist reaching over and tickling the boy.

--

While Harry went with the nurse to pretend to call Uncle Sev to come get them, Draco pulled the small mirror from his pocket. He was grateful they hadn't made him take his trousers off in order to work on his leg; instead they had merely cut them off at the thigh. He looked down at the mirror, trying to decide who would be the lesser of two evils: a furious Uncle Sev or an angry werewolf. He finally gathered his courage. "Remus," he said to the mirror.

A moment later the werewolf's face appeared in the mirror. "Draco, these mirrors are not toys. Why didn't you just come knock on the door if you needed something?"

"Because I'm not at the house," he admitted.

"Where are you?" Remus demanded.

"Hospital."

"Why are you there?"

"Because Harry and I kinda wrecked Sirius' motorbike…" Draco whispered.

"You did what?!"

"We wrecked the bike…"

The normally mild-mannered Remus swore colorfully. "Stay put. We'll come get you."

"Do you have to tell Uncle Sev?" the boy asked, biting his lip. He had just finished one punishment this afternoon and now he was going to be in trouble again.

"I most certainly do, Orion John Snape!"

Draco winced. "Yes sir."

Remus scowled at the boy before disconnecting the mirror. He went back into the bedroom in time to see Severus tickle Siri.

Siri giggled, wiggling away from his new father. "Save me, Uncle 'emus…" he said, rolling off the bed and running over to the werewolf.

Remus lifted the boy up into his arms. "Sev…the boys…"

"What have they done now?" he asked, knowing that they had gotten into something. They were surely responsible for the grey hairs he had noticed this morning.

"They decided to take out the bike and are at the hospital."

"I'm going to kill them," Severus growled.

Remus pulled his wand and transfigured Siri's robe into a light jacket. He handed to boy to Severus. "You won't be touching them until you calm down."

Severus nodded and settled the boy on his hip, surprised when Siri wrapped his arms and legs around him before resting his head on the man's shoulder. The pain relieve must be kicking in, Severus thought. After taking a couple deep breaths to calm himself and transfiguring his own robes to some more Muggle looking, he turned to Remus. "Let's go."

--

After speaking to the woman at the desk, they hurried down the hall to the room where the boys were being kept. Draco lay on the bed nearest the door. His right leg, swollen to twice its normal size, was wrapped in a brace that covered nearly his whole leg. His forehead was bandaged and the skin around his eyes was already starting to darken into what would be a colorful bruise. Harry sat on the other bed, his left arm in a sling.

When they both started to speak, Severus held up his free hand. "Don't. I don't want to hear another word out of either of you until we get to the house." The boys nodded, knowing they were in enough trouble already.

He set Siri on the bed next to Harry and discreetly pulled his wand, casting a quick diagnostic charm on both boys. Harry had dislocated his shoulder and broken his wrist. Draco's forehead had needed a few stitches and he had a rather nasty bruise from hitting his nose and he had torn some tendons and ligaments in his knee. He slid his wand back into his sleeve as a doctor walked into the room.

"Mr. Snape?" the doctor asked, looking from Severus to Remus.

"I'm Mr. Snape," Severus said. "What's wrong with my sons?" When the doctor started rattling off the injuries for Harry and 'Ryan', Severus looked down at Draco who shrugged.

Remus followed the doctor from the room when he finally left, preparing to cast several memory charms. Severus warded the door and gently lifted Draco into his arms, before Apparating him to the house at Spinner's End. They had planned to stay at Grimmauld Place tonight, but with the twins injured he decided to go ahead on to his house. He placed Draco on the sofa and put his crutches out of reach. "Do not get up."

"What if I need to use the loo?" he asked. He didn't really need to go, but he was feeling a bit ornery. Severus pulled his wand and made a quick gesture, which caused the boy to gasp in shock. His father had just cast a banishing charm on the contents of his bladder and that was NOT sometime he wanted to experience again. EVER!

"Next time, don't be such a smart ass," Severus told him, Apparating back to the hospital as Remus came back into the room. "I took Draco to my house at Spinner's End. Take Harry back to Grimmauld Place and get our bags, then come through the Floo."

Remus nodded. "I'll take care of it, Sev."

"Thank you," Severus replied. He picked up his newest and youngest son. "Hide your face in my shoulder, Siri. Apparating isn't always pleasant."

"I don't like App'ating," the little boy said, doing as he had been told.

Severus held him close and Apparated them to his house. Once in the house he sat in his favorite chair near the fireplace, settling Siri on his lap as he stared at his Slytherin son.

"Aren't you going to heal me, Uncle Sev?" he asked.

"I'm still considering the matter," Severus replied.

"Considering it? What's to consider?"

"Your recent behavior for one thing. I'd be thankful for that injury if I were you," Severus told him. "If you didn't have that injury you'd be over my knee right now."

Draco's face paled slightly. "I thought you said I was too old…"

"I said that you were almost too old to spank." Severus looked down when Siri tugged on his shirt. "What is it?"

"I gotta go," the little boy told him.

Severus sighed and nodded. "I'll show you where it is," he said, putting Siri on the floor and standing, before leading him to the downstairs bathroom. When they returned Harry and Remus had arrived. Severus claimed his chair again and Siri climbed up in his lap. "What were you two thinking?" he demanded in that icy tone that his students hated.

"I guess we weren't thinking, sir," Harry said, sitting on the edge of the sofa while Remus claimed the other chair.

"You obviously weren't thinking. Because you two are smart enough to know that if I threw a fit with Sirius took you up on that contraption I wouldn't approve of you two taking it out by yourselves."

"With me Pop?" Siri asked.

"No, Siri. Please don't interrupt," Severus told the boy.

"Sorry Pop," he whispered looking down.

Severus gently patted his back before looking at his two older sons. "You two were told to stay out of trouble and even leaving the house to go look at that thing was asking for trouble. Can I not trust the two of you to keep out of trouble for just a few hours without adult supervision? Must I leave someone with you at all times?"

"No sir," the two boys answered.

He watched the two boys for another moment before speaking. "I'm not going to heal your injuries. You can use the time while you are waiting for your bodies to heal themselves to think about what you have done. And you are both grounded. That means no more Hogsmeade visits and no Quidditch, not that either of you would be able to play with those injuries. Weekends will be spent in my quarters where I can keep an eye on you. You will go to class and to the Great Hall for meals. Other than that you will be in the library or in your common rooms…studying. Should you find that the assignments given by your professors are not enough to keep you busy, then I will be more than happy to assign extra essays for you on the topic of my choice. I want you in your dorm rooms at nine and in your beds by nine-thirty." When the started to protest he continued. "I can make it eight-thirty, gentlemen. I thought not."

"How long?" Draco asked quietly.

"Until I feel that I can trust the two of you to stay out of trouble. Should either of you somehow find time to get into trouble, you will find yourselves over my knee while I warm your backsides. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Now that we have that settled…Siri, these are your older brothers, who haven't been setting a very good example for you." Neither of the two older boys would meet his eye.

--

Two weeks had passed and so far the boys were mending slowly but surely and Siri was also adjusting to his new family. Thus far, he had been quite well behaved, which relieved Severus to no end, as he had been busy with classes and making sure Draco and Harry were healing and behaving themselves. But Siri was finally feeling confident about his place in the Snape family, and like most children, decided to test his boundaries. Trouble started on the afternoon Severus was called to a brief meeting in Dumbledore's office, and he took Siri with him, since Dumbledore wished to meet the newest family member. Snape, holding Siri on his hip, spoke the password to the gargoyle statue and rode up the spiraling staircase to the Headmaster's office.

After exchanging greetings with Dumbledore, who insisted on showing young Siri were he kept his stash of candies and chocolates, Severus settled Siri off to the side of the room with a Muggle coloring book, crayons and a couple small toys that he had brought along to keep the boy busy.

Shortly thereafter they were both called to deal with an incident involving some of his Slytherins and Severus told Siri to stay right where he was and not touch anything other than his toys. But shortly after his father and the headmaster left, Siri grew bored with his coloring and got up to take a look around Dumbledore's office. He stopped and ate several chocolate frogs from the headmaster's stash, giggling as they jumped around the room, before going back to his exploring. Even though he had been de-aged to an age where he didn't even know what a Marauder was, he was still a Marauder at heart and soon began touching and even playing with a few of the "toys" he saw.

Spotting an old torn hat up on the highest shelf, Siri quickly scaled the shelves and grabbed it. He was an inquisitive child and had often climbed the bookshelves in Father's office to look at forbidden things…that was until Father went away with Mother and Reg and Pop had adopted him and brought him to live here at Hogwarts. Siri put the old hat on his head and giggled when the hat spoke to him.

_"You and I met before, young one. You were once a lion."_

"Harry's a lion," he told the hat. "But Pop and Draco are snakes. Someday I want to be a great wizard like Merlin." He started to climb back down the shelf, but stopped when he saw a shiny sword. "Who did that belong to?" he asked the hat.

_"That sword once belonged to another great wizard, young lion."_

With a grin, Siri grabbed the sword and climbed down to the floor. He soon lost himself in an imaginary battle with dark wizards. The sound of glass breaking pulled him out of his little daydream and he stood staring at what had once been a window in the headmaster's office. Oops!

Severus and Dumbledore were on their way up the stairs when they heard the glass breaking and as soon as the stairs stopped moving Severus flew across the short hallway and through the door, stopping when he saw Siri standing there unharmed, covered in chocolate, the Sorting Hat sliding down over his eyes and the Sword of Gryffindor in his hand.

The little boy smiled at him. "Hi Pop! I'm 'tending to be Merlin fightin' a dark wizard! But I kinda broke the window on accident…I'm sorry."

Severus could hear Albus trying not to laugh as he glared down at the boy. "Not half as sorry as you are going to be, Mister Black." He pulled his wand and cast a quick spell to clean up the boy.

"Are you gonna spank me, Pop?" Siri asked, looking up at him with big grey eyes.

"I most certainly am," Severus told him, taking the Hat and Sword from him and returning them to their proper places.

"But I don't want a spankin'…" he whined, tears filling his eyes.

"Don't be too hard on the boy," Albus said, finally able to speak without laughing.

Severus turned on the old man. "What have I been telling you all year about my sons, old man?" He took Siri's hand and led the boy from the room.

"Please don't spank me Pop," the boy said with a sniffle as he was lead down the hallways to their dungeon quarters. "I'm really sorry."

They passed several students as they walked through the halls. Some of them giggled at the cute picture that little Siri made and others were just glad that they were not in the little boy's shoes.

Severus led Siri into their quarters and shut the door. He sat in his seat and pulled Siri to stand in front of him. "When I left I told you to stay right where you were and not to touch anything, didn't I?"

Siri nodded, his finger in his mouth.

"Not only did you break Professor Dumbledore's window, but you also stole some of his chocolate."

"My tummy hurts," the boy cried, suddenly remembering that Pop had told him to tell him anytime his was sick or hurt.

"How many frogs did you eat?" he asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Siri looked down at his fingers. "I don't have enough fingers…"

Severus sighed and summoned a Stomach Calming Potion, uncorking the vial and handing it to the boy. "Drink."

Siri drank the potion and set the empty vial on the table. "All better," he told his father a few minutes later.

"Good," Severus said, turning the boy over his knee and giving him five quick swats.

The little boy cried out, not because the swats hurt…well, they did, but much. No, he was crying because his Pop was upset with him. "I'm sorry, Pop," he cried as his father lifted him up into a hug. He wrapped his arms tight around the man's neck. "I'll be a good boy! I promise!"

Severus held his youngest son, rocking him gently. "It's alright, my little mutt," he said, a hint of affection in his voice. "I know you'll try to be a good boy, but like your older brothers, trouble just seems to find you."

After several long minutes, Siri seemed to settle, his breath still coming in little hiccups every now and then. "Want a nap, Pop," he told them man.

Smiling, Severus shifted the boy in his arms. "Alright, scamp. Close your eyes and take a nap."

"You hold me?" the boy asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes…I'll hold you."


	14. Chapter 14

"Siri, would you please settle down," Severus said from where he was sitting at the table grading papers. The little boy had not been still for more than two minutes in the last hour. He had been flitting around their rooms, nothing seeming to hold his attention.

Siri walked over to his father. "Sorry Pop," he replied, crawling onto the man's lap. "When are Harry and Draco gonna be here?"

Severus set down his quill and put an arm around the boy to keep him from falling. "They'll be here after class."

"When is that?"

He glanced over at the clock on the mantle. "In about an hour."

"But that's a long time," Siri whined.

"How about we go take a walk around the lake?"

"Yipee!" the boy squealed, jumping down and running to get his little trainers. He brought the back to his father.

Severus cleared the table and then lifted Siri up to sit on it. "I'm going to get your brothers to teach you to tie your own shoes this weekend," he told his youngest son as he slipped the shoes on the boy's feet.

"Why? You do a good job."

"Scamp," Severus said, his long fingers reaching out to tickle the boy. Siri giggled, trying to wiggle away.

Shoes tied, Severus put him on the floor and gave him a playful swat. He walked over to the door and took their cloaks from the hooks on the wall. Siri took off out the door as soon as his cloak was on, not even waiting for his father.

--

Rae had skipped her afternoon classes, needing time to be alone with her thoughts. Her father had been on her mind a lot the last few weeks, especially since sharing the truth about him with Draco. Beau, the only other person who knew the truth, had chewed her out royally for telling her father's secret.

"Hi."

She turned to see little Siri Black standing beside her. It had been quite a surprise when Professor Snape called a Slytherin House meeting to introduce the boy as his newest son. "Hello Siri," she told him, glancing around for Professor Snape, Professor Lupin, Harry or Draco, knowing that the little boy shouldn't be this far from the castle by himself.

"What'cha doin'?" he asked, climbing up to sit next to her on the rock she had claimed as her seat.

"I'm thinking."

"Bout what?"

"My father," she answered, looking back out at the lake.

"Are you sad?"

"Yes, I haven't seen him since summer," she told him.

Severus had crept up behind them, having gotten separated from his son when the boy had run ahead. "I thought you told me that your father died when you were little," he told her.

She looked up at him. "I meant my godfather sir. He did adopt me, so that makes him my father, doesn't it?" she asked.

"Indeed," he told her, knowing that something wasn't quite right, but deciding not to push the matter at the moment.

"You're 'dopted too?" Siri asked, grinning at her.

Rae nodded. "I am."

"Me, Harry and Draco are all 'dopted."

"I know," she said with a smile. "My godfather adopted some other kids too, so I have two brothers and two sisters now."

"I like having brothers."

"Would you like to see my family?" she asked him, having quickly forgotten that her Head of House was standing there.

"Can I, please?" Siri asked, remembering the manners that his Pop and Uncle Remus were trying to drill into his little head.

She nodded and quickly performed the same charm that she had used to show Draco the picture of Liam and herself. This time a picture of her family, taken this past summer, appeared in her palm.

Severus' heart nearly stopped as he watched his student perform a charm that he hadn't performed or seen performed since his own school days. He had created it in his sixth year with the only friend that he had had during his school days besides Lily: Regulus Black who had also been in Slytherin, though a year below him. Regulus was the only other person who knew that charm as they had never told anyone of its creation. "Miss Kelly…"

The image in her palm flickered and disappeared as she looked up at the Potions Master. "Yes sir?"

"Where did you learn that charm?"

"Everyone in the AMLE knows it, sir. I…I'm not supposed to know it."

"Then how did you learn it?" he asked her.

"I bribed one of Cap's junior officers to teach me, sir."

Severus ran his fingers through his hair and took a seat on the large rock next to Siri. "Miss Kelly, I invented that charm with a friend of mine when we were students here at Hogwarts. We never told anyone else about that charm. Do you have any idea how the…the AMLE came to use that particular charm?"

"No sir. I don't."

"Very well. Come Siri, your brothers should be out of class now," he said, standing again and lifting the boy into his arms before walking back to the castle.

--

"I think this is really cruel and unusual punishment," Draco told Harry as they slowly made their way down the stairs from their last class to their dungeon quarters. Draco was being forced to use crutches as he still couldn't put weight on his right leg and Harry's left arm was still in the sling.

"I agree, but it was pretty stupid of us to take the motorbike," Harry replied.

"Maybe. Any idea how much longer we'll take to heal?"

He looked over at his twin. "I hate to say it, but it will probably take you a while to heal. I'm hoping to lose this sling next week."

"Why does my leg take longer than your arm?" he asked, pouting slightly.

"Probably because your leg got caught between the bike and the sidecar, Ri."

"Oh…right…"

"Harry! Draco!" Siri yelled, racing down the dungeon hall toward his  
brothers.

"Freeze!" Severus snapped at his youngest son, stalking after the boy.

Siri skidded to a stop, looking between his father and his brothers, biting  
his lip.

Severus gave the boy a look. "Don't even think about it, mister," he said,  
before lifting the boy up into his arms. "I've told you to stop running  
off."

"Sorry Pop."

"Let's see if a time out will help you remember."

"No!" the boy cried, trying to wiggle out of his father's arms.

Severus gave him a light swat. "Stop that."

"Ow! That hurt!"

"I barely swatted you. I think someone needs a nap."

"Don't want one," Siri pouted, crossing his little arms.

"Too bad."

"Want Uncle 'emus!"

"You can see him after dinner, if you take a nap."

Harry and Draco followed behind their father and brother, trying not to  
laugh.

Severus opened the door to their quarters, stepping aside to allow his two  
older sons to enter. He gave them each a light smack on the back of the head  
as they walked past him. "Get started on your assignments," he told them.

After four weeks, the two boys had learned not to complain about starting on their assignments right away, because complaining just meant an extra assignment. They moved to the table and sat down, pulling out their books and getting started. And sometimes if they got their work done without complaining or too much procrastination, they would be given the evening off.

Severus put Siri down and turned him toward the corner. "Five minutes."

"But Pop…"

"I can make it ten."

Siri shook his head and scampered over to the corner. He hated time out. It was boring just standing here staring at the stone walls of the dungeon. He sighed deeply and shifted his weight, sure that he had been standing in the corner for an hour already.

Severus gave the boy's shoulder a gentle squeeze before moving to sit in his chair and wait.

When he was finally allowed to leave the corner, Siri shuffled over and climbed into his father's lap, sniffling. "I'm sorry, Pop."

"I know you are, scamp," he said. "But you need to remember to stop running off."

Siri nodded and snuggled close to the Potions Master. Father had never let him sit on his lap or snuggled, but Pop let him snuggle any time he wanted, unless he was teaching class or had someone in his office. "Do I still have to take a nap?"

"Yes Siri, you need a nap."

"Can you read me a story first?"

Severus looked down at the boy snuggled into his side. "Alright. One story and then you are going to take a nap."

Siri jumped down and ran to his room to get a book. He handed it to his father and climbed back onto the man's lap.

"Siri…not this book again," Severus sighed.

"It's my favorite," Siri told him, taking the book from him so that he could lean his back against the man's chest. Once settled, he opened the book. "Read to me…"

"Demanding little mutt…"

Siri grinned at the nickname. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside when his Pop called him that.

Sighing, Severus began to read. "_A told B and B told C. I'll meet you at the top of the coconut tree…"_

--

After dinner, Siri went over to the couch and climbed up next to Remus. He cocked his head to the side as he stared up at his uncle. "Are you sick, Uncle 'emus?" he asked the werewolf.

Remus sighed and lifted the boy to sit on his lap. "Just a little bit, pup, but I'll be better soon."

"What's wrong?"

The werewolf looked across the room to where Sev was grading papers. Severus looked up at him and nodded. "Siri, you know how Harry and Draco call me 'Moony'?" The little boy nodded. "Well, once a month I have to go somewhere to turn into a wolf. It's a…very special talent for a wizard," he told the boy. "But sometimes it makes me a little sick."

"Oh. Alright," Siri said, snuggling close to his uncle. "When do you have to leave?"

"Soon, pup. Soon."

"Can you read me a story and tuck me in first?"

Remus kissed the top of the boy's head. "Sure, kiddo. Go get ready for bed."

Siri climbed down and ran toward his room.

"I've never seen him so eager to go to bed," Severus told the werewolf.

"He just wants Moony to tuck him in," Draco said, looking up from where he and Harry were playing Wizard's Chess.

"And he'll probably be up again as soon as I leave," Remus replied. "But if he wants me to tuck him in, I will."

Severus nodded. "That's fine, Remus."

"Uncle 'emus!" Siri called from his bedroom. "I ready!"

Chuckling, Remus got up and headed into the bedroom that had been added to the Potions Master's quarters for little Siri. "What book do you want me to read?"

"_Goodnight Moon!"_ Siri chirped.

"Why that book? You ought to know it by heart as often as you've asked one of us to read it to you," the werewolf told him, though he grabbed the book and sat on the boy's bed.

"I like when you read that book to me."

Shaking his head, Remus opened the book and began to read. After he finished the children's classic, he set it on the bedside table and stood to tuck in the little boy, handing him the stuffed dog that looked like Padfoot. "Good night, Siri," he whispered, kissing the boy's forehead.

"G'night, Uncle 'emus."

--

Several nights later, Severus was pulled out of a deep sleep by a persistent knocking on the door to his quarters. He stumbled out of bed and toward the door, tying on his robe as he went. "This better be good," he growled as he opened the door.

"Sorry to wake you Sir."

He rubbed his eyes. "What is it, Miss Harper?" he asked the seventh year prefect.

"It's Kelly, Sir," she told him. "She's had a nightmare…and says that she needs to talk to you."

"Alright. Where is she?"

"In the common room."

He glanced over his shoulder toward Siri's room. "Bring her to my office."

She nodded and disappeared back down the hallway.

Severus closed the door to the hall and opened the door between his quarters and his office so that he could hear if Siri woke up. He then opened the door between his office and the hall.

Moments later, Harper appeared with Rae. Harper nodded to the Potions Master and then stood out in the hall, waiting.

"You wished to speak with me, Miss Kelly?" he asked the young American witch.

She nodded. "I…uh…I kinda lied to you the other day…down by the lake. And before too, sir."

He took a seat. "I see. And what did you lie about?"

"About my father. He's not really dead and he's not a Muggle," she said, not really sure why she was telling him this. But now that she was telling him, her conscience was starting to leave her alone.

"Would you like to tell me about him?" he asked, gesturing toward the sofa.

She sat down. "You met him, sir. Daniel Cole is really my father. He…uh…he…" She reached into her pocket and pulled out something on a gold chain. Rubbing her thumb over the object on the chain, she continued. "He fought in the war over here, but went to hide in America a couple years before it was over. He gave me this…he said that the real one was destroyed because someone had made it a Dark artifact, but it had historical significance so he had a replica made of it."

"What is it?"

She put it on his desk. "Good night, sir," she said, hurrying out of his office.

He watched his two students walk back down the hall toward the Slytherin dorms before turning to see what she had placed on his desk. It was a heavy gold locket with an 'S' on the front, inlaid with emeralds. He reached over and picked it up. The locket was obviously very, very old.

Something about the locket was very familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. He stood up and closed the door to the hallway, before heading back into his quarters, locket still in hand. Running his fingers over the tiny emeralds, he started pacing the living room of his quarters.

The pieces were starting to come together. A charm that only two people knew was being used by the MLE in America. Now he had a student from America whose father had fought in the war before running to hide, though she hadn't said what side he had fought on. In his hand was an ancient locket that was familiar.

Stepping over to the bookshelf and pulled out his old copy of _Hogwarts, a History_. Flipping through the pages, he found what he was looking for: a sketch of Salazar Slytherin. That's it! He knew he had seen that locket before. The locket had belonged to Salazar himself. Only this wasn't the real locket…the real locket had been destroyed by her father because it had been made into a Dark artifact.

He turned the locket over in his hand and stumbled back to his chair. There were initials carved into the back of the locket that he would know anywhere. He had seen them often enough during his school days because he and his only friend besides Lily had always signed the notes passed to each other with just their initials. He ran his fingers over the three letters: R. A. B.

Regulus Arcturus Black.

Siri's brother was alive!


	15. Chapter 15

Two days later Severus sent Remus a note to come to his office. "Is everything alright, Sev?" the werewolf asked, stepping into the Potions Master's office. "Is something wrong with the boys?"

"The boys are fine. I asked Miss Wynne to keep an eye on Siri while we talk," Severus told him.

Remus took a seat. "Talk about what?"

Severus placed Slytherin's locket and a copy of the sketch of Slytherin on the desk in front of his friend. "Miss Kelly gave me that locket a few days ago."

"What was she doing with Slytherin's locket?" Remus asked after comparing the two items. "She's an American."

There was a knock on the door. "That should be her. Enter."

The door opened and Rae stepped inside. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, Miss Kelly. Please come in and have a seat." She sat down next to Remus. "What do you know about your father?"

"Just what I told you the other day, Sir," she answered. "He wouldn't tell me anything more about his life before or during the war."

"I can tell you about him. That charm that you used…_Ostendo Memoria_…I created that charm with a friend of mine: Regulus Black. We never showed that charm to anyone. Regulus…Regulus disappeared about fifteen years ago without a trace."

"Is…" she took a deep breath. "Is that my father's real name? Regulus Black?" He nodded. "Are you sure?"

He gestured to the locket that Remus was still holding. "The original locket, the one that your father destroyed, belonged to Salazar Slytherin."

"Salazar…"

"Slytherin," he finished for her. "When your father recreated the locket, he had his initials engraved in the back."

Remus handed her the locket and she turned it over, glancing at the three small letters on the back. "R. A. B."

"Regulus and I often sent each other notes during school…notes we signed with our initials," Severus told her.

"Do…Do I have any other family here?" she asked, running her finger over her father's initials.

"Your father has an older brother…Sirius."

"Sirius…" She looked at her Head of House for a moment, her head cocked to the side. "Your son, sir?"

Severus sighed and nodded.

"Sirius was sent to Azkaban for a crime that he didn't commit," Remus told her. "He was there for twelve years and had trouble coping after all that time with the Dementors. His Healer thought that de-aging was the best option for a full recovery. And since we thought he was the last of his family, we convinced him to agree to it. It seemed like the best option at the time."

"I…I understand, Professor Lupin. I think Cap…Daddy," she smiled softly. "I think Daddy would understand too."

"I hope so, Miss Kelly," Severus replied. "I hope so."

--

The next afternoon Severus and Remus seated themselves in Dumbledore's office. "I believe that we have one less Horcrux to worry about, Albus," Severus told him.

"Which would that be, my boy?" Albus asked him.

Severus exchanged a look with his friend and then placed the locket on the desk. "That is a replica of the real thing, which Regulus Black destroyed fifteen years ago."

Albus sat back in his chair and folded his hands. "I was wondering how long it would take you to figure out who she was."

"You knew?! You knew that he wasn't dead and you didn't tell me?!"

"He came to me this past summer," Albus told his Potions Master.

"I don't care! You knew that Reg and Lily were the only friends I had, Albus! I was devastated when Reg disappeared and when Lily died I wanted to die as well! You should have told me, old man!"

"Severus, calm down…"

"Calm down?!"

"Sev," Remus said softly.

Severus sat back in his chair, arms crossed as he glared at Albus.

Albus looked at them both before speaking again. "I believe that it's time to reform the Order."

"We've lost more than half of us, Albus," Remus said. "Frank and Alice, James and Lily, Sirius, Marlene, Fabian and Gideon…"

"I know, Remus. But there are several people now who could be of use. People who have been helpful to us in getting you custody of Harry and Draco, Severus: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur and Molly Weasley and their two oldest sons, Nymphadora Tonks…to name a few."

Severus sighed. "I will no longer be able to be your spy, Albus,"

"That is why I contacted the AMLE, asking for help from their top officer. A man who had quite a reputation for bringing in Dark Wizards. I didn't know at the time that it was Regulus Black," Albus explained. "Regulus agreed to go undercover. He has taken your place."

"He has a family, Albus!" Severus snapped at the old man.

"And so do you, Severus," Albus replied. "He agreed to take the job."

"Fine. But I think you need to offer his family more protection. They are too far away for us to be of any help to them should something happen."

Albus nodded. "Very well. You and Remus can help them move this summer."

"Me?" Remus asked.

"Yes…I believe that you and Miss Wynne have formed an attachment."

"We enjoy each other's company, Albus. That is all."

"I'm sure she will still be grateful for the help in moving, my boy. I've offered her a position here next year as Poppy's assistant and she will take over brewing any potions and salves that Poppy needs."

Severus sighed. "Thank you, old man. Siri is behind on his education. He doesn't know how to read yet and has only just learned his alphabet. I intend to teach him myself."

"Why not allow Halle Cole to teach him next year, Severus? She is teaching her three youngest children and is doing quite a wonderful job. I offered Audrey the position for next year, because I have other work for you.

"The Ministry has decided to bring back the Tri-Wizard Tournament in an effort to encourage international magical cooperation. I will need your eyes, my friend."

"You know you have them, Albus, but is the Tournament a good idea? People have died in this Tournament before."

"There will be some new rules for the Tournament, entrants being seventeen is going to be one of them."

"Why do you want to reform the Order now?" Remus asked him.

"I want to use them to find and destroy the remaining horcruxes," Albus replied. "And I would like to put together a group of students to assist as well."

"Absolutely not!" Severus snapped. "You will not involve my sons in this. I've told you that."

"Severus, we can't do this without them."

"You can and you will."

"Did you not vow to do whatever it took to defeat Lily's killer? I believe you said that you wanted her to rest in peace and that she couldn't do that until Voldemort was destroyed."

"Damn you, Albus," Severus said, feeling he had no other choice but to agree now. The manipulative old man knew exactly what to say to get him to agree. "I will agree, but only if they are with a fully trained adult at ALL times."

"Of course," Albus responded. "I would like them to have some special training…Animagus lessons, Apparition…Healing potions and charms, advanced Defense…Occlumency."

"Who are you thinking?" Remus asked.

"Harry and Draco, Regulus' oldest two, the four youngest Weasleys, Miss Granger…"

"My sons and Miss Kelly are already skilled in Occlumency," Severus told them.

Albus nodded. "Then I would suggest that Remus spend the summer teaching those three to become Animagi this summer along with Mr. Devereaux."

"We'll move them into Grimmauld Place until school starts."

"I'll arrange for them to have quarters here in the castle."

Severus nodded and looked over at Remus. "Looks like we'll be taking the boys on vacation this summer."

--

Because the term was almost over and because the boys had been on their best behavior while their injuries healed, Severus had returned their brooms to them for a few hours on the Saturday before the term ended so that they could enjoy the sunshine with their friends. There were nine players on the pitch: two Slytherins, two Hufflepuffs and five Gryffindors. Hermione sat in the stands, her nose buried in a book.

"How are we going to divide the teams?" Cedric asked. He had jumped at the chance to take a break from studying for his OWLs and go flying when his roommate had suggested the pick-up game.

"We have three Seekers," Ginny responded. "So why not play with three teams."

"There are only two sets of goals, Weasley," Draco retorted.

She rolled her eyes. "Two sets of _three_ goals. Each team can take one goal on each end. No Keepers. No Beaters."

"You're just worried that I'll beat you," Harry teased his brother.

"I would have beaten you if Uncle Sev had let us play in the Slytherin/Gryffindor match," Draco told him.

"You crashed the bike."

"Enough arguing," Beau said, ever the older brother. "Lets play."

"Right," Ginny replied. "We ought to split up the Dynamic Duo." She glanced at Fred and George.

Fred looked at his twin. "I'll take the skinny blond," he said, gesturing at Draco, who made a face at him.

"Fine," George replied. "We'll give Harry the baby Weasleys." At this Ron and Ginny protested. "I call Diggory and the Weasley look-a-like." Rae rolled her eyes.

Fred nodded. "That leaves Devereaux with me." He put his arm around Draco's shoulder and walked away from the group, Beau following, so that they could discuss strategy.

George, Cedric and Rae walked away as Ron turned to Harry. "You have to beat them to the snitch."

"I know, Ron," Harry told his friend. "You two just leave the snitch to me."

--

After playing for a couple hours, the group settled in the stands, Hermione quizzing the four fifth year students on the material for their next OWL exam while the others stretched out on the benches to watch the clouds.

"We've behaved far too long," Draco told him brother.

"We're also still on permanent restriction," Harry reminded him.

"The trick is not getting caught, Jamie."

"And how are we supposed to do that?"

"We're the sons of a Marauder, right?" Harry nodded. "What we need is a prank worthy of the Marauders."

Rae looked over at them. "You have to pin it on someone else."

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"Ravenclaw," George put in.

"Why Ravenclaw?" Ron questioned.

"With Gryffindor and Slytherin not playing that last match, Ravenclaw won the Quidditch Cup. Besides, do you see one of them here in our little group?"

"No."

George nodded. "So we do something to each of our dorms and it will be pinned on the Ravenclaws simply because nothing was done to their dorms."

"That's perfect, George," Draco said. "What do we do to our dorms?"

Beau and Rae exchanged a look. "Toilet paper," they said together.

"Toilet paper?" Fred asked.

Beau nodded. "A popular Muggle prank is to toilet paper someone else's house…at least it's popular in America."

Draco turned to Rae. "Show me."

She sighed and nodded, performing the charm. There were gasps of shock when an image appeared in her hand and several of them crowded close to see.

"That's exactly what we need to do," Fred said.

"Should we even be discussing this in front of a prefect?" Hermione asked, glancing at Cedric.

He grinned. "This prefect wants in."

Rae shook her hand slightly and the image disappeared. "Draco and I will take care of Slytherin."

"Are we doing the dorm rooms or the common rooms?" Beau asked.

"Dorms," George answered. "Makes it a little more personal."

Ginny grinned. "I'll take care of the Hufflepuff girls."

Fred tugged on her braid. "That's my girl. If Ron and Harry can handle the Gryffindor boys, we have a little something we want to do, right George?"

"Right Fred."

"That settles it," Draco said. "When should we do it?"

"The night before the Leaving Feast," Ron answered.

--

The morning after the prank, Draco and Rae pretended to be as surprised as the rest of their housemates to find their dorm rooms covered in toilet paper and their common room and dorm rooms had been changed so that everything was now the Ravenclaw colors of blue and bronze, rather than the usual Slytherin green and silver.

That had been Cedric's idea and Ginny had told Harry about it when she returned to the Gryffindor common room. Harry had then told Draco through their bond so that all three house had been changed to blue and bronze.

It wasn't until they got to the Great Hall that they saw what Fred and George had been up to the night before. The four house tables and all of the benches were missing and there was a very large Ravenclaw crest on the wall.

"Someone was busy last night," Albus said as he walked into the Great Hall with Severus and Siri.

Severus nodded. "And I'm pretty sure I know who," he said, glancing around for his two oldest sons.

"Now Severus, you have no proof," the Headmaster told him.

"I know and I won't punish them without proof, old man. I'm not heartless. But I know my sons had something to do with this."

Albus waved his wand and the room was returned to order, allowing the students to eat their breakfasts. "I think I shall call the first meeting for the young Order after breakfast."

"Have you gotten permission from the other parents then?" Remus asked, joining them.

"Of course, Remus, my boy. If you two will excuse me, I'll send letters asking them to meet us in my office after breakfast." Albus turned and walked away.

Severus look down when Siri tugged on his sleeve. "Yes Siri?"

"Can I go eat with Draco?" the boy asked.

"Yes," Severus replied. "But behave mister."

"I will Pop," the boy said, racing across the Great Hall to his Slytherin brother. "Hey Draco." Siri crawled onto the bench next to his brother as several of the nearby girls giggled. He made quite a cute picture in the miniature Hogwarts robes that he had insisted on wearing. Instead of a House crest, Siri's little robes bore a Hogwarts crest.

"Good morning, Siri," Draco greeted his brother.

"Pop said I could eat with you."

Rae laughed from his other side. "You are always welcome here," she said. She took the Slytherin crest from her robes and put them on Siri's robes with a Sticking Charm. "Here now you're official."

"Thanks!" he exclaimed with a grin.

"You're welcome Siri," she told him, smiling at her de-aged uncle as she put some food on his plate.

"Are you going to be in Slytherin when you are old enough for Hogwarts?" Draco asked him.

"Yep," Siri chirped. "I'm gonna be a snake." Draco chuckled. "Or a lion like Harry. But I like snakes best and Harry can talk to them."

"He sure can, kiddo. Eat up before Pop makes you sit with him."

Siri immediately started eating. Being allowed to eat at the house tables with his brothers was a rare treat. He usually had to sit up at the Staff Table between Pop and Uncle Remus.

As breakfast was ending ten notes popped up next to ten plates, summoning ten students to the headmaster's office. The ten pranksters exchanged glances.

**AN: I've decided to end this story with the end of Harry and Draco's third year, giving their fourth year its own story. Right now the title is "Octo Secui". That might change. There are only two chapters left in this fic.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Come in children. Have a seat," Albus said, gesturing to the chairs, extra having been transfigured for the occasion. Severus and Remus stood behind the Headmaster's desk, watching the students.

"That was quite a bit of genius you kids pulled off," the Defense professor told them, eyeing the blond Slytherin.

Draco tried to look innocent. "What makes you think it was us?"

"I can smell the guilt," Remus replied. Draco wrinkled his nose. "That had Marauder written all over it."

Albus cleared his throat as he took a seat. "I didn't call you in here to talk about your little prank." He paused before continuing. "During the War, I put together a group of people whose purpose was to counter the moves of Voldemort and his Death Eaters based on information passed to us from our spy within Voldemort's ranks.. That group was called the Order of the Phoenix. Harry and Draco's parts were part of the Order, as were Professors Lupin and Snape and Molly Weasley's brothers."

"What does that have to do with us, sir?" Cedric asked.

"There was no body found when Harry defeated Voldemort. It is my belief that he split his soul into seven pieces, placing his soul into objects such as the diary that Harry destroyed last year. I fear that Voldemort is redoubling his efforts to find or create another body. My plan is to recall the remaining members of the old Order and asking some new members to join as well.

"What I would like all of you to do is to consider becoming members of the Order. Or rather a different Order, made up entirely of students. You would not actually take part in the missions the adults are sent on. You would be sent on your own missions." Severus cleared his throat and Albus continued. "Each mission would have a fully trained adult witch or wizard accompanying you. I have spoken to each of your parents and they have given their consent, so the decision is yours."

Harry and Draco looked at their father who nodded. "We're in," Harry told him.

Fred looked at each of his siblings before answering for all the Weasleys. "If they're in, so are the Weasleys."

"So am I," Hermione added softly.

"My family has been part of this since the beginning," Rae said, exchanging a glance with the Potions Master. "Count me in."

"Me too," both Beau and Cedric said.

"Wonderful," Albus told them. "I've arranged for some extra training for all of you next term, however some of you will start your training this summer.

Harry looked up at Remus. "Animagus training?" he asked hopefully.

Remus nodded. "Yes. And advanced Defense and Potions."

None of the students heard the last part as they were all too excited about the prospect of the coming Animagus training. It was a difficult and rare skill and the dream of every young witch and wizard to master it.

--

Severus sat in his favorite chair in front of the fire, enjoying the quiet. His older two sons had been in and out of their quarters all day trying to get their things together for the summer and also begging permission to go down to the Hogsmeade station with the other students to say goodbye to their friends. The two American students in his charge had also wanted to go. In the end he had given them permission to go with Remus and Audrey just for the quiet.

Then Siri had pitched a fit because he hadn't been able to go, but Severus had been trying to help him sort through what he wanted to leave at school, what he wanted to send to Grimmauld Place where they would be spending the last six weeks of the summer holidays and what he wanted to take with him on their three week trip to America. He had been having a hard enough time getting the boy to focus, that he just wanted to get the job done. Siri had thrown a world class tantrum, even going so far as to throw some of his toys at Severus with surprisingly accurate aim. Severus had left the room until they both calmed down, before going back and punishing the boy. After spanking the boy, he had crawled under his bed and sobbed. Nothing Severus did or said could convince the boy to come out. When the other boys had returned, they offered to give it a try and they disappeared into the younger boy's room, closing the door behind them. They cam out an hour later with a giggling Siri on Draco's back. He didn't know what Harry and Draco had said to him, but he was glad that the three brothers were bonding.

"Pop…" a tiny voice said from the darkened hallway.

Severus turned to see Siri standing there barefoot and wearing one of his old Muggle t-shirts. Siri had seen it back when they had spent the week at Spinner's End and had asked to sleep in it instead of the 'itchy' nightshirt that they had found for him at Grimmauld Place. "What is it Siri?"

"I can't sleep," he said, rubbing his little eyes.

"Come here," Severus replied, summoning the red and gold blanket that they had brought from Sirius' room at Grimmauld Place. Both Remus and Severus thought it might help to have some "familiar" things around.

Siri walked over and crawled into his Pop's lap. He liked cuddling with Pop 'cause Father had never let him. He had never even let him sit on his knee, though he had allowed Reg to do so on occasion.

"What's wrong, Siri?" Severus asked, wrapping the blanket around his son.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"'Cause I was bad."

Severus sighed. "I am disappointed in your behavior, but I'm not mad. And I forgive you for being so naughty this afternoon."

Siri smiled up at him and snuggled closer. "I won't do it again."

"Good…because that is the type of behavior I would expect out of a baby."

"I'm not a baby, Pop! I'm a big boy!"

"Of course you are, Siri. So try and act like it," Severus told him.

"I will."

Harry walked into the room, his messy hair even messier than normal. "He's having a nightmare, Pop," Harry told Severus. Both he and Draco had taken to calling him 'Pop' because of Siri.

Sighing, Severus stood and put Siri down. "Let Harry put you back to bed."

"I wanna go too," Siri told him, pouting.

Severus looked at Harry, who just shrugged. "You know where I'll be," the Gryffindor advised his father.

"Alright, come on then," Severus replied, heading down the hall to the room that the two older boys shared. Draco was curled up smaller than Severus had thought possible and he was whimpering. He enlarged the bed sat beside Draco. Almost instantly the boy relaxed and stopped the whimpering, his arms going around his father's neck and his head resting against his shoulder. Severus settled back against the headboard, preparing to spend the night. Once a nightmare started, Draco didn't sleep unless he was being held.

Harry grabbed his pillow and the blanket that Lily had made for him, before settling at the foot of the bed. Siri climbed up and snuggled close to Harry, who wrapped an arm around the younger boy. It didn't take long for the two of them to fall asleep.

--

If it wouldn't land in Azkaban, he would use the Killing Curse on the person who had the bright idea of sending him to America with four teenagers and a hyper six-year-old via Muggle transportation. The day after the other students had left Hogwarts Severus, his three sons and two American students had Flooed to Grimmauld Place where they had spent the night before heading to London's Heathrow Airport far too early the next morning.

Albus had said that it would be a "good experience" for all of them, but he didn't see Albus on the airplane with them. Though that was probably a good thing considering the Wizarding world probably would not have stayed a secret for long, knowing Albus and the way he dressed.

Because he knew his sons as well as he did, he had put Draco and Harry in the seats in front of him so that he could keep an eye on them. The two American students, who had both flown before, were seated behind him and Siri was sitting beside him, much to the boy's dismay.

It was a good thing that he had put Siri beside him because he couldn't seem to sit still. Severus had given up on reading to the boy after reading every single book twice. He had tried to teach Siri to write his alphabet, but Siri had drawing pictures instead. Even that hadn't lasted very long and Severus was beginning to wish that he had brought a sleeping potion for the boy. At least then he would have had some peace and quiet.

He looked down at his son. "Siri, you have to be still and quiet. There are other people on this plane and they don't want to have to listen to you all day long. Stop kicking the back of Draco's seat. If I have to tell you again you will be in trouble, mister."

"You won't spank me here, will ya?" the six-year-old asked, looking up at his father.

"You and I will make a trip to the lavatory so that I can spank you if I need to," Severus told him, giving him a stern look.

Draco looked back at them. "He's just kidding Siri, he wouldn't do that here."

"I most certainly will and that goes for you too, Orion." He gave Draco a look.

Harry started snickering and Draco punched him in the arm.

"I'd be careful, Mister Snape, or you and I will be taking a walk," Severus warned the blond boy.

Sighing and making a face, Draco turned back around. He pulled out the textbook that his father had insisted they bring along. Sometimes he hated having a professor for a parent.

Things went well for about an hour, until Siri pulled two of his small dragon figures from his knapsack. Severus had turned around to speak to Beau and Rae and it took him nearly ten minutes to notice that his son had pulled them out. The two small dragons were flying about six inches above the seat-back tray, but thankfully neither of them had breathed any fire. The fire was charmed not to be hot or burn anything, but the last thing he needed was for someone to see the small bursts of fire. He had told the boy that he could not put any of his Wizarding toys in his knapsack…that they would all have to go in his suitcase simply because he didn't want to have to try and explain anything or use any memory charms. Not today when he was the only adult responsible for five young wizards.

"Sirius Orion Black!" he hissed, snatching up the two figures and stuffing them in his jacket pockets. He stood and lifted the young boy into his arms, carrying to the back of the plane and into one of the lavatories. Severus shut the door, put the lid down and sat down, setting Siri on his feet in front of him. "I told you to leave your dragons in your suitcase, young man. I've explained to you several times that we can't so magic in front of Muggles and that's why you couldn't put any of your Wizarding toys or books in your knapsack. Why did you disobey me?"

The boy sniffled, knowing that he was in trouble. "I was just gonna hide them in there and not take them out, but I forgot…"

"They shouldn't have been there in the first place, Siri. If the Muggles had seen you, it would have been me in trouble, not you."

"You?"

"Yes…me. When a wizard has children, he's supposed to make sure that they follow the Ministry laws. If that doesn't happen, then they can come take the children away from their parent." He knew that he was exaggerating a little bit, but he needed the boy to understand the seriousness of what he had done. "Do you want them to come take you away from me?"

"No!" the boy cried. "I don't want to leave you! They can't take me!" He climbed up to kneel on his father's lap and threw his arms around the man's neck. Siri clung to Severus, crying softly.

Severus pulled the boy close, kissing the top of his head. "I'm not going to let anyone take you, my little mutt, but you need to do a better job of obeying me, alright? Because we don't want to give them an excuse, do we?"

Siri shook his head. "Are you gonna spank me?" he asked a moment later, sticking a finger in his mouth.

"Two swats," he told the boy softly. Siri made a face, but nodded and closed his eyes, waiting for the promised swats. Severus barely managed to keep from rolling his eyes and gave the boy two light swats. The boy gave a little cry and then hugged himself to his pop. "It's alright, Siri. You're forgiven." After a moment, he carried his son back to their seats, allowing the boy to sit on his lap. Siri snuggled close to his father and closed his eyes, ready for a nap. Severus hoped that there would be no more excitement for the rest of their flight.

--

They were all exhausted by the time they made it to the John F. Kennedy Airport in New York and made their way through customs. Severus was holding a weary Siri as they headed toward the baggage claim area to meet the rest of Reg's family. Even though his old friend had changed his name, Severus could think of him as nothing else.

"Beau!" an excited squeal filled the air and the Hufflepuff boy dropped his bag and knelt down to catch the three small bodies flying at him. Severus was not sure that the boy would be able to take the impact and keep his balance, but somehow he did, impressing the Potions Master.

"Look at you," Beau told his younger siblings. "You've each grown a foot since I left!"

The only boy of the trio, an exact miniature of his brother, smirked. "Nope. I still only got two feet."

"Cheeky brat," Beau said, pinning the boy in one strong arm and tickling him. The younger boy's laughter drowned out of the other airport noises.

"Come on, sir. I'll introduce you to my step…my mother," Rae told the Potions Master, stepping over to greet the woman standing nearby and giving her a hug.

Severus walked over to them, shifting Siri onto his hip. "Mrs. Cole…I'm Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts, and your daughter's Head of House. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you as well, Professor Snape," Halle Cole replied, shaking his hand. "Rae's told me quite a bit about you."

He looked down at his student. "Not too much, I hope."

Rae shook her head and smiled. "Of course not, sir. I am a Slytherin after all," she said proudly. "I was very careful what I wrote in letters." She fingered the chain of the locket which had been returned to her and she now wore tucked under her shirt. It was her way of telling him that she hadn't mentioned anything about her father in her letters.

He nodded. "Very good, Miss Kelly." He motioned Harry and Draco over. "These are my sons: Harry, Draco and Siri." Thankfully all three boys remembered their manners and greeted the woman politely.

Beau stood from where he had still been talking to his younger siblings and gave his adopted mother a hug. He was at least a head taller than the woman. "We're all exhausted, Halle. Can we please go home?" he asked her.

"Sure. Let's get your luggage."

--

After being shown to the room that they would share with Beau for their three week visit, Harry and Draco both opted to go straight to bed after the ten hour flight. Beau went to tuck his younger siblings in and as he had promised himself at the beginning of the year, he read them a bedtime story. Siri was cranky and clung to his father, so Severus sat down the recliner in the living room with Halle and Rae with Siri on his lap. He decided to talk to Halle while he rocked his son to sleep. "How much do you know about your husband's life in Britain?" he asked the woman.

"Not much, Professor," she told him. "Daniel felt that the less we knew the safer we would be."

"That's probably wise, Mrs. Cole," he replied.

"Please…call me Halle."

"Very well, Halle…then I insist you call me Severus." He hesitated before continuing. "Fifteen years ago my best friend disappeared without a trace. As hard as I tried, I could find no clue what happened to him…until your daughter showed me the locket that your husband gave her."

Rae took off the locket and handed it to Halle. "Did you know that he had initials carved on the back?"

"I didn't," Halle said, taking the locket and turning it over, rubbing her finger over the initial there.

"Regulus Black," Rae whispered, giving her stepmother her father's true name.

Siri stirred in his Severus' arms. "Reg's gone," he murmured sleepily. "And Mother…and Father. All gone."

"Shh…" Severus whispered to his son, waiting until he went back to sleep before looking back at Halle. "Regulus had an older brother named Sirius. He was falsely accused of murdering thirteen people and spent twelve years in our Wizarding prison…in the presence of Dementors."

"Rae and Beau wrote me about what happened on the train on the way to school," Halle told him. "I can't imagine spending twelve years…"

Severus nodded. "Sirius was the godfather of my older two sons, but we decided that the best way for him to heal was to de-age him. He wanted to stay near Harry and Draco, for they were his main reason for agreeing to be de-aged. He didn't want to do anything to harm them. I was also the only one who could take him in," he said, looking down at the boy in his arms.

"Not many people would have taken him in that way."

He sighed. "Both Regulus and I had made the decision to follow the Dark wizard known as Voldemort. We each realized how wrong that decision was, and each decided on a different path to redeem ourselves. I chose to become a spy for the Light. Voldemort had split his soul into seven Horcruxes in an effort to become immortal. Reg decided to destroy one of those Horcruxes and go into hiding."

"The locket."

He nodded again. "The locket. Right now Voldemort is searching for a way to find a new body to continue his quest to rule the Wizarding world. We are working to find and destroy these Horcruxes."

"Professor Dumbledore told me a little about it when he wrote the letter asking permission for Beau and Rae to join the…Order, I believe he called it."

"Yes. The Order of the Phoenix," he replied. "You won't have to worry. They will never go on a mission without a fully trained adult witch or wizard. Remus Lupin and myself will be helping with the young Order."

"Remus Lupin…oh, the man who has been helping Audrey with her final project."

"He's a…good friend, and is unofficially the boys' godfather. Because of his condition, our Ministry will not allow him to be named as their godfather, but he loves them as much as I do. You'll be able to meet him in a couple days."

She nodded. "Tonight's the full moon."

"Miss Wynne's…Audrey's improved version of the Wolfsbane works very well for him, but he decided it was better to play it safe and stay at the school for the full moon. They have arranged for an international Floo connection once he's fully recovered."

Rae looked up at her. "You'll like him Halle. And he's going to help us become Animagi this summer."

Halle looked to Severus for conformation. He nodded. "It's true. The Animagus training will be part of the advanced training that they will be receiving as part of the young Order. They will also be training in Occlumency and Healing as well as advanced Potions and Defense."

"It sounds like this will be a wonderful opportunity for them."

"It will be. They will be receiving training that most young witches and wizards only dream of receiving." He stifled a yawn. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll call it a night."

**AN: Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I've been working on a fic with Snapegirl for the Prompt fest over at Potions & Snitches and it has a deadline. I've also been a bit under the weather. Just one very short chapter left and this story will be finished.**


	17. Chapter 17

Remus and Audrey joined them a couple days later and Remus confided in Severus that he had asked Audrey out on a date and the young Healer and Potions Mistress had agreed. Severus couldn't remember ever seeing his friend quite so happy before. Draco found it quite amusing and teased the werewolf whenever possible. Remus vowed to return the favor when Draco started dating…especially if said date was a certain red-headed American.

During the day Halle took her children and her British visitors to see the sites in the city: the Statue of Liberty, Ellis Island, the Brooklyn Bridge, Empire State Building, Central Park and many, many more. At night the two wizards helped the two witches pack up the Cole's house.

"Before Daniel arranged for Beau and Rae to go to Hogwarts, I had promised to take them to Salem sometime this year," Halle told them one night as they were taking a break from their packing for a late dinner. "And I covered that with the younger three this year in school, so Audrey and I are going to take them next week before we head to London, since we're not sure when we'll be back."

"That's a good idea," Remus told her. "We cover witch burnings a bit in third year history and I have to admit that I've always been a bit curious about the incident."

Audrey smiled at him. "Why don't you come with us?"

"We should really get back," Severus told her. "I've got some exams and essays to finish grading. Albus gave me a couple weeks on them so that I could help your family move."

"Oh, don't be a stick in the mud," she told him with a laugh. "Think of it as an educational trip."

"She's right you know," Remus added.

Severus glared at him. "You're supposed to be on my side, Remus."

"Oh, I am, Sev…but I want to go too."

"The boys have barely started on their summer assignments. And you have lesson plans to work on."

"If I'm going to be teaching about what happened in Salem, I think I should go check it out for myself. And it will be educational for the boys…assign them an essay or something if it will make you feel better."

"Have I told you lately that you're annoying?"

"You know you love me…"

"Only because no one else does."

"So does this mean we're going?"

"Yes. We're going. But if those boys cause any trouble, we'll be going back to Britain short one werewolf, got it?"

--

_Albus,_

_Halle has been teaching her younger three children about the Salem Witch Trials here in America and had promised to take them for a visit when her sister and her older two returned from Hogwarts. The boys, Remus and I were invited to join them on the trip. As Binns cover witch burnings during his third year class, I figured that it would be an educational experience for Harry and Draco and agreed to join them._

_While we were at the museum in Salem, the Dark Mark began to burn. It was not too painful, but as I have not felt anything from the Mark in over twelve years it took me by surprise._

_Send someone to help me discover what caused the Mark to burn as soon as possible._

_Severus_

**THE END!**

**AN: Yes, this was short, but I didn't want to include it in the last chapter. This chapter is for Miss Thing…you know you love me. Stay tuned for the sequel "Octo Secui". The first chapter should be up within the next week.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Just a quick note to let everyone know that I have posted the first chapter of the sequel "Octo Secui". Enjoy.**


End file.
